La Variante Equivocada
by Aoi Apfel
Summary: Todo el mundo sabía lo que eran las veelas. Criaturas mágicas, impresionantemente bellas, quienes cautivaban a los hombres con una sola mirada. Hubiera sido agradable haber sido ese tipo. En cambio, Hermione Granger fue infectada por otro. En lugar de cautivar a todos los hombres, era cautivada por uno. Moriría sin él. Ella estaba en un dolor casi constante. DRAMIONE. (Traducción)
1. El Problema

_**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es obra de **J.K Rowling**. Este fic tampoco es de mi autoría, es una **TRADUCCION AUTORIZADA** del fic escrito por **COLUBRINA**_

 _N/T: Holaaa, espero disfruten de este fic tanto como yo, un agradecimiento especial a mi bella flor AliciaBlackM por betear esta traducción y obviamente a Colubrina por dejarme compartir esta gran creación suya._

 _Pueden encontrar la historia original en el siguiente link: /s/12307855/1/The-Wrong-Strain o en mi lista de favoritos. También quiero recordar que esta historia solo estará en fanfiction mas no en otras plataformas, de ser el caso es un plagio (grrr)_

* * *

 **LA** **VARIANTE** **EQUIVOCADA**

 _(The Wrong Strain)_

 _por Colubrina_

 **C** apítulo **u** no **: E** l **P** roblema

* * *

—La curiosidad mató al gato, Granger.

Hermione casi dejó caer el libro que había estado mirando. Narcissa Malfoy la había dejado entrar a la biblioteca para que esperara, su mueca habitual estaba en sus labios. Había querido decirle a la mujer que eso podía crear arrugas, pero esta reunión era demasiado importante y no quería ser echada antes de haber tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Malfoy.

No es que realmente ella tuviera mucha esperanza. Su mejor predicción era que él la escucharía, se reiría con deleite, y le diría que enviaría flores. Entonces él le mostraría la puerta y ella iría a su casa y vería cuánto tiempo más las pociones lograrían evitar lo inevitable. Harry juró que podía usar el viejo libro de Snape para preparar un mejor remedio que el que ella podía comprar en la botica, pero ella ya podía sentir los malestares de su condición entre sus hombros. Una mejor poción podría darle un mes más, pero eso era todo.

Ella trató de no retorcerse las manos cuando encaró a su némesis del colegio. La vida después de la guerra había sido buena con él. La mirada atemorizada que había tenido en su sexto año se había desvanecido, y el chico aterrorizado que había visto a su tía torturarla había sido reemplazado por un hombre confiado, pero uno que usaba mangas largas a pesar del calor del día.

Se dijo a sí misma que era un día inusualmente cálido que hacía que el sudor goteara por su cuello, pero ella sabía que era una mentira. Había temido este encuentro desde el momento en que lo había descubierto. _Demasiado para el coraje de una Gryffindor_ , pensó mientras lo estudiaba. Ella nunca había pensado que Draco fuera especialmente guapo en el colegio. Demasiados rasgos afilados, demasiado pálido, demasiado insoportable. _"No basta con tener un exterior bonito, también debe ser así tu interior"_ ,su madre siempre había dicho, y Hermione estaba de acuerdo, sobre todo cuando se trataba de bravucones como Malfoy. ¿Acaso era su sangre la que hacía que él le pareciera atractivo ahora, todo parte de esta maldición, o realmente él se había vuelto agradable a la vista con la edad? Ella dudaba conocer la respuesta. Ahora todo sobre Malfoy era subjetivo.

—Tengo un problema —dijo.

—Así decía tu carta —habló, y le hizo un gesto hacia una silla—. Debe ser verdaderamente diabólico para ti el venir arrastrándote a mí.

Ella quería decirle que no se arrastraba. Quería decirle que se vaya a la mierda. Ella quería subir a su regazo y sentarse allí como un gato y dejar que la avivara. _Maldición_.

—¿Qué tanto sabes sobre las Veelas? —preguntó.

Él se encogió de hombros. —Criaturas mágicas, belleza impresionante, cautivan a los hombres con una sola mirada. ¿Por qué?

—Esa es una variante, sí —dijo. Hubiera sido agradable haber sido ese _tipo_ de veela. Ella había hablado largamente con Fleur y la mujer se había disculpado una y otra vez como si la condición de Hermione fuera de alguna forma su culpa—. Hay otra.

Draco comenzó a parecer interesado. Ella le entregó la investigación que había hecho y él la revisó rápidamente, abriendo mucho los ojos en un momento. Él comenzó a reír cuando llegó al final y ella sintió que languidecía en la hermosa y antigua silla. Había sido un golpe directo y ahora que él estaba abriendo la boca para decirle que el infierno se congelaría primero, ella deseó no haberla contraído. Morir sería malo. Morir con el conocimiento de que Draco Malfoy sería capaz de regodearse de ello era peor. Verlo regodearse peor aún.

—Esto tiene que ser una broma —dijo. Sin embargo, una mirada al empalidecido rostro de Hermione y supo que no lo era—. Granger —dijo, el dolor en su voz. Incluso, pena. Ella no se había esperado eso. De alguna manera eso era peor que el desprecio—. Debes haber hecho mal la investigación.

Ella negó con su cabeza. Ese había sido su primer pensamiento también. Era _absurdo_. Infectada por una criatura mágica y estar condenada a no vivir eternamente como un vampiro, o incluso a transformarse en lobo como el pobre profesor Lupin; pero a ser dependiente, _totalmente_ dependiente, de su pareja para mantenerse con vida. ¿Quién había oído hablar de tal cosa? Era como una perversión de lo que era Fleur. En lugar de cautivar a todos los hombres, ella se sentía cautivada por uno. Ella languidecería. Se marchitaría. Moriría sin él. Ella ya estaba en un casi constante sufrimiento.

—Revisé todo dos veces —dijo en un susurro—. Tres.

Él la miró horrorizado y ella se encogió de hombros. —Era una última esperanza —dijo—. Sé que no somos... pero tenía que intentarlo.

—Por supuesto que lo hiciste —dijo las palabras de forma automática—. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

—Ahora que estoy aquí, por supuesto, veo a mi... veo que esto fue algo desacertado. —Se puso de pie para irse. Ella iba a probar con la poción de Harry. Ella viajaría en el tiempo que le quedaba. _Al menos_ , pensó con humor amargo, _no necesitaré ahorrar para la jubilación._

Ella llegó a medio camino de la puerta sólo para encontrar a Draco bloqueando su camino. Él había adquirido más masa muscular desde el colegio y el delgado _buscador_ que había detestado parecía más sólido de lo que recordaba. El impulso de arrojarse a sus brazos y llorar era casi insoportable y tuvo que luchar contra ello. —Granger —dijo—. Si estoy leyendo correctamente eso, tú tendrás una vida demasiado corta sin mí.

—Demasiado —indicó.

Ella trató de dar un paso al costado y él se lo cortó. —Al menos deberíamos hablar de esto durante el té —señaló.

Hermione se echó a reír. —¿Té? —preguntó cediendo por fin a la histeria que había evitado desde que había tenido conocimiento de lo que la aquejaba—. ¿No podrías ser más británico? Voy a morir sin ti y ¿crees que deberíamos tomar el _té_?

—Prefiero el té a asesinar —dijo con una implacable calma cuando él la tomó por el codo y la condujo de regreso a la silla en la que antes se había sentado nerviosa. El contacto hizo que sus nervios se calmaran y las punzadas que habían estado corriendo a lo largo de su piel durante meses desaparecieran. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la habían molestado hasta que se fueron. Incluso sus emociones se calmaron bajo la mano de Draco. Cuando él la soltó, ella sintió la ausencia de inmediato y se preparó para el retorno de todas las alarmas y susurros de su destino, pero permanecieron callados.

Draco cogió una campana, literalmente llamó para el té, y ella lo observó. En absoluto, esto no era lo que esperaba. Apenas había tenido la esperanza de que él simplemente no la echara.

Le sirvió una taza y preguntó cómo lo tomaba, agregando un solo terrón de azúcar con las pinzas, que ella asumió eran de plata, antes de volver al tema que le importaba. Draco miró por encima del borde de su taza y preguntó—: ¿Lo sabe Potter?

—Sí —dijo.

—Debe odiarlo —dijo Draco—. El no ser capaz de curarte, quiero decir —agregó cuando ella estrechó sus ojos ante él—. A él le gusta salvar a la gente. —Tomó un sorbo y parecía estar pensando—. Nunca fue mi especialidad.

—No —dijo ella.

Draco dejó la taza sobre la mesa y frunció el ceño. —Es una lástima que no recibieras la cepa que hace a una mujer irresistible, o es que no había por lo menos un poco de eso en esta versión.

Hermione no tenía idea de qué decir a eso. Estaba segura de que él acababa de insultarla, pero antes de que pudiera formular una respuesta, él se encogió de hombros y añadió algo que le quitó el aliento. —Bueno, no podemos vivir aquí. He tenido la intención de conseguir mi propio apartamento de todos modos. Asumo que sea cual sea el lugar que tengas es algún tipo de cuartucho, así que ni siquiera me molestaré en visitarlo, pero la agente de bienes raíces de mamá nos puede conseguir un lugar aceptable para el anochecer de mañana si le doy los suficientes galeones.

—Vivo con Harry —dijo débilmente. Tomó un sorbo de té y trató de averiguar por qué los bordes de la habitación se iban volviendo blancos. Merlín, Draco era un bastardo arrogante. Cualquier lugar en el que ella viviera no sería lo suficientemente bueno.

—Sin duda, un cuartucho, entonces —dijo Draco—. ¿Hay doxies en las cortinas?

—Yo... ¿no lo creo? —dijo, las palabras salieron en forma de pregunta. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Harry le había dicho que Draco no podía ser tan horrible como para dejar que ella se muera, pero había estado segura de que era Harry quien proyectaba su propia naturaleza generosa en los demás. El alivio del dolor y del miedo que la habían estado presionando, la hacían sentirse mareada. Se las arregló para colocar la taza sobre la mesa antes de que ella colapsara y que la habitación se inclinara hacia un lado. Cuando volvió en sí, Draco estaba arrodillado frente a ella, con una mirada de enojo en su rostro. Estaba bastante segura de que él la hubiera abofeteado para hacerla recobrar la conciencia. Aparentemente, la caballerosidad tenía límites.

—Es realmente muy poco halagador que pensaras que te dejaría morir —dijo—. Estabas tan segura de que lo haría, que te desmayaste ante la idea de que no soy un total bastardo. —La ayudó a sentarse y ella trató de no apoyarse en su hombro, pero estaba segura de que él vio el movimiento fallido porque él pasó un brazo alrededor de su hombro con una leve mueca de disgusto—.Sabes, todavía tengo que matar a alguien, y no planeo comenzar contigo.

—No sé cómo darte las gracias —dijo.

—¿Muchas sesiones de fabuloso sexo? —sugirió él. Ella comenzó a alejarse de Draco y él suspiró y apretó su agarre—. Fue una broma, Granger.

Fue entonces cuando Hermione se puso a llorar.

* * *

 _A/N para stackninigi en tumblr. Éste podría expandirse en una historia de varios capítulos cortos si a la gente le gusta lo suficiente, porque me gusta veela!Hermione y no hay muchas historias de ello._

 _N/T: Gracias por leer :)_ _22/05/2017_


	2. El Apartamento

_**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es obra de **J.K Rowling**. Este fic tampoco es de mi autoría, es una **traducción autorizada** del fic escrito por **Colubrina**. Traducción beteada por **AliciaBlackM**._

* * *

 **LA** **VARIANTE** **EQUIVOCADA**

 _(The Wrong Strain)_

 _por Colubrina_

 **C** apítulo **d** os **: E** l **A** partamento

* * *

Hermione cruzó el umbral del apartamento con más que un poco de incomodidad. El portero había logrado transmitir perfectamente la despedida en forma de burla que los sangre pura le hacían y ella no quería volver a pasar por allí cada vez que quisiera salir. El ser una heroína de guerra todavía no la hacía lo suficientemente buena para vivir en sus edificios lujosos. Sin embargo, antes de que ella hubiera sido capaz de decir algo como _"¿Disfrutando tu tarde libre de Voldemort?"_ Draco la tomó por el codo y la condujo por las escaleras hasta su piso.

—Puedo hacer que lo despidan —dijo en voz baja mientras mantenía la puerta abierta, la puerta de ambos, y ella entró en lo que sería su hogar, al menos hasta que pudiera encontrar una manera de solucionar este problema, y se quedó con la boca abierta.

El lugar era hermoso. Exquisito. Ni siquiera podía empezar a imaginar lo mucho que esto tenía que costar al mes. La pared era de ladrillo expuesto rodeado de grandes ventanales a través de los cuales la luz solar vertía en los suelos de madera. Sofás y sillones agrupados a los pies de una mesa de cristal y una pequeña cocina brillaba por el acero inoxidable.

—¿Vino... amoblado? —preguntó, incapaz de formular cualquier otro pensamiento. ¿Cómo había hecho esto tan rápidamente? Un librero estaba ubicado en una pared, los estantes vacíos pidiendo para ser llenados. Una mesa se encontraba al lado de lo que parecía ser un cómodo sillón con una lámpara de lectura y un espacio para colocar una taza de té. Ella dio otro paso y vio un pasillo que conducía a lo que se supone eran las habitaciones.

Al menos esperaba que hubiera dos dormitorios.

Draco la miró con diversión condescendiente. —No —dijo—. Le pedí a mi madre que hiciera algo moderno y ella llamó a su gente y ellos lo hicieron.

—Es muy bonito —dijo un tanto débil. Él había dicho que no quería vivir en un cuchitril. No había estado bromeando. Ella tendría que mudar sus libros. Tendría que mudar su ropa. Incluso esta breve interacción con él la dejó con más energía que la que había tenido en semanas, aunque todavía sentía el suave bajón de debilidad generada por la larga enfermedad. Ella quería que él la tomara del brazo de nuevo. Quería sentir su mano sobre su piel, no sólo su ropa. Ella quería encerrarse y llorar por haberse reducido a esto.

—Tú no entiendes el dinero, ¿verdad? —preguntó, mirándola y exasperándose.

—Yo no era exactamente pobre —dijo, ya molesta con él—. Mis padres eran dentistas. Teníamos el suficiente dinero para las clases de ballet y viajes y...

La cortó con un resoplido. —Eso es dinero —dijo—. Yo tengo _dinero_. Es diferente.

Ella pudo oír el énfasis y, mirando a su alrededor, debía admitir que él parecía estar en lo correcto. Solo los campesinos como ella caminaban por Londres buscando apartamentos y trataban de encontrar el mobiliario adecuado, y luego subirlo por las escaleras ellos mismos. La gente como Malfoy tenía a _personas_ que se ocupaban de cosas. Ella deseó, no por primera vez, que si ella se había contagiado de esta _cosa_ , de alguna manera, se hubiera enganchado a Ron o Neville, o incluso Harry. Ella sabía cómo lidiar con todos ellos. Ellos le agradaban. El presumido y condescendiente Malfoy y su dinero-con-énfasis y su precioso apartamento la hacían sentir incómoda.

—El dinero —dijo—, puede resolver casi cualquier problema.

—Pero no Voldemort —añadió.

—No —dijo. Él asintió amablemente—. No ese. Al parecer, tampoco el tuyo.

Eso, pensó, era cierto.

La tomó por el codo de nuevo y se dejó llevar por ese lujo por solo un segundo antes de que ella retirara su brazo. —No es necesario que me guíes —dijo.

Él no parecía ofendido. Si nada de lo que parecía aún más divertido que él tenía cuando ella había mirado por el apartamento como un paleto. —Cierto —dijo—. Desprecias que te toque.

—Sé que desprecias que yo lo haga —dijo. Ella respiró hondo y trató de parecer más agradecida, aunque recordó un viejo proverbio que la gratitud era una palabra amable para el resentimiento—. Aprecio lo que estás haciendo...

—Eso espero.

—pero no quiero incomodarte más de lo necesario.

—Eres muy considerada —dijo—. Tú también eres una excelente excusa para escapar de mis padres—. Él innecesariamente tiró de los puños de sus mangas y le ofreció un brazo para guiarla, sin tocarse, al final del pasillo—. He decidido de forma egoísta quedarme con el dormitorio principal, por lo que tendrás que conformarte con este.

Malfoy abrió una puerta hacia una habitación y aunque ella debería haber esperado algo maravilloso después de ver lo que Narcissa Malfoy había conseguido lograr en menos de un día con la sala de estar, la vista de su dormitorio le hizo dar un paso atrás en estado de shock.

La sensación de Malfoy cuando se topó con él fue otra sorpresa.

La habitación era pequeña, pero muy iluminada como el resto del apartamento. Las cortinas pesadas a cada lado de las ventanas prometían que ella sería capaz de dormir en la oscuridad, pero también podría acurrucarse aquí y leer en la tarde si quería. Alguien había colocado en una pared más estantes, y una fotografía de humo rojo colgada en la pared. —No se mueve —dijo Hermione, señalando débilmente a la imagen.

—Muggle —respondió. Ella dio un paso hacia adelante para poder girar y mirarlo, y él se sorprendió. Arqueó las cejas en lo que ella supo era una burla—. El arte es arte, Granger.

—Cierto —dijo.

—Si podemos continuar con nuestro recorrido —prosiguió—, tu baño está al otro lado del pasillo y esa puerta conduce a mi habitación, un lugar donde no eres bienvenida.

Ella asintió y se dirigió a la zona principal para ver si había algo para beber. Había algo. Los reposteros habían sido abastecidos con los alimentos más básicos, té y una amplia selección de bebidas alcohólicas. Su mano vaciló sobre la tetera. Era temprano, y realmente debía tomar el té. Eso era lo más responsable. Malfoy, sin embargo, fue a su lado para sacar una botella de Ogden y dijo—: Oh, vamos a celebrar por nuestro nuevo hogar, Granger. No seas aguafiestas.

Ella dejó que le sirviera una copa y lo agarró, cuidando de no rozar sus dedos con los de él. —Por nosotros —dijo, levantando la copa hacia ella—. La pareja más extraña en el mundo mágico de Gran Bretaña.

Hermione bebió un sorbo y dejó que el fuego consuma a lo largo de su lengua y garganta. —¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —preguntó.

—¿Preferirías que te deje morir? —Malfoy se rio y se hundió en uno de los sillones. Estiró las piernas y sus zapatos perfectos brillaban a la luz del sol—. ¿Por qué no puedo ser un noble filántropo como los tuyos?

—¿Porque no lo eres? —ella sugirió.

—¿No? —Él la miró y luego inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás—. Probablemente no, no.

Ella supo que estaba divagando cuando Malfoy dijo—: Oh, siéntate, Granger. Es tu apartamento también. Pon tus pies en los muebles, derrama cerveza en el suelo si eso te hace sentir como en casa. Pero, por el amor de Salazar, no te pares ahí como un niño esperando a ser regañado.

Ella no quería sentarse junto a él, o, más bien, ella ardía por sentarse junto a él, así que se sentó en un pequeño sillón y colocó sus pies debajo de ella. Bebieron en silencio que no era ni cordial ni cómodo hasta que él preguntó—: ¿Qué se siente al ser Veela?

—Miserable —respondió. Una palabra que resumía meses de lento dolor, rastrero y agotador, y un sinfín de visitas a San Mungo en cuatro sílabas. Ella era rara. Tan rara. Ella había hecho la mayor parte de la investigación después de que la enviaran a casa con un sinfín de pociones y bromuros que no funcionaron. " _Una enfermedad huérfana"_ , había dicho el sanador cuando confirmó el trabajo de Hermione. La mayoría de personas morían porque no encontraban un compañero, y tratar de encontrar al suyo era una tarea de tontos. No había cura, sólo formas de aliviar el dolor. El sanador casi había llorado cuando ella había confirmado el veredicto. A nadie le gusta decir a una brillante y joven mujer que se está muriendo.

Entonces ella rozó a Malfoy en una tienda, y entonces lo supo.

—¿No hay cura? —preguntó él.

—Ni siquiera pudieron diagnosticarla —dijo con disgusto—. Tuve que averiguarlo yo misma.

—Y soy yo. —Se rio y tomó un sorbo de su bebida—. Mala suerte para ti, Granger.

—Sí —dijo. El rostro de Malfoy se contrajo ante eso y terminó el resto de su copa. ¿Acaso ella había, improbable e increíblemente, herido sus sentimientos?

Él se puso de pie. —La llave está en el mostrador —dijo—. Piensa en mi oferta sobre el portero porque no quiero hacerte sentir incómoda, pero voy a salir. Asumo que podrás vivir sin mi constante asistencia.

—Esto ya es... está bien. Gracias —dijo.

Pasó junto a ella y, con una sonrisa que ella no pudo describir, brevemente apoyó la mano sobre su hombro. Un dedo rozó su piel y cada nervio volvió a la vida ante ese contacto. Si ella estuvo en algún nivel de dolor durante meses, ahora estaba en lo que fuera lo contrario de un lento y eterno malestar que ninguna poción podría erradicar. El contacto de piel contra piel era infinitamente mejor que el de la mano de Malfoy en su ropa. ¿Era por volar tan alto que la gente consumía drogas? ¿Cómo sería si ella lo tocaba? ¿Cómo sería si ella…?

—Estará bien, Granger —dijo, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, él ya se había ido y ella parpadeó un par de veces como si eso pudiera calmar su mente. —Bueno —dijo ella a lo que pensaba que era un apartamento vacío—, eso fue interesante.

El "¿meeooow?" de debajo del sofá sonó fuerte y ella dejó su copa sobre la mesa y se arrodilló en el suelo para ver lo que era. Un gatito naranja la estaba mirando.

* * *

 _A /N Estoy impresionada por la respuesta al primer capítulo. Gracias a todos. Espero que el segundo esté a la altura de lo que prometí. Hay un tablero de Pinterest con imágenes del apartamento y el gato, y el gatito necesita un nombre._

 _N/T: Hace unos minutos mi querida Alicia me envió el capítulo beteado y de inmediato (y con la batería baja) aquí está. Lamento no haber respondido a sus reviews pero sí los he leído.,muchas gracias por ello. En otra nota, leí algunos comentarios en páginas, grupos, etc que consideraban este fic como un Debonair alterno, no sé si es porque esperan el smut o las alas y etc xD pero me pareció divertido (muajaja)._

 _07-06-2017_


	3. Los Libros

_**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es obra de **J.K Rowling**. Este fic tampoco es de mi autoría, es una **traducción autorizada** del fic escrito por **Colubrina**. Traducción beteada por **AliciaBlackM**._

* * *

 **LA** **VARIANTE** **EQUIVOCADA**

 _(The Wrong Strain)_

 _por Colubrina_

 **C** apítulo **t** res **: L** os **L** ibros

* * *

Draco abrió la puerta y miró a la cara roja de Ronald Weasley y por primera vez consideró que estar ligado a Granger significaba estar ligado a sus amigos. El hombre tenía una caja en sus brazos y parecía estar sin aliento. ¿Realmente él había cargado esa caja por tres pisos? ¿No se le había ocurrido preguntar al portero si había un montacarga?

—Hermione nos pidió que le trajéramos sus libros —dijo Weasley. Sonaba como si esperara que Draco se negara a dejarlo entrar y él podría usar eso como una excusa para lanzar un golpe.

Draco se hizo a un lado y lo dejó entrar. —Weasley es nuestro Rey —dijo con tan poca emoción como pudo—. Es muy amable de tu parte que traigas sus cosas.

Harry Potter entró por la puerta aún abierta cargando su propia caja. Draco esperaba que hubiera más docenas de cajas y que ellos serían lo suficientemente idiotas para llevarlas a mano. Se aseguraría de mencionar el ascensor algún otro día y ver si entendían.

—Malfoy —dijo Potter.

—Potter —respondió Draco—. Aún con vida, al parecer.

—Así me dicen —dijo Potter. Dejó la caja en el suelo y se movió inquieto de pie y Draco se preguntó si tenía previsto soltar patéticas palabras de agradecimiento por salvar a su amiga. Granger había estado verdadera y tristemente segura de que él era un monstruo que la dejaría morir en lugar de tener que hacer algo tan banal como compartir un apartamento con ella. Le hizo preguntarse qué otros horrores ellos asumieron que podría considerarlos aceptables. Antes de que Potter pudiera balbucear lo que fuera cortesía en el ignorante mundo muggle que había conocido, sin embargo, Granger lo salvó al entrar por la puerta, una caja más pequeña estaba en sus brazos.

Draco la miró con amargo disgusto. Ella estaba sudando, y, basándose en el frizz, su cabello podría haber aceptado algún desafío a ser tan gigante y rebelde como fuera posible. Si era así, parecía decidido a ganar, sin importar el costo estético. Tenía puesto en la parte superior un top muggle espantoso que se adhería a un sujetador que no ajustaba bien y todo el efecto era menos que deslumbrante. Se preguntó si pedirle a su madre que la llevara de compras sería contraproducente.

Probablemente.

Se acordó de Fleur Delacour. Al igual que todos los chicos en Hogwarts, él se masturbada con imágenes mentales de ella. Ella era la belleza personificada. La luz parecía seguirla y su sonrisa era del tipo que movía ejércitos. Él y Blaise habían fantaseado ampliamente acerca de cómo sería tener una Veela para ellos, una que guardaba sus sonrisas sólo para ellos. Y ahora que tenía una, la fantasía de la adolescencia había cobrado vida, pero era Granger y ella lucía exactamente igual a sí misma. Al menos los dientes de conejo habían desaparecido. _El_ _destino_ , pensó para sí mismo, _el destino se ríe de los mortales lo suficientemente tontos para pedir salvación_.

Al menos todo el poder en este pequeño y extraño juego le pertenecía. Ni siquiera tenía que amenazarla abiertamente; ella sabía que él tenía su vida en la palma de su mano. Supuso que eso le daba un poco de consuelo. Desde luego, le gustaba más que cuando había estado en el otro extremo de esa dinámica.

Ella parecía un poco gris mientras estaba parada allí, respirando con dificultad, y tropezó un poco mientras dejaba la caja en el piso. Draco podía sentir crecer su descontento. Incluso si ella no fuera bonita, él había pensado que se suponía debía ser inteligente. Cargar cajas de libros por las escaleras cuando ella había estado enferma, sugería que había sido más un rumor que un hecho. Puso una de sus mejores muecas y la dirigió hacia ella. —Si te matas en plena mudanza, todo el esfuerzo de haber obtenido el apartamento se habrá desperdiciado, Granger.

—No es como si hubiera sido tu esfuerzo —dijo, y se secó el sudor de la cara con una mano.

—Aún así —dijo, tratando de no apretar los dientes—, apreciaría que dejaras que tus queridos amigos lleven el resto de tus cosas, para que no tenga que admitir a mi madre que yo estaba equivocado.

—No puedes hacer eso —dijo Weasley. Intentó hacer una mueca por su cuenta, pero él era un principiante en el campo, y más parecía como si estuviera un poco estreñido.

—¿Hay más cajas? —preguntó Draco. Ante el asentimiento de Weasley, dijo—: Entonces, ¿podría sugerir que vayan por ellas?

Hermione giró para caminar cansadamente hacia la puerta, pero él puso una mano en la parte baja de la espalda. —Tú, sin embargo, tienes que sentarte y tomar un vaso de limonada.

Ella hizo esa cosa cuando se estremecía un poco ante su contacto, y él sonrió, pero antes de que ella pudiera apartarse, él quitó la mano, le entregó un vaso, y ella se dejó caer en uno de los taburetes de la cocina y tomó un sorbo al que tenía que estar agradecida. No es que ella debía decir algo. Mantenerlo informado sobre los detalles de su condición no parecía estar en la lista de Hermione, aunque supuso que no podía culparla por tener secretos sin ser hipócrita.

Por tratar de _mantener_ secretos.

—¿Alfabético o por tema? —preguntó Draco.

Ella se quedó mirándolo. —Los libros —dijo. Merlín. ¿Siempre era así de lenta? —¿Quieres que esté ordenados por orden alfabético o por tema?

—Alfabéticamente estaría bien —dijo—, pero puedo...

Pero, él ya tenía su varita en la mano, y el problema resuelto. Draco no era la clase de tonto que cargaba cosas por las escaleras por su cuenta. El trabajo manual era de muggles. Las cajas se abrieron con un encantamiento, y los libros salieron volando por el aire y se clasificaron a sí mismos en las estanterías con otro. Él la miró, asegurándose con cuidado que ella no lo notara, y su enmarañada veela sonreía con deleite ante la imagen de sus libros ordenándose. Draco sintió un rápido arrebato de desprecio el que ella estuviera encantada con algo tan simple superpuesto al traicionero placer de que él la había hecho sonreír.

—Olvido, a veces, que siempre fuiste muy competente—dijo ella.

—Mmm. —Él no respondió a esa observación bastante insultante, pero se movió detrás de ella para poder tomar uno de sus rizos encrespados en sus dedos y jugar con él. Ella se puso rígida, pero no se alejó y él se preguntó si esto era más o menos cautivante que tocarla por encima de su ropa. Ya que ella se negó a discutir el tema de su reacción a su contacto, o incluso admitir que sucedió, desde luego, él no iba a reconocerlo. —¿Dónde está la gata?

—Lo encerré en mi habitación —dijo.

—Inteligente —dijo y giró una y otra vez su rizo. Nunca le había gustado su cabello. A lo más era normal, y, en lo peor, los rizos le recordaron desagradablemente a los de su tía. Sin embargo, lo que a su cabello le faltaba en atractivo estético, era más que compensado con la forma en que se sentó frente a él, rígida, mientras jugaba con su cabello. —¿Ya le has puesto un nombre?

La puerta se abrió de nuevo antes de que Hermione pudiera responder y Weasley se abrió paso hacia el interior. Había conseguido que cargar hasta dos cajas esta vez y las dejó con un fuerte golpe mientras miraba a la íntima escena de Draco pasando las manos por el cabello de Granger. El patético amor platónico de ella hacia él había sido de común conocimiento en Hogwarts y Draco había pensado que habían terminado juntos después de la guerra. ¿Acaso su enfermedad había arruinado esa relación, o había muerto antes de convertirse en una veela? Tal vez—el exquisito pensamiento—Weasley noblemente había dado paso a un lado cuando Draco había aceptado inesperadamente todo el asunto y ahora él tenía que estar allí y ver a un hombre, el cual odiaba, acariciar a una muy reciente exnovia.

—Lynx —dijo Granger, con sólo un poco de volumen en su voz.

Potter apareció. —Eso es todo —dijo. Se las había arreglado para flotar una docena de cajas a la vez, además de los dos que llevaba.

Draco dejó caer el rizo y volteó con un mínimo de modales. —¿Se les ofrece algo? —preguntó.

—¿Lynx, qué? —preguntó Weasley.

—Una cerveza, si tienes —dijo Potter—. Gracias.

—Hecho —dijo Draco. Un movimiento de su varita y una botella voló a la mano de Potter.

Él volvió a poner los libros como dijo Granger. —Malfoy me trajo una gata.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Weasley. Le quitó la botella a Potter y tomó un largo trago. Todo lo que Draco podía pensar era que aquella era una buena manera de difundir enfermedades. Ambos eran repugnantes y si no se iban pronto, él lo haría.

—¿Por que qué? —preguntó Granger. —¿Por qué la nombré Lynx?

—¿Por qué te dio una gata? —dijo Weasley.

—Para hacerla feliz —dijo Draco. Weasley resopló y sintió sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa cuando Granger se revolvió ante eso. A ella no le gustaba la forma en que su ex lo desestimaba. Bien.

—Estoy cansada —dijo ella. Draco podía oír la verdad en las palabras, y la disculpa. —Sé que dije que me gustaría salir después con ustedes, pero creo que debería descansar.

—Llevar tus cosas no fue una buena elección —dijo Draco. Él todavía estaba irritado por eso. Si tenía que vivir con ella para mantenerla con vida, lo menos que podía hacer era tratar de cuidar de sí misma.

—No me di cuenta de que eras su guardián —dijo Weasley, a la defensiva en nombre de ella.

Draco lo miró con diversión. Su guardián era _exactamente_ lo que era. Su guardián, su protector contra la muerte, su única esperanza. ¿Realmente el hombre no lo entendía?

—Ron —dijo Harry. Sonaba preocupado. ¿El hombre creía que él echaría a Granger y la dejaría morir en venganza por la indiscreción de Weasley? O simplemente le preocupaba que uno de ellos diría cosas crueles y veraces delante de la frágil mujer, quien dejó su limonada a medio tomar en el mostrador, le dio un beso cerca de su mejilla a Potter sin tocar su piel, una incómoda sonrisa a Weasley, y nuevamente desapareció en su habitación.

—Pensé que esto le iba a hacer bien —dijo Weasley después de que ella cerró la puerta—. ¿Qué está pasando?

Draco abrió su propia cerveza y observó a Weasley. —Lamento que traerla a un apartamento de lujo y aceptar vivir con ella, no esté funcionando lo suficientemente rápido para ti —dijo arrastrando las palabras—. Tal vez se necesita un contacto más íntimo para acelerar las cosas.

Weasley cerró los puños pero no volteó y Potter se apresuró en cubrir el momento con—: Nadie espera que ella sea la misma en un día, Malfoy. Estábamos preocupados y nadie parece saber cómo esta cepa funciona si la veela encuentra a su compañero tan... sólo ha sido un largo año, eso es todo.

Draco pensó en el montón de informes de veela sobrevivientes que su padre había utilizado sus contactos para sacarlos a la luz de las entrañas del Ministerio. No había tenido tiempo de leerlos aún, pero no era interesante que la extraordinaria investigadora Hermione Granger no les había seguido la pista.

—Estoy seguro —dijo. Tomó un largo trago antes de añadir—, pero me aseguraré de que ella esté bien a partir de ahora.

* * *

 _A/N: Muchas gracias por su increíble apoyo a esta historia. Es imposible resistirse a las olas de su entusiasmo. Varias personas sugirieron "Lynx" para la gatita ya que es el nombre de una constelación. Gracias a stefartemis, turbulenthandholding y shayalonnie, quienes dieron a este capítulo un vistazo y un pulgar hacia arriba._

 _N/T: No sé si habrán leído los disclaimer, pero esta historia no es de mi autoría, es de Colubrina quien amablemente me autorizó para traducirla. Me disculpo por la tardanza y también por las cacofonías en algunas frases._

 _02-07-2017_


	4. El Masaje

_**Disclaimer:**_ _El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es obra de_ _ **J.K Rowling**_ _. Este fic tampoco es de mi autoría, es una_ _ **traducción autorizada**_ _del fic escrito por_ _ **Colubrina**_ _. Traducción beteada por_ _ **AliciaBlackM**_ _._

* * *

 **LA** **VARIANTE** **EQUIVOCADA**

 _(The Wrong Strain)_

 _por Colubrina_

 **C** apítulo **c** uatro **: E** l **M** asaje

* * *

Draco estaba sentado en el sofá que parecía haber reclamado como suyo cuando ella despertó de su siesta. El sol se había puesto y la única luz era de la lámpara a su lado y se puso de pie y admiró la forma en que hacía que su pálido cabello brillara hasta que habló sin voltearse —: Sé que estás ahí, Granger. Puedo oírte respirar.

Ella se sonrojó y apartó un poco de su cabello hacia atrás. Había perdido la o goma de pelo que llevaba puesta antes en algún lugar entre la casa de Harry y este apartamento, y el dormir había aplastado su cabello en un peor lío disparejo de lo que había estado esa tarde. La vanidad le hacía querer parecer atractiva. La amarga honestidad le dijo que nunca sería la clase de belleza que los hombres verían al pasar. Ella decidió cubrir su vergüenza por haber sido sorprendida mirando la parte posterior de la cabeza de Malfoy como una adolescente enamorada moviéndose afanosamente por la cocina. Tal vez, podría tratar de hacer la comida.

Ese plan fue desbaratado por las cajas de comida a domicilio ubicadas en la encimera. —Podría estar fría ahora —dijo Malfoy—, pero tengo curry.

Ella asintió, aunque él aún no había levantado la vista, y colocó un poco de comida en un tazón. No estaba exactamente caliente, pero no se había enfriado lo suficiente como para merecer la molestia de calentarla, por lo que se puso de pie ante el mostrador y masticó y tragó, bebiendo agua del grifo para digerir todo. —Gracias —dijo entre mordiscos. Eso fue muy considerado.

—Supuse que no podías cocinar —dijo.

—Me mantengo lejos de morir de hambre —dijo ella, herida, pero incapaz de defenderse adecuadamente ya que su comentario sarcástico era lo suficientemente cercano a la verdad como para no hacer diferencia. Ron se había quejado de su comida cuando habían estado huyendo, y, si él había aprendido a mantener la boca cerrada cuando habían estado donde Harry, ella aún lo hubiera escuchado alabar a la comida de Fleur la última vez que estuvieron en El Refugio. _"Si Hermione pudiera cocinar así"_ , había dicho él, _"todavía estaríamos juntos."_ Él no sabía que ella había estado cerca, y, en realidad, ella sabía que esa no era la razón por la que habían terminado. Resultó que no eran compatibles. Eso pasó. Eso no había hecho que la forma en que expresó sus halagos a Fleur doliera menos.

—Me gusta mantener un nivel algo más alto que "me mantendrá vivo" en la mayoría de las cosas —dijo Draco.

Los dedos de Hermione se contrajeron alrededor de su tenedor, giró y empezó a enjuagar su plato en el fregadero. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Draco había entrado en la cocina, en silencio como la pequeña Lynx, y tomó el cuenco de sus manos y lo puso en el escurridor. —Lo siento —dijo—. Eso fue una falta de tacto de mi parte.

Él estaba demasiado cerca. No la había tocado, pero cada uno de los malditos sentidos de veela parecía encender la alerta máxima ante su proximidad. Su boca se secó, y su pulso se aceleró, y ella podía sentir su respiración intentando sincronizar con la de Draco. Ella quería dar un paso atrás, pero la barra estaba en su camino y él le sonrió con un brillo que sugería que sabía exactamente lo incómoda que estaba y más bien lo disfrutaba. Odiaba tanto esto. ¿Por qué le había pasado esto a ella, y por qué con _Malfoy_ de entre todas las personas?

Draco se apartó y dijo—: Estaba buscando en tu libro sobre contrahechizos. Espero que no te importe.

—No —dijo ella, tanto contenta y lamentando tener más espacio entre ambos—. Por supuesto que no.

—Te ves tensa —dijo—. ¿Pasa algo? ¿El curry estaba demasiado rico? No pensé que podías necesitar alimentos más adecuados para un inválido. Si es así, perdón...

—Estuvo bueno —respondió en un apuro. Se puso a buscar una excusa que explique cualquier tensión que él creía haber visto, porque cualquier cosa era mejor que la verdad de que lo único que podía pensar cuando él estaba muy cerca era su contacto—. Podría ser sólo un poco de dolor después de cargar mis libros hasta aquí. Eso es todo. He estado tanto en cama últimamente que estoy un poco débil.

Malfoy asintió y ella se sintió aliviada de que le creyera hasta que él dijo—: Puedo ayudarte con eso. Pansy siempre decía que le daba un excelente masaje de hombros.

Ella lo miró, acorralada. Draco le sonrió y ella se dio cuenta de que mientras el bastardo podría no saber exactamente lo que eso haría con ella, había logrado averiguar que hacía algo. —No te preocupes —dijo ella—. No quiero causarte molestias. Ya has hecho demasiado y...

—No es ninguna molestia, Granger —dijo—. Considéralo como una pequeña expiación por no pensar en decirte sobre el ascensor.

Se volvió hacia el sofá y señaló el suelo delante de él. Cuando ella vaciló, él suspiró dramáticamente. —He dicho que no es ninguna molestia, Granger. ¿O hay alguna razón por la que no quieres que frote tus hombros? ¿No quieres que el mortífago ponga sus manos encima?

No había nada que pudiera decir a eso, así que se sentó a sus pies, casi encogiéndose, mientras él hacía una demostración flexionando los dedos. Cuando los puso contra su blusa, ella podía oírse a sí misma de forma audible conteniendo el aliento y sus manos se cerraron en garras. Él tuvo cuidado. Él no se permitió tocar la piel desnuda, y Pansy había tenido razón. Draco era bueno en esto. Incluso sin la urgente necesidad de poner la mejilla en su rodilla y simplemente pertenecerle de alguna manera impensable, primal, podía decir que él trabajaba de forma suave y metódica en el dolor en sus músculos. Debería haber sido agradable. Hubiera sido así si ella no estuviera completamente consciente de su presencia. Podía oír cada respiración. Ella casi podía sentir la sangre latir en las venas de Draco. Él era todo y todos y él la calmó en un genuino trance mientras ella se sentaba allí y sentía sus dedos y su corazón y su alma alinearse con los de ella.

El fuerte chillido de la gatita rompió el momento. Había estado durmiendo en la cama de Hermione y ya que la hora de la siesta había terminado quería comida. Malfoy rio y se levantó. —Voy a servirte —dijo.

Hermione asintió, un poco titubeante, y se sentó en la silla que había decidido como suya. —Gracias por el masaje —expresó. No había sido tan intenso como la conmoción que sintió cuando él rozó su piel desnuda, pero el contacto prolongado había tenido efecto en ella de todos modos. Era difícil pensar en otra cosa que no sea él.

—¿No es tan malo tener al mortífago cerca? —preguntó mientras servía la comida y colocaba el pequeño plato en el suelo.

—No lo eres —respondió Hermione de forma automática cuando sabía, por supuesto, que él era, o lo había sido. Harry había testificado en su juicio.

—Incorrecto, pero educada —dijo—. Podría ser más fácil simplemente decir todas las cosas que quieres sobre mis actividades en los tiempos de guerra y exponerlos.

Ella se sentó en la silla. Tal vez, pensó, debería describirlo mientras se abrazaba a la silla. Ella no recordaba haberse sentido tan relajada en toda su vida. Malfoy, por el contrario, parecía más tenso de lo que había estado desde que ella había llegado a su gigante y horrible mansión y le pidiera que la salvara. —Difícilmente te diré que eres un horrible monstruo —dijo. Había planeado seguir y señalar que había sido un niño, al igual que ella, que lo hayan involucrado en la guerra había sido imperdonable por parte de los adultos. Había planeado decirle que ellos sólo habían estado en completa armonía con los otros y cómo él podía pensar que ella sería capaz de cualquier cosa menos ser empática con lo que él había sufrido.

Ella no tuvo la oportunidad de decir ninguna de esas cosas, porque mientras trataba de formar con ellas frases coherentes en la mente, él estaba decaído y vagamente dijo—: Ya que me necesitas para mantenerte con vida, supongo que no lo harás.

Hermione se enderezó, terriblemente serena casi a la vez. —Eso no fue lo que yo...

—¿Qué harías, Granger? ¿Qué mentiras me dirías para salvar tu pellejo?

—Nunca te he mentido —dijo, herida—. Ni una sola vez.

—Pero tampoco has sido exactamente comunicativa, ¿no es así?

Antes de que pudiera responder a eso, él sonrió. Pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos. —No importa. Estoy seguro de que encontraremos un equilibrio conforme pasen los días.

—Gracias por el masaje de hombros —dijo ella, sin saber cómo responder. Él estaba en lo correcto; ella no. Y ella no quería hablar de ello. Si él le hubiera preguntado cuando aún tenía sus pulgares masajeando sus músculos, ella probablemente hubiera respondido a cualquier pregunta, pero ahora, ella era la misma de nuevo y sabía que no debía confiar en él. —Fue muy amable de tu parte.

—Cada vez que desees uno, solo pídelo —dijo—. Es, como ya he dicho, ningún problema. Al menos no para mí. —Recogió el libro que había estado leyendo cuando ella entró en la habitación y vio que de hecho era un libro sobre maldiciones en la barra. Se preguntó si él estaba buscando una forma de deshacer lo que le había sucedido, y por lo tanto a él. La respuesta no estaba allí. No estaba en ningún libro que ella tenía. Ya había buscado en todos ellos. —Creo que terminaré esto en la intimidad de mi habitación si no te importa.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo ella.

Él cerró la puerta con lo que Hermione decidió llama un énfasis excesivo porque seguramente Draco Malfoy no había simplemente cerrado la puerta de su dormitorio en un ataque de resentimiento.

Se sentó sin moverse durante mucho tiempo. Eventualmente Lynx saltó a su regazo y exigió que la acariciara, y lo hizo. Mientras movía su mano a lo largo de la parte peluda de color naranja, se dio cuenta de lo suave que era su pelaje y lo relajante del fuerte repiqueteo del ronroneo. Otra parte de ella quería ir a golpear la puerta de Malfoy y exigir por qué pensaba que ella debía abrirle su corazón a él. ¿Por qué debía extenderse en los detalles de lo que sentía por esta pesadilla, cómo había empezado, como ella había sufrido? ¿Acaso él quería que ella explicara todas las formas por las que ella había encontrado esto humillante? Él era dueño de su vida. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era tocarla para convertirla en un animal tonto y sumiso. ¿No era suficiente eso?

* * *

 _A/N Gracias, de nuevo, por su respuesta a esto. Estoy impresionada y honrada._

 _N/T: Alguien está de buen humor y antes de presentar sus trabajos finales decidió subir el capítulo de inmediato. Gracias una vez más a mi bella Alice (heart)._


	5. El Visitante

_**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es obra de **J.K Rowling**. Este fic tampoco es de mi autoría, es una **traducción autorizada** del fic escrito por **Colubrina**. Traducción beteada por **AliciaBlackM**._

* * *

 **LA** **VARIANTE** **EQUIVOCADA**

 _(The Wrong Strain)_

 _por Colubrina_

 **C** apítulo **c** inco: **E** l **V** isitante

* * *

Malfoy estaba de espaldas a ella cuando entró y tuvo la irónica idea que parecía ser un tema en su, bueno, ella odiaba llamarlo relación, pero realmente no había una palabra para lo que eran. Vinculados,tal vez, aunque solo uno era dependiente hasta donde ella podía decir, así que no parecía del todo adecuado tampoco. Lo que sea eso, él mayormente se posicionaba de tal forma que no la podía ver. Hoy parecía que estaba preparando café y a ella le hizo gracia el descubrir que su cabello se veía tan mal como el de ella por la mañana. Una mata de pelo formaba un remolino que apuntaba hacia el techo en un ángulo. Él tenía que saber que ella estaba allí, pero no se volvió. No se había dado cuenta de su presencia en absoluto.

—Te culpo por la forma en que me trataste cuando tenías doce, trece, catorce —dijo sin introducción. Ella había ensayado primero esto tumbada en la cama y luego en la ducha. Él detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y puso sus manos sobre el mostrador, sus dedos extendidos se abrieron más, pero por lo demás él no reaccionó—. Eras un racista, elitista, bravucón y arrogante.

Se detuvo para tomar un respiro y él dijo. —Eso es justo.

— _No_ te culpo por lo que hayas hecho durante la guerra. Cualquier cosa que hiciste por Voldemort. Cualquier cosa que te hizo hacer. Eso no fue tu culpa. — Esto había sonado más coherente bajo el chorro de agua y eso le molestó, pero ella abrió la boca para seguir adelante cuando él habló.

—No te creo —dijo—, pero gracias por la cortesía.

—Oh, créeme, realmente eras un bravucón —comentó ella sin pensar. Los hombros de Malfoy empezaron a temblar y Hermione pensó por un momento que lo había hecho llorar, pero cuando se dio la vuelta él estaba sonriendo y ella se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que lo había visto sonreír, desde que había iniciado este calvario para él. Como hija de dos dentistas, reconoció que Malfoy tenía los dientes perfectos. Como mujer, pensó cómo esos labios vueltos hacia arriba transforman sus ángulos en encanto. Como veela, se dejó llevar hacia él, atraída por el condenable poder que él tenía sobre ella.

Se obligó a detenerse y se abalanzó en su silla. Se sentía viva. Se sentía gloriosa. Se sentía como si quisiera oler sus camisas y eso era absolutamente inaceptable por lo que hoy iba a salir a rondar las calles. Tal vez que iría a una librería o conseguir algo de comer. Por el amor de Godric, él ni siquiera le gustaba tanto. Las ganas de saber a qué olía Malfoy eran raras.

—Lo sé —añadió. Los pensamientos de Hermione se habían alejado de su propio camino por lo que ella no estaba segura de lo que estaba hablando y momentáneamente debió haberse quedado en blanco porque Malfoy rio de nuevo. —Sé que era un bravucón —finalizó.

—¿Tienes algún tipo de excusa que deseas ofrecer? —preguntó ella—. Padres abusivos, inseguridades profundamente arraigadas, miedo al fracaso, ¿necesidad de atención?

—¿Era un pequeño consentido de mierda? —sugirió y eso la hizo reír. No podía culparlo por su honestidad—. Sin embargo, me gusta la atención —añadió y colocó una segunda taza y le sirvió un poco del café que había estado haciendo—. ¿Azúcar en éste también?

Ella asintió, y él le puso azúcar antes de entregárselo. —¿Planes para hoy? —preguntó. Malfoy tuvo cuidado de no tocarla, y el hechizo que su sonrisa había lanzado sobre ella lentamente escapó en una sensación general de salud y energía mientras ella bebía el café.

—Blaise va a venir —respondió él. Ella debió haber fallado en ocultar su respuesta a eso porque él arqueó las cejas en su burla habitual. Ni siquiera necesitó articular sus pensamientos: si él tenía que aguantar a sus amigos, ella tenía que soportar a los suyos. Hermione miró hacia su café y suspiró. Él y Harry habían logrado interactuar civilmente, e incluso Ron había mantenido la mayor parte de su ira por todo eso para sí mismo, al menos en el apartamento. En el camino de regreso había despotricado sobre lo injusto que era el que de todas las personas en el mundo tenía que estar vinculada a _Malfoy_. _«Apuesto a que lo está disfrutando»,_ había dicho furiosamente. « _Estoy seguro que siente placer el tenerte bajo su pulgar.»_

Hasta el momento, a él no parecía encantarle mucho todo esto.

—Blaise me hace parecer modesto —dijo Malfoy—. Pero será lo suficientemente educado cada vez que estén juntos, así que si no es mucha molestia el ser agradable, lo agradecería.

—Yo sé cómo ser agradable —comentó—, pero estaba pensando que yo podría salir.

Él se revolvió ante eso y ella lo miró sorprendida. Ciertamente él no quería su ser nacida de muggles y veela alrededor cuando sus amigos estuvieran presentes. Malfoy se encogió de hombros. —También podríamos terminar rápido—dijo—. Blaise será mordaz, lo pondrás en su lugar, y luego... Asumo que no planeas mudarte, por lo que tendremos que explicar todo esto a todos nuestros amigos con el tiempo.

—Los míos ya lo saben —indicó ella.

—Los míos, muy excepcionalmente, no.

Eso, por supuesto, tenía sentido, y ella dio un pequeño e infeliz asentimiento para consentir su petición. El café estaba bueno. Había croissants en la cocina que Malfoy había pedido a domicilio cada dos días, y ella tenía al menos tres libros que no había leído sobre la historia de los derechos de las criaturas en el continente. El tema se había vuelto menos agradable ahora que era la criatura. El cambio de perspectiva cambió todo. Ella optó por volver a leer una historia sobre las Guerras de los Goblin, mientras Malfoy se duchaba y volvía, con el pelo obediente a su voluntad de nuevo. Hermione se había acurrucado en su silla, perdida en los mecanismos de la guerra mágica, cuando un golpe imperioso anunció la entrada de Blaise Zabini.

—He oído que tenías un nuevo pichón—dijo Zabini sin ningún tipo de introducción—. Los rumores están por todas partes.

—Me gusta pensar que es más como una paloma —aclaró Malfoy.

Zabini miró a Hermione y ella se erizó bajo la inspección. Sus ojos recorrieron su pelo, el suéter estirado que se había puesto esa mañana, y ella nunca se había sentido tan inadecuada. —Más bien un gorrión, diría yo —señaló. Se dejó caer en una silla y estiró los pies. Sus zapatos resplandecían con mayor calidad que incluso los de Malfoy lucían baratos y Hermione se moría por verter lo que quedaba de su café frío en ellos. —Así que, suéltalo —dijo—. ¿Qué está pasando?

Hermione podía recordar la forma en que Blaise solía sentarse en la mesa durante las pequeñas cenas que Slughorn amaba celebrar en Hogwarts para los más destacados e importantes. Él miraba alrededor como si todo el mundo estuviera debajo de él, pero aun moderadamente impresionado como si hubieras sido forzado a ir a los juegos infantiles porque tu primo estaba allí.

—Bueno —habló antes de que Malfoy pudiera responder—. Me las arreglé para quedar infectada con un virus mágico que con eficacia me hace adicta a Malfoy, y, sin él, muero.

—He oído que eras una Veela —comentó—. Claramente todos los rumores no son ciertos.

—Oh, sí que lo es —contestó Malfoy—. Es una especie diferente.

—¿Hay una especie que no es hermosa? —preguntó Zabini.

Esta vez fue Malfoy quien habló antes de que ella pudiera librar cualquiera de las réplicas que estaban amontonadas en la punta de su lengua. —Ella no ha estado bien —dijo—. Nadie luce su mejor aspecto mientras se está recuperando del ataque de varios meses de una enfermedad.

—Aun así —objetó Zabini—, confío en que logres conseguirte enredar con el tipo normal de Veela.

—Es divertido —dijo Malfoy—. Pero no tenía idea de que tuvieras un deseo de muerte. —Cuando Zabini inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado en una parodia de pregunta educada, agregó—: Serás educado con ella, Zabini, o te encontrarás en un caso grave de algo desagradable e incurable.

En lugar de cualquier reacción que Hermione podría haber predicho, los ojos de Blaise se tornaron especulativos ante la amenaza. Sin embargo, no lo encaró. Él sólo se volvió hacia ella y le preguntó algo que la sorprendió con su perspicacia.

—¿Cómo es la sensación?

Ella no respondió al inicio. No estaba segura de cómo explicarlo, o incluso si quisiera, pero cuando miró con inquietud a Malfoy, ella supo que él no tenía ninguna intención de intervenir esta vez. Probablemente estaba feliz de verla acorralada ante una respuesta. Hermione se mordió el interior de su boca y buscó una manera de explicar y ambos hombres se sentaron y esperaron. —Eres muy directo para ser un Slytherin —dijo al fin, tratando de esquivar.

Zabini se encogió de hombros. —He tenido lo mío con alguien de los leones —dijo—. Sólo responden a la pregunta directa, no la sutil.

—¿Quién? —preguntó ella, repentinamente curiosa por saber cuál de sus compañeras de casa podría haber tenido una aventura con el hombre, pero él sólo sonrió enigmáticamente y ella supuso que era al menos lo suficientemente un caballero para no compartir sus conquistas.

—¿La sensación? —inquirió de nuevo.

—¿Alguna vez ha visto una Veela completa? —preguntó ella—. El tipo normal, quiero decir.

Él asintió. —En la Copa Mundial —dijo—. Eran las mascotas de Bulgaria.

—¿Cómo reaccionaste?

Zabini pareció contemplar y dijo, después de pensarlo un momento—: Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para estar cerca de ellas. Nunca había visto nada tan encantador y el mundo se redujo sólo a ellas. Por lo que recuerdo, tuvieron que retenerme para no saltar desde nuestro palco y correr al campo. Si alguien me hubiera dicho que ella disfrutaría verme cortar mi garganta, hubiera muerto de felicidad a sus pies.

—El contacto físico intensifica el efecto —reveló Hermione—. Es eufórico y sin sentido y... Pero esa es tan buena descripción como cualquiera. —Miró a Malfoy y su rostro rápidamente se inmutó, pero no antes de ver algo oscuro en sus ojos. Lástima, tal vez, o placer. De cualquier forma, la dejó sintiéndose demasiado vulnerable. Ella cruzó los pies debajo suyo con más fuerza, como si eso podría protegerla de los ojos demasiado astutos y burlones de Zabini.

* * *

 _A/N: Gracias, a todos, por sus generosas respuestas a esta historia. Espero que continúe complaciéndolas_.

 _N/T: Una vez más lamento no poder contestar sus reviews, sí los leo, pero el tiempo no me da y bueno, difícilmente entro ya a ffnet xD. Agradecimientos a AliciaBlackM por betear los capítulos en tiempo récord._


	6. La Idea

_**Disclaimer:**_ _El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es obra de_ _ **J.K Rowling**_ _. Este fic tampoco es de mi autoría, es una_ _ **traducción autorizada**_ _del fic escrito por_ _ **Colubrina**_ _. Traducción beteada por_ _ **AliciaBlackM**_ _._

* * *

 **LA** **VARIANTE** **EQUIVOCADA**

 _(The Wrong Strain)_

 _por Colubrina_

 **C** apítulo **s** eis: **L** a **I** dea

* * *

Draco se frotó la cabeza. Había estado en esto durante toda la tarde y, aparte del desarrollo de la fatiga ocular y una palpitación proveniente de detrás de una ceja, no había logrado nada. Siete carpetas delgadas. Siete supervivientes Veela que habían hecho lo correcto y se habían registrado como criaturas en el Ministerio de la Magia. Siete casos para estudiar.

La forma en que la enfermedad se propagó estaba bien documentada. Cada Veela había descrito al detalle cómo había sido contaminada, mientras Draco se preguntaba quién había sido la que contagió a Hermione, realmente no importaba. Al menos, pensó que no importaba. Lo que él quería—lo que su padre quería—era averiguar cómo Hermione se había vinculado a él. ¿Cómo seleccionaban estas variantes de Veela a sus parejas? No parecía haber algo en común. Dos ya habían estado casadas con los suyos. Las otras cinco habían conocido el suyo, pero con diferentes grados de intimidad que no tenían sentido. Algunas habían sido amantes. Algunas sólo habían conocido a sus compañeros casualmente antes de que la enfermedad las atrapara en sus garras. Una había tenido la mala suerte de haber estado en un edificio que los muggles habían tratado de quemar, su única conexión con su futuro compañero, es que él también había estado allí. Ellos no se habían visto antes de ese día y no habían coincidido antes de ese día hasta que ella de alguna forma se dio cuenta de que él era su salvador

Terminaron casándose y, si el expediente era verídico, fueron felices. Los nueve niños que tuvieron hacían referencia a por lo menos una entusiasta vida sexual, aunque también Draco sospechaba de una falta de habilidad con los encantos anticonceptivos. Esperaba que hubieran sido felices por lo menos. No veía cómo era posible con tantos niños, pero de todos modos les deseaba lo mejor a la pareja.

Apartó las hojas de pergamino y frunció los dedos con frustración. Nueve hijos. No había información sobre lo que había pensado o sentido, cómo la enfermedad la había afectado, o por qué se había aferrado a un casi total desconocido, pero se había sentido obligada a enumerar los nombres de todos sus hijos en lugar de cualquier cosa que pudiera haber sido útil.

 _«Estúpidos y buenos para nada»_ , pensó mientras cerraba los archivos. No estaba seguro si se refería a las Veela, sus compañeros, o los trabajadores del Ministerio que habían tomado la información y la habían archivado. Ya que las criaturas no eran peligrosas, o incluso especialmente interesantes, nadie había querido ser exhaustivo. Pensó en pedirle a su padre que verificara si había más registros en otros países, pero decidió que sería una pérdida de tiempo. A los franceses no les gustaba compartir, y la MACUSA era una pesadilla absoluta. Acababan de devolver las cartas llenas de negativas justificando por cómo Gran Bretaña había apoyado a Voldemort, como si ellos no hubieran tenido su propia Revuelta de Chamanes. No se suponía que nadie supiera sobre eso.

Se apartó de la mesa y decidió acostarse. La estrecha cama puesta contra una pared se hundió un poco bajo su peso, y miró a través de la habitación a la pintura blanca sin adornos. No había colgado nada personal, no había traído en una sola cosa de casa aparte de ropa. La mesa de madera cerca de la única ventana de la habitación era el único mobiliario aparte de la cama. La habitación era grande y austera. Le gustaba de esa manera. Se sentía limpio.

Granger había salido después del desayuno. Ya se veía mejor. Apenas una semana ante su presencia y las bolsas bajo sus ojos habían pasado de oscuras cavernas a unas manchas muy débiles. Su piel no parecía tan gris, y había reunido energía para poner al menos un pequeño esfuerzo en controlar sus rizos. Ella nunca sería una belleza, pero ya no le recordaba a un paciente recién liberado de San Mungo. Y todo esto había sucedido sin tocarle nada más que la mano desde la confesión de Hermione a Blaise. Todo lo que ella necesitaba era su presencia.

Supuso que era bueno ser necesario.

 _«Euforia sin sentido, ¿eh?»_ , había dicho Blaise más tarde, cuando lo había acompañado a bajar las escaleras y habían pasado por el servil y todavía-empleado portero. _«_ _El sexo debe ser algo_ _»_.

Draco había resoplado y Blaise se había ido. Se preguntó a dónde había ido su pequeña ave. ¿Más libros, tal vez, o almuerzo con Potter y Weasley? Tal vez no había terminado realmente las cosas con Weasley y, ahora que tenía otra vez la energía, planeaban encontrarse para tener sexo. Si la información en sus útiles archivos era correcta, tendrían un encuentro desagradable.

Por otro lado, Granger sólo le había dado un beso a Potter sin tocar su piel, así que supuso que tenía que saberlo. Habían pasado meses, pensó. Casi un año. Tenía que haberlo descubierto a estas alturas. Así que sexo, no. Libros, entonces. La investigación era su protección contra el temor de que se quedara con él para siempre, pero ella no poseía un solo libro que no se pudiera encontrar en una tienda y no era probable que escogiera algo especialmente útil en el Callejón Diagon. La información real sólo se encontraría en volúmenes indeseables.

Se quedó con los ojos cerrados durante un rato y esperó a que el dolor de cabeza se disipara. En algún momento lo hizo, y en algún momento después de eso pudo oír la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Granger había vuelto a su jaula. Al menos le había dado una buena.

Se levantó de la cama y salió a saludarla, cuidando de cerrar la puerta de su habitación. El frío vacío de su habitación seguramente haría que ella le hiciera preguntas, y las carpetas la harían preguntar aún más. No tenía ganas de dar explicaciones hoy.

—¿Te divertiste? —le preguntó. Ella dejó caer una bolsa sobre la mesa y entró a la cocina para poner la tetera. —Supongo que no es mucho esperar que te hayas comprado algo más atractivo que tu habitual juego de suéteres estirados en rojo y dorado.

Ella no volteó, aunque sus hombros se tensaron ante eso y él se rio.

—Eres tan obvia, Granger —dijo.

—Y tú un idiota —le espetó.

—Muy cierto —reconoció—. ¿Me sirves un poco ya que estás en ello?

Ella se mofó, pero era demasiado amable y colocó otra taza. —¿Earl Grey* está bien? —preguntó, pero ya estaba colocando las hojas en la tetera. La tentación de decirle que no picaba su cerebro, pero eso sería un antagonismo sin sentido cuando lo que tenía que hacer era avanzar con ella. Si sólo confiaba en él, incluso un poco, ella podría abrirse y decirle algo que haría que todas las piezas quepan en su lugar. Si siete carpetas demasiado delgadas eran frustrantes, vivir con la única de su clase y no hacer ningún progreso en comprenderla era aún más.

—Sabes que sólo estoy siendo una mierda, ¿verdad? —preguntó mientras se acomodaba en el sofá—.Usa lo que quieras.

—Sé que estás mucho más acostumbrada a las chicas, mujeres, que se arreglan para ti —dijo.

Ella se paró en el mostrador y esperó a que el agua hierva y no lo miró, pero Draco sabía de una grieta cuando oía una. —Algunas mujeres tienen que hacerlo —comentó.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Arreglarse. —Esperó a que ella lo descifrara en silencio y la sonrisa en su rostro cuando ella le entregó el té preparado sugirió que lo había hecho, aunque ella no preguntó más. Eso era un alivio. Pansy se habría acurrucado a su costado y dicho, _"¿Lo hago?",_ y lo obligaría a asegurarle que, no, ella era una de esas mujeres especiales que eran hermosas e interesantes, incluso sin pasar una hora frente al espejo cada mañana. No estaba seguro de haber visto a Pansy sin maquillaje en años. Nunca la había visto así.

Granger, por supuesto, no se acurrucó. Ella tuvo cuidado de no tocarlo y luego se sentó en su propio sillón. Lynx estaba en su regazo en un instante y él sonrió al ver el cuadro que hacían ambos. Mujer en un suéter dorado desgastado con un gato naranja. Apreciaba la forma en que combinaban. —¿Qué? —preguntó ella.

—Nada —contestó—. Tengo una propuesta.

La forma en que lucía nerviosa y se aferraba con más fuerza al mango de su taza le hizo tener que deje de chirriar los dientes conscientemente. No había hecho otra cosa que hacer un esfuerzo por ella desde que había llegado a la Mansión Malfoy y aun así ella asumía automáticamente lo peor. Algún día eso lo iba a obligar a hacer algo que ambos se arrepentirían.

—Hagamos una fiesta —propuso—. Del tipo fiesta de inauguración. —Cuando ella pareció dudar, añadió—: Disiparía los rumores de una vez. Sí, eres una Veela, sí, estamos viviendo juntos, no, no estamos saliendo.

—¿La gente piensa eso? —El nivel de horror en sus ojos era un insulto más—. ¿Piensan que estamos saliendo?

—Algunas personas han sugerido que he perdido la cabeza —dijo—. Rebajarme a ti, y todo lo demás. —Miró sus manos como para transmitir el aburrimiento—. Es tedioso tener que decirle a todo el mundo que te estoy ayudando.

—¿Rebajarte? —Ella lo miró con furia y él sintió una punzada en su estómago que no podía identificar. Tal vez no podía estar arrepentido por haberla herido; ella no le gustaba especialmente—nunca lo había hecho—y nunca había sido considerado de los sentimientos de sus amigos. ¿Estaba molesto porque ella estaba tan enfadada por la idea de que la gente pensaba que estaban saliendo? Era una suposición lógica, y después de todo, él era considerado un buen partido, o lo había sido hasta que llevó a una Veela dependiente al cuarto de huéspedes. Eso, decidió él, tenía que serlo. Se sintió insultado que ella pensara que salir con él era rebajarse.

La presencia de ella en el dormitorio más pequeño era otro beneficio de ser el hombre que su condición había elegido. Se libraría de las brujas que querían dar un paseo por el lado salvaje con un ex mortífago, y también de las que estaban dispuestas a pasar por alto su pasado por los galeones de la familia Malfoy. Se libraría de las brujas en general, aparte de ésta. Estaba cansado de las brujas. Ninguna de ellas era lo suficientemente buena.

—¿Una fiesta? —preguntó—. Podemos arreglar todo eso en una noche. Si invitamos a Pansy, escribirá una de sus columnas de chismes, queramos o no, y todos lo sabrán.

—Todo el mundo lo sabrá —dijo ella suavemente.

Se preguntó si Granger se habría registrado en el Ministerio de la manera en que se suponía que debía, como la criatura que era. Haría que su padre revisara eso y, si ella no lo había hecho, que lo arreglara y modificara. —No estás avergonzada, ¿verdad? —indagó. Las palabras sonaron más gentiles de lo que esperaba. —No es como si lo que te sucedió fuera tu culpa.

—No. —Ella se enderezó. —Por supuesto que no me avergüenzo. No hay nada de qué avergonzarse. Una fiesta suena genial.

* * *

 _A/N - Gracias, lectores asombrosos, por su apoyo. Su energía y entusiasmo estimula la escritura, es verdad, no puedo mentir._

 _N/T: Está haciendo un frío de la ptm y no sé si soy yo o es este invierno tiene planeado llenarme de medicamentos. Bueno, aquí tienen otro episodio del drama-dramione como un regalo para las bellas personitas que dejaron su sexy review y que ahora son las células de my heart._

 _*Earl Grey: Según la sabia Wikipedia, es una mezcla de té aromatizada con aceite de bergamota. Tradicionalmente hecha con té negro, existen otras variedades hechas con té verde u oolong aromatizados con bergamota que son llamados de la misma manera._ _Suele tomarse solo o con un poco de leche. Por su sabor cítrico resulta refrescante y puede tomarse frío. Debido a la intensidad del sabor del Earl Grey original, se considera apropiado para tomar en cualquier momento del día, desde acompañando el tradicional desayuno inglés, entre horas, o, por supuesto a la hora del té._


	7. La Fiesta

_**Disclaimer:**_ _El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es obra de_ _ **J.K Rowling**_ _. Este fic tampoco es de mi autoría, es una_ _ **traducción autorizada**_ _del fic escrito por_ _ **Colubrina**_ _. Este capítulo no ha sido betead_ _o_

 **LA** **VARIANTE** **EQUIVOCADA**

 _(The Wrong Strain)_

 _por Colubrina_

 **C** apítulo **s** iete: **L** a **F** iesta

* * *

Llevaba mangas largas para evitar tocar accidentalmente a alguien y, mientras el apartamento se llenaba de gente y se calentaba cada vez más, empezó a sentirse agitada. Había saludado a más gente en la puerta de lo que podía recordar, casi todos amigos de Malfoy. Ella no tenía ni idea de que fuera tan popular, pero supuso que el dinero podía hacer eso por una persona. Ella asintió severamente a Blaise Zabini cuando entró, tuvo que alejar su mano antes de que Theodore Nott, a quien sólo recordaba vagamente de Pociones Avanzadas, pudiera besarla, y simplemente quedarse mirando a Greg Goyle. Ella no tenía ni idea de que él y Malfoy seguían siendo amigos, pero se veía exactamente igual, salvo por las entradas.

El comentario de Malfoy sobre sus suéteres el otro día le había dolido más de lo que quería admitir y ella había decidido que iba a brillar en esta fiesta. Había esparcido un poco de tónico en el cabello para calmar lo peor del frizz, enhorabuena si terminara lacio. En su lugar, había usado una cinta ancha para mantener su cabello alejado del rostro y dejarlo salvajemente suelto en todas las direcciones. Había cogido un sujetador desde el fondo del cajón que el tiempo y lavado no habían estirado, y encontró una falda de un azul intenso que armonizaba con su suéter amarillo dorado favorito. El raso satén lo hacía festivo y, pensó, combinado con el suéter no lucía demasiado elegante. Los ojos de Malfoy se habían abierto de par en par un momento cuando salió de su habitación. —Te vistes decentemente — dijo.

Ella había pensado que nadie lo acusaría de exagerar los elogios hasta que los invitados comenzaron a llegar. A Pansy le dijo que estaba aún más hermosa de lo habitual. A Ginny Weasley, que su vestimenta pondría al mundo en llamas. Le había dicho a Daphne Greengrass, quien olfateó cuando vio a Hermione como si algo oliera mal, que debía ser divina. Para Hermione, él entrelazaba insultos a través de sus medios cumplidos.

Deseaba volver a estar unida a Ron, Neville, Dean o alguien—cualquiera—que fuera simplemente agradable.

El calor de la habitación la llevó a tomar una bebida fría y pararse junto a una ventana abierta. Mientras bebía la limonada helada que siempre tenía Malfoy en su mano, Harry se apoyó contra la pared a su lado, con cuidado de no tocarla. —¿Cómo te va? —preguntó.

—Bien—dijo. Ante su mirada dudosa agregó—: Mejor.

—Eso veo —expuso. Harry estudió la fiesta, a los invitados pasándola bien y tomó un largo trago de la cerveza en su mano. Había llegado tarde y las festividades se habían prolongado durante más de una hora cuando tomó una copa y la encontró de pie alejada de toda la diversión. Ella sospechaba que Harry había sido abordado por personas que querían ser capaces de decir que habían hablado con El Niño Que Vivió. Eso le sucedía mucho, incluso ahora, años después de la guerra. —Pareces menos muerta.

—Gracias —dijo secamente—. Veré si puedo hacer que Parkinson use eso en su columna de chismes, _Hermione Granger parecía menos muerta en su fiesta_.

Harry se echó a reír. —Es todo un personaje —dijo—. Y cuidado, viene para acá.

—Tenemos suerte —señaló Hermione.

Malfoy la siguió y se acercó al lado de Hermione cuando se apartó de la pared y forzó una sonrisa hacia la mujer que, después de todo, era una invitada en su apartamento. Ella apreciaba el apoyo. —Te ves bien —dijo— ¿Cómo va el trabajo de escritura?

—Bien. —Parkinson la miró hambrienta—. Entonces, Granger, eres una Veela.

—No es un secreto —dijo Hermione.

—¿Te has registrado?

Hermione podía sentir su estómago contraerse. Había estado posponiéndolo a pesar de que sabía que era un requerimiento legal. Ella simplemente no quería llenar los formularios que lo hacían oficial, ella no era una persona a los ojos del mundo mágico, sino una criatura perceptiva en su lugar. Y ella había pensado que ser una nacida de muggles había sido malo.

—Por supuesto que lo es —dijo Malfoy fácilmente—. ¿Estabas planeando intentar hacer una exposición, Pans?

El intenso rubor que apareció en las mejillas de Parkinson sugirió que eso era exactamente lo que ella esperaba hacer. —Bueno, dime algo —dijo ella—. Háblame un poco de tu existencia, Granger. —Su sonrisa mostró sus dientes. —He hablado con Zabini, dice que cuando tocas a Malfoy, es la mejor sensación de todas*.

—Bueno —inició Hermione, tratando de mantener la compostura—, no he probado todos los estupefacientes que hay, Parkinson, así que no puedo darte una respuesta justa a eso.

—¿Pero te pone bien?

—Parkinson —dijo Harry en advertencia, pero Hermione se encogió de hombros como si no importara.

—Es sin duda mejor que el breve tiempo en donde estoy sufriendo cada vez que no está cerca —dijo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo puedes estar separada? —Pansy Parkinson había pasado por completo a modo periodista, aunque no había sacado una libreta.

—No lo hemos probado en detalle —respondió Hermione. Ella buscó algo para darle a la mujer que la satisficiera sin revelar demasiado. No quería hablar de cómo había pasado días en la cama, llena de dolor que no podía siquiera calmarse para leer. No quería hablar de cómo había llorado cuando se dio cuenta de que Malfoy era la respuesta, segura de que él la condenaría a muerte. Ella ciertamente no quería hablar de cómo casi parecía brillar cuando lo miraba o de cómo tenía problemas para no arrastrarse a su regazo. Todo eso era demasiado íntimo para compartir con los codiciosos ojos de Pansy Parkinson. —No puedo soportar el toque de nadie. Podrías encontrarlo interesante debido a tu súbita fascinación por el tema.

Pansy Parkinson inmediatamente puso su mano sobre la muñeca de Hermione y esta observó su rostro. Era lo único que podía hacer para no estremecerse de repulsión. Una vez le había descrito el estremecimiento a Harry como la sensación cuando sientes un poco de algas alrededor de tu tobillo en la orilla y por un breve momento piensas que es una mano fría y muerta que te atrapa para arrastrarte debajo de las olas.

Harry alejó la mano de inmediato. —No lo hagas —indicó—. Acaba de decirte que no le gusta.

—Solo estoy revisando para ver si es verdad —dijo Pansy—. Parece que lo es. O es eso, Granger, o eres una excelente actriz.

—Bueno —dijo Hermione—. Mientras no decidas comprobar nada más, estamos bien, espero que estés disfrutando la fiesta, pero creo que debo ir a ver a Ginny, así que, si me disculpas.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera alejarse, Pansy se metió en su camino.

—Oh, vamos Granger —dijo Pansy—. Es una fiesta, disfrútala.

Entonces la mujer le dio un fuerte empujón y Hermione se tropezó directamente con Malfoy. Cuando la atrapó para que no cayera, su mano rozó su muñeca expuesta, el mismo lugar que Pansy había tocado momentos antes, y estaba perdida. El toque era eléctrico. Era eufórico. Había intentado no tocarlo, ni siquiera a través de la tela, y ahora no podía recordar por qué. Ella lo miró y sonrió con deleite al ver esos ojos grises mirándola. Eran de un color tan inusual. Nunca había visto nada parecido a ellos. Hermione se balanceó para poder presionarse contra él por completo y se alejó débilmente de la insoportable risa detrás de ella. Draco envolvió uno de sus perfectos, perfectos brazos alrededor de su cintura y miró por encima de su hombro mientras Hermione descansaba su mejilla sobre su camisa. Sus dedos se deslizaron bajo el suéter y se presionaron contra su piel y ella pudo sentir sus cuidadas uñas curvándose en la carne sobre su cadera. También pudo sentir su camisa. Él tenía las mejores camisas. El lino era tan suave que quería envolver todo su cuerpo en él y cuando inhaló capturó los olores mezclados de cualquiera sea el jabón que había usado, el whisky que había estado bebiendo, y algo de modo indefinible, maravillosamente él.

—Vete —amenazó él. Su voz era tan dura y fría que Hermione se estremeció y volvió a levantar la mirada, preocupada porque le hubiera disgustado a él, pero no estaba dirigiendo su veneno contra ella, así que decidió que no le importaba lo que lo había molestado. Acurrucó su mejilla sobre su camisa y suspiró con placer.

—Me estaba divirtiendo un poco. —Escuchó a alguien decir—. No es como si le importara. Mírala.

Draco sacó su varita del bolsillo y ella casi arrulla. Él era tan bueno con la magia. Había ordenado sus libros cuando se mudó y esa no había sido la cosa más considerada de todos los tiempos. Atento y poderoso y olía _tan_ bien. Hermione sabía que no se suponía que debías admitir que algunas personas eran mejores en la magia, pero algunas lo eran. —Creo que te dije que salieras —dijo.

Oyó a alguien resoplar. —¿Cuándo llegaste a ser tan aburrido? —Ese alguien preguntó, luego gritó mientras Draco le lanzaba una maldición no verbal.

—El siguiente dolerá mucho más —dijo—. Blaise, Potter, saquen a todos, yo me ocuparé de esta.

Draco la levantó y ella presionó su rostro contra su cuello, luego lo lamió para ver si sabía tan bien como olía. Y así fue, tal vez mejor. —De acuerdo, Granger —dijo—. Vamos a meterte en la cama antes de que hagas algo de lo cual te arrepientas por la mañana.

Ella hizo un puchero cuando la depositó en la cama. —¿Quiero estar en _tu_ cuarto —dijo.

—Estoy seguro —dijo—. Pero, ése es mi espacio privado, y tendrás que espabilarte en tu propia cama.

Él había dejado de tocar su piel cuando la dejó sobre la cama y un rayo de racionalidad flotó hasta la parte superior del cerebro de Hermione, la euforia se desvaneció y ella tomó aliento. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Alguien la había visto?

—La fiesta —comenzó ella con horror mientras volvía a la razón—. Parkinson.

—Me ocuparé de ello —dijo. Conocía a Draco Malfoy desde que tenía once años. Lo había visto mezquino, cruel, vengativo y asustado. No creía que lo vería tan furioso.

—Lo siento —dijo ella. Había hecho un espectáculo de sí misma. Había pensado que su reacción a sus masajes había sido humillante. Eso no fue nada. Esta era _la humillación_.

—No lo sientas —señaló. Extendió una mano como si fuera a ofrecer consuelo y luego lo pensó mejor y la metió en su bolsillo. —No has hecho nada malo.

Hermione respiró profunda y temblorosamente y luego dijo—: Gracias. —Podría haber sido la primera cosa verdaderamente sincera que había dicho desde que se habían mudado juntos. De hecho era la más espontánea.

—No salgas hasta que te sientas más como tú, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo, y luego cerró la puerta y la dejó sola.

* * *

 _*originalmente dice best high ever, traducido se refiere a la sensación que uno tiene cuando fuma o se droga, desde volar, poner bien, etc._

 _ **A/N**_ _: Hay una foto del outfit que Hermione usa en el tablero de Pinterest para esta historia._

 _ **N/T:**_ _Como dice Colubrina, en su pinterest Colubrina pueden encontrar el tablero referente al fic y las imágenes referentes :). Este capítulo no ha sido beteado, siento que AliciaBlackM tiene mucha carga ya u.u y agradezco su apoyo hasta ahora con respecto al fic. Si encuentran algún error en el capítulo sería genial si me lo hicieran saber en sus comentarios y también sepan que busco una beta para los futuros capítulos que vendrán lentamente._

 _09/02/18_


	8. Las Consecuencias

_**Disclaimer:**_ _El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es obra de_ _ **J.K Rowling**_ _. Este fic tampoco es de mi autoría, es una_ _ **traducción autorizada**_ _del fic escrito por_ _ **Colubrina**_ _. Este capítulo no ha sido beteado._

 **LA** **VARIANTE** **EQUIVOCADA**

 _(The Wrong Strain)_

 _por Colubrina_

 **C** apítulo **oc** ho: **L** as **C** onsecuencias

* * *

Hermione yacía en su cama y miraba fijamente el techo mientras escuchaba irse a los invitados de la fiesta. El techo era alto, apropiado para este apartamento caro. Los techos eran altos, los pisos de madera, la vista era excelente, y ella se preguntaba si alguna vez sería capaz de hacer frente a cualquiera de sus invitados. O a cualquier otra persona. ¿Qué diría la columna de chismes de Pansy? Se lamentaría por siempre el haber aceptado la sugerencia de Malfoy de dar una fiesta. Tal vez podría retirarse al mundo muggle y nunca volver a comprar en el callejón Diagon. No era como si pudiera conseguir un trabajo en el mundo mágico. Nadie contrataría a una criatura, sobre todo no una propensa a derretirse de amor cada vez que rozara a su compañero de piso.

Cuando la sala de estar quedó en silencio por un tiempo, decidió que era seguro salir. Cuando se asomó cautelosamente de su habitación, el apartamento estaba casi vacío. Sólo Malfoy, Zabini e, improbablemente, Harry permanecían allí, todos sentados alrededor de la mesa. Una botella de whisky le hizo saber lo que habían estado haciendo para pasar el tiempo mientras ella se recuperaba. —¿Quieres uno? —preguntó Zabini.

—Más que nada en el mundo —respondió con honestidad.

Le sirvió un vaso y lo tomó. Habían dejado su silla vacía y se hundió en ella y miró a los tres hombres.

—Bueno —dijo Zabini—. Eso fue divertido.

Malfoy casi gruñó y Zabini levantó las manos fingiendo sumisión. Hermione no creía que realmente él lamentara lo más mínimo por el comentario. Él había disfrutado cada momento del drama de la noche. Maldición, él había sido el que le contó a Parkinson sobre el efecto que Malfoy tenía sobre ella. Ella debería estar enojada con él, pero todo lo que realmente sentía era cansancio.

Harry se encogió en su asiento. —Lo siento —dijo—.Debería haberte detenido antes de que te derrumbaras sobre él.

—No es tu culpa —habló Hermione automáticamente. Había dicho eso tantas veces desde que esto había sucedido. Se lo había dicho a Fleur, que la había presentado con su primo. Le había dicho a Ron, que sintió que de alguna manera debería haberla protegido. Incluso se lo había dicho al primo demasiado guapo con el que había tenido una cita. La cena había sido agradable. El sexo había estado bien. Había pasado un buen rato, aunque no espectacular. No había planeado una segunda cita, y probablemente ni siquiera lo hubiera vuelto a ver si no la hubiera convertido en esta cosa extraña mitad Veela. Él no sabía que portaba la infección, no sabía que podía infectarla. " _No tenía los síntomas"_ , había dicho Fleur mientras le temblaban las manos. " _Es una condición específica de las Veelas. Él no sabía"._

" _No es culpa suya"_ , había dicho Hermione, aunque estaba bastante segura de que lo era. Él, como la Veela regular que era, sólo necesitaba una serie de pociones para curarse. Ella trató de no amargarse al respecto y tomó un largo trago de su whisky. Era, previsiblemente, lo bueno. Mientras permaneciera con Malfoy siempre tendría lo mejor de todo.

—Juguemos algo de verdad o verdad —dijo Zabini—. Funciona así, te hago una pregunta y la contestas con honestidad. —Antes de que Hermione pudiera decir que no, él pasó el dedo por el borde de su copa y añadió—: A menos que estés asustada.

—Acabas de ver lanzarme a Malfoy como si fuera un pastel de chocolate y que me moría de hambre —dijo Hermione—. Dudo que puedas encontrar algo peor.

—¿Te gusta? —Ella se quedó boquiabierta y él sonrió como un gato satisfecho—. Cuando estás drogada* por Malfoy, te gusta eso.

—Por supuesto que no —Harry replicó.

Hermione respiró hondo y se preparó. —Sí —admitió ella. Zabini lucía triunfante. Los dedos de Malfoy se apretaron alrededor de su vaso hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, pero aparte de eso no respondió. —Mientras estoy en trance, es maravilloso. —Tomó un sorbo y tosió cuando el líquido trató de invadir sus pulmones.

—Tu turno —le dijo Zabini a Harry.

—¿Por qué la aceptaste? —preguntó Harry a Malfoy.

—Porque no soy un monstruo —dijo Malfoy—. Dejó su vaso en la mesa con un sonido fuerte y el whisky restante se deslizó por un lado. Hermione miró fijamente, no deseando encontrar sus ojos ante esta pregunta. —He conocido a varios de ellos, y elegí no ser uno —añadió lo que sonaba como un entusiasmo forzado a su voz—: Y no es una carga compartir un piso con una mujer razonablemente bonita. He sufrido peor.

—Aún así —dijo Harry—. Lo que haces es mucho más en base a lo que te dijo ella.

Malfoy soltó una severa risa. —Por favor, Potter —dijo—. Para el momento en que salió el sol, teníamos todos sus registros médicos en nuestras manos. ¿De verdad creías que sólo confiaba en ella?

—Esos son privados —dijo Hermione.

Draco la miró y se frotó el pulgar y los dedos. Ella comprendió de inmediato. Tanto dinero significaba que nada era privado. Esperaba que los detalles de las diversas cicatrices que tenía, cortesía de los mortífagos, le hubieran dado al menos un estremecimiento de culpa. Esperaba que él haya leído sobre cómo todavía tenía pesadillas de vez en cuando, gracias a su tía, y se sintiera miserable. Esperaba que Draco se sintiera terrible debido a que ella no podía soportar que le tocaran el cuello porque le recordaba al cuchillo en su garganta con una claridad paralizante.

El cuchillo y todo lo que había pasado después.

Cuando se arriesgó a mirar su cara, él la estaba mirando. Era su turno en el pequeño juego de Blaise. —¿Por qué no me dijiste que no puedes tocar a nadie más?

—No era de tu incumbencia —dijo— ¿Lo sabías de todos modos?

—Sí —dijo—. Esa simple respuesta la removió porque sabía que no había estado en sus expedientes. Odiaba que las enfermeras la tocaran, pero la mayoría de veces llevaban guantes que atenuaban el efecto lo suficiente para que ella lo ocultara. Draco había obtenido más, de alguna manera, que su historia médica de San Mungo.

—Necesitan tocarse más —dijo Blaise. Antes de que ella pudiera gritarle que si no había visto lo que eso podía hacerle, y que si él tenía la impresión de que ella quería parecer aún más indefensa, él levantó una mano para que se detuviera. —No has hecho tu investigación.

Eso era aún más chocante, pero esta vez fue Malfoy quien logró decir una palabra. —No hay mucha información disponible sobre lo que es ella.

—Ah —contestó Blaise—, pero hay mucha de la usual y hermosa variante. —Hermione tomó un largo trago de su bebida en lugar de tirar el vaso directo a su cabeza. El whisky rozó y quemó a medida que bajaba. El alcohol, ella sabía, funcionaba como un desinfectante. Lástima que no podía descontaminarla de la misma manera que podía aniquilar algunas infecciones mágicas.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Malfoy.

—A menos que la quieras colgando de tu brazo como Pansy a los dieciséis años cada vez que rocen, ella necesita desarrollar una tolerancia —dijo Blaise—. Las personas normales, cuando pasan más tiempo junto a una Veela, se ven menos afectadas. Piensa que si ustedes dos dejaran de abstenerse del contacto, ella se calmaría un poco.

Hermione miró a Malfoy sintiendo un destello de esperanza. —Eso podría funcionar —dijo. Cualquier cosa para evitar una repetición de esta noche era lo que ella quería decir.

Blaise se levantó e hizo un ademán de limpiarse las migajas inexistentes de sus pantalones. —Ahora que eso está resuelto —empezó—, me prometieron el viaje de mi vida si me comportaba en su pequeña fiesta, así que, si me disculpan, seguiré mi camino.

Se fue.

Harry, Malfoy y Hermione se miraron el uno al otro. —No me gusta esto —habló Harry—. No me gusta nada de esto.

—No tenía idea de que tus gustos fueran tan exigentes —dijo Malfoy. Harry frunció el ceño, no entendiéndole —. Ese es un pequeño lote de whisky, envejecido en un barril de roble durante más de veinticuatro años, Potter. Si eso no es de tu agrado, no estoy seguro de qué más puedo ofrecer.

Hermione tuvo que aguantar una risa que parecía casi traicionera.

—No me gusta que Hermione esté a tu merced —dijo Harry—. La boca de Draco se apretó en una línea ante eso y Hermione sintió el impulso de defenderlo. Ella se resistió. —Una vez que la tocas, ella queda indefensa, podrías decirle que haga algo, hacerle cualquier cosa, no me gusta que Zabini haya dicho que lo haga más veces.

Hermione pudo decir que Draco tuvo que forzar la condescendencia en su voz. —Sí —indicó—, toda la situación es como el sueño húmedo de un sádico, lo admito. Qué suerte para ella que personalmente no disfruto ver a la gente sufrir. No tanto.

—Te odio —dijo Harry. No confío en ti en absoluto.

—Lo sé —respondió Malfoy—. Eso es lo que hace esto tan divertido.

—¿Podemos intentarlo? —Hermione tuvo que detenerlos antes de que saquen sus varitas y regresen a su niñez —Si se excede, puedes simplemente lanzarle una maldición, ¿de acuerdo Harry?

—¿Quieres que él vea? —preguntó Malfoy—. No tenía ni idea de que fueras tan liberal, Granger.

—Vete a la mierda —Harry soltó—. No tienes que hacer esto, Hermione.

Ella se movió para sentarse al lado de Malfoy de todos modos. Ella no quería hacerlo, se mintió a sí misma, aunque sus dedos ya picaban para acariciar su piel. Esto era solo un experimento. —Si Zabini tiene razón, lo haré —dijo—. No puedo tener un ataque cada vez que lo toco por accidente.

—¿Y si se equivoca?

—Si no arriesgas, no ganas —expresó—. Valor Gryffindor, ¿no?

Malfoy sacó su varita y la extendió hacia Harry a través de la mesa. —Para que te sientas más a gusto —dijo—. El héroe está armado y no yo.

Hermione esperaba que eso la hiciera sentirse más segura, pero no lo hizo. No estaba segura si eso era porque no confiaba en él en absoluto, incluso sin una varita a su alcance, o porque sabía que él no le haría daño. —¿Listo? —le preguntó.

—En cualquier momento, Granger.

Ella puso su palma contra la suya.

* * *

*Solo imaginen que en este caso Draco es como la droga xD.

 _ **N/T:** El capítulo vino más rápida de lo que creíamos (inserten ojitos de whatsapp). Bien, he creado una página en fb: aoi apfel, pueden localizarme con ese nombre para saber de cualquier actualización de las traducciones que tengo estancadas (y mis fics, ay me da pena). Por cierto aún tengo el hype luego de ver 2 veces la película de fate stay night heaven's feel pressage flower. TT TT_


	9. La Segunda Idea

_**Disclaimer:**_ _El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es obra de_ _ **J.K Rowling**_ _. Este fic tampoco es de mi autoría, es una_ _ **traducción autorizada**_ _del fic escrito por_ _ **Colubrina**_ _. Este capítulo no ha sido beteado._

* * *

 **LA** **VARIANTE** **EQUIVOCADA**

 _(The Wrong Strain)_

 _por Colubrina_

 **C** apítulo **n** ueve: **L** a **S** egunda **I** dea

* * *

Su mano tembló contra la de él y Draco tuvo que obligarse a mirarla. Donde momentos antes había habido una cautelosa y brillante heroína de guerra, ahora se sentaba una ingenua de ojos muy abiertos que lo miraba con una extasiada adoración. Ella se acercó más a él, y dejó que todo su ser se acurruque en él. Draco trató de controlar su mueca. Esto le recordaba demasiado a la Maldición Imperius. Se dijo a sí mismo que era completamente diferente. Sus víctimas no se habían sentido fascinadas por él, y todo lo que tenía que hacer ella era retirar su mano y esperar unos minutos para que su cabeza se despejara, pero de todos modos se sentía siniestramente similar y no le gustaba.

Granger, sin embargo, había desaparecido en un estado de absoluta felicidad. Él casi la envidiaba por eso. Sus ojos marrones lo miraban como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo y la carga que le fue otorgada se sentía más pesada de lo que podía soportar.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y pasó su mano libre por su cabello. —Lo resolveremos, Granger —dijo.

Su sonrisa de confianza llenó el alma de Draco. Quería regresar a su habitación vacía y acostarse en la estrecha cama y escuchar su propia respiración y no pensar en nada. En su lugar, su expiación era peor, y miró a través de la habitación a Harry Potter, el héroe y figura amada por todos. Tenía su varita en la mano, apuntando directamente a Draco, y por la desagradable mueca de su boca asumió lo peor. —Solo estoy sentado aquí—explicó Draco—. ¿Podrías dejar de apuntarme con eso?

El agarre de Potter sobre la varita no se aflojó. —No lo creo —sentenció—. Solo para ser completamente claro, ella no te necesita feliz para sobrevivir, ¿verdad? ¿Solo te necesita a su alrededor?

—Aparentemente —respondió Draco. No había sido feliz, y ella había estado mejorando, por lo que parecía una suposición razonable.

—Entonces ten en cuenta que Ron y yo no dudaremos en mantenerte encerrado en el sótano como si fueras su farmacia personal si pones un pie fuera de la línea.

—Ten cuidado en luchar contra los monstruos para que no te conviertas en uno* —dijo Draco. Pudo decir que por la expresión en blanco en la cara de Potter que no reconocía la referencia, ni entendía la implicación. Salvador del mundo mágico y era menos leído que Zabini. Era triste, en realidad. Potter tampoco parecía darse cuenta de que no podía hacer que el heredero Malfoy desapareciera sin una investigación, y a menos que él quisiera mantener a Granger bajo llave, su familia sabría que donde ella estaba, él tenía que estarlo. Potter, un brillante estratega, no lo era.

—No sabía que leías a Nietzsche —dijo Granger. Su voz sonaba soñadora, y sus ojos estaban desenfocados, pero cuando él le devolvió la atención, ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y sonrió. —Eres tan bello.

—La mayoría de los hombres prefieren ser llamados guapos —indicó Draco. Trató de encontrar alguna evidencia de que aún _ella_ estuviera allí, pero su expresión vidriosa no ofrecía mucha esperanza.

—No —dijo ella. Bello. Y el abismo mira dentro.*

Él aspiró su aliento. —¿Granger? —preguntó. Bajo esa bruma de confusión, ¿realmente lo estaba siguiendo?

—Todo está borroso —habló. Y eres muy bello.

—Ya mencionaste eso —dijo Potter con disgusto, pero Draco pudo oírlo bajar la varita. Parecería que había superado cualquier prueba que Potter el Noble tenía en su diminuto cerebro, al menos por el momento. Cómo ella soportaba a los idiotas de sus amigos, no tenía idea, aunque supuso que probablemente ella diría lo mismo de Goyle. La misma historia forma a las parejas extrañas.

—¿Miró dentro de ti? —preguntó ella.

Los dedos que había entrelazado con los de ella se estremecieron. Ella lo estaba siguiendo. Lo seguía tan de cerca que dolía. —Sí lo hizo —confesó en voz baja. Deseó con todo su corazón que Potter no estuviera aquí para esa declaración. Que no tuviera idea de lo que significaba ofrecía escasa comodidad en el mejor de los casos. A nadie le gustaba desnudarse frente a un enemigo de mucho tiempo, incluso uno insignificante. Sabía que Potter no dudaría en usar eso en su contra si lo descubría. El hombre ya había amenazado con encerrarlo como el cuidador cautivo de Granger.

—Lo siento —dijo ella.

—No fue tu culpa —señaló. Por alguna razón parecía encontrar eso gracioso, y ella empezó a reír. La risa se incrementó hasta que estuvo jadeando y si él no hubiera pasado demasiado tiempo en torno a Zabini y Goyle y su intento post-guerra de categorizar los efectos de tantas drogas como sea posible para _investigar_ , él hubiera asumido que ella había perdido la cabeza. Tal como estaba, solo suspiró y esperó a que el momento pasara.

Cuando ella se calmó y recuperó el aliento trató de acostarse para que su cabeza estuviera en su regazo, y Draco decidió que era suficiente por una noche. Liberó su mano y se puso de pie, usando como excusa la necesidad de servirse lo que quedaba del whisky. Llenó hasta el tope su vaso y el de Granger en su camino a la cocina. Dejó el de Potter tal como estaba. Tal vez el hombre captaba la indirecta y se iba. Cuando volvió a mirar a la zona de asientos, ella tenía su vaso en la mano y estaba bebiendo de él como si nada hubiera pasado. Se asombró de lo que ese autocontrol le costaba. La admiraba por ello.

—¿Alguna diferencia esta vez? —le preguntó a ella.

—¿Tal vez? —respondió. Draco pensó que sonaba más esperanzada que segura. —Pero, tal vez fue que lo de ahora no fue una sorpresa.

Ella no se dejó decaer y Draco observó el satén de su falda, ahora arrugado. Era la única prueba de que algo había ido mal en la noche. Tendría que enviar una lechuza a Pansy esta noche, antes de que ella escriba lo que seguramente sería una historia lasciva, y dejar en claro que él protegía lo suyo. Tal vez había pensado que él no incluiría a Granger en esa categoría sólo porque no le gustaba especialmente esa mujer. Si era así, Pansy había pensado mal. Una mención del trance de Granger, y Pansy se encontraría sin trabajo y en la lista negra si él tuviera que comprar _El Profeta_ para hacerlo.

El dinero, como le había dicho a Granger, resolvía muchos problemas.

Haría que su padre le entregara a Pansy parte de su material de chantaje sobre algún político u otro. Siempre había alguien que había aceptado un favor que no debía tener, o que había sido capturado con las manos en la masa. Lanzaría uno de ellos a las garras del dragón. Eso haría feliz a Pansy, y mantendría a Granger fuera del centro de atención. Draco necesitaba escribir a su padre de todos modos. El efecto era más fuerte que cualquiera de ellos había asumido. Ella no había dado ninguna indicación sobre esa clase de extasiada adoración cuando él la había sacado de su desvanecimiento en la mansión. ¿Había estado demasiado enferma para responder, o no funcionaba en el inconsciente?

Eso valía la pena investigar.

—¿Todavía estás aquí? —preguntó a Potter.

El hombre bebió lo que quedaba de su whisky, se puso de pie y dijo—: Ya me voy. Usa la red flu si necesitas algo, Hermione. —Luego se fue y quedaron solos.

—Lo siento —dijo él de nuevo—. No tenía idea de que Pansy cruzaría esa línea.

Granger se encogió de hombros e inclinó la cabeza para que descansara en el respaldo del sofá. Dejó la línea de su garganta desnuda y los ojos de Draco la siguieron hasta donde su piel desaparecía en su suéter. —Tenía curiosidad —señaló—. Es una cosa extraña, lo que soy.

—Ella fue cruel —expuso Draco. Tardó un poco en controlar cuán enojado estaba con Pansy por haber hecho eso. Quería ir a su casa y golpearla hasta que luciera tan rota como sabía que _su_ veela se había sentido bajo ese exterior controlado. En lugar de eso, tomó un largo trago de su bebida.

—Gracias por defenderme —dijo Granger—. Eres un sin fin de sorpresas.

—Las personas predecibles son aburridas —sentenció Draco. Eso la hizo reír, y sonaba como una diversión genuina en lugar de las estúpidas risas en las que había caído antes. Quería hacerla reír de nuevo, pero como era el demonio de esta historia, eso parecía injusto. —¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo?

—Estás decidido —señaló ella—. Pero estoy cansada y quiero una ducha.

—Convenientemente, tengo una idea —dijo Draco.

Ella alzó la cabeza. —La última vez que tuviste una idea, fue la tener esta fiesta, no soy una fan de tus ideas.

—Estadísticamente, esta tendrá que ser mejor.

Ella rio de nuevo. —De acuerdo, Malfoy, dime.

—Creo que deberíamos dormir juntos.

Ella casi atravesó la habitación en su necesidad de alejarse de él. Sacó su varita casi de inmediato, y él no pensó que ella vacilaría en hacer algo mucho más desagradable que los encantamientos aprobados que todos habían aprendido en Hogwarts. Él no pensaba que lo retrasaría mucho si lo que realmente quería era agarrarla. Había soportado bastantes maldiciones cruciatus para poder trabajar con el dolor, pero levantó las manos para mostrar que no tenía planes de atacar y dijo—: No me refiero al sexo.

Las manos de Granger temblaban pero estaba escuchando.

—Si se necesita un contacto prolongado para ayudarte a acostumbrarte al efecto, la manera más fácil de hacerlo sería compartir una cama, de siete a ocho horas por noche de contacto, la mayor parte mientras ambos estemos inconscientes. Sería mejor que sentarse en el sofá, sujetarte la mano y ver cada vez cómo me miras con ojos de cachorrito** durante cinco minutos.

—Con ropa —dijo ella. No era una pregunta.

—No duermo desnudo —aclaró.

Ella bajó la varita y él supo que había aceptado.

—Primero necesito una ducha —comentó ella.

—Y yo tengo que enviar unas cuantas cartas —añadió. Te veré en tu habitación cuando estés lista.

* * *

 _*La frase completa es: "Quien con monstruos lucha cuide de convertirse a su vez en monstruo. Cuando miras largo tiempo a un abismo, el abismo también mira dentro de ti."Friedrich Nietzsche (1844-1900) Filósofo alemán._

 _**Originalmente dice: Googly eyes, ojos móviles o de cotillón, esos ojos que les ponen a los peluches o manualidades. Para mí, se leía raro usar esos términos así que lo cambié por el de ojos de cachorrito, no sé si en sus países se llaman igual o no._

 _ **N/T:** Graciasgraciasgraciasgraciasgracias por seguir apoyando esta traducción a pesar de mi flojera constante xD no me maten ;D_


	10. La Noche

_**Disclaimer:**_ _El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es obra de_ _ **J.K Rowling**_ _. Este fic tampoco es de mi autoría, es una_ _ **traducción autorizada**_ _del fic escrito por_ _ **Colubrina**_ _. Este capítulo no ha sido beteado._

* * *

 **LA** **VARIANTE** **EQUIVOCADA**

 _(The Wrong Strain)_

 _por Colubrina_

 **C** apítulo **d** iez: **L** a **N** oche

* * *

Hermione no solía usar calcetines para dormir, pero decidió hacer una excepción para este experimento. No le gustaba la idea de quedarse dormida solo para despertar si su pie rozaba el de Malfoy y consumirse por lo bello que era, o lo mucho que le gustaría lamerlo.

Aún no podía creer que lo había lamido. Esperaba que nadie lo hubiera visto. Pero, por la forma en que había transcurrido la noche, Pansy probablemente había conseguido una foto y esta aparecería como el artículo principal en la sección de chismes. _Heroína de Guerra Contrae un Raro Virus Veela_. Pansy lograría hacer que el artículo pareciera más compasivo que malicioso, así la gente no se sentiría demasiado sucia mientras husmeaban los detalles más privados de su vida. Se dirían que eran sus fans, que solo estaban preocupados. Solo estaban interesados en ella porque era una figura pública. Los menos comprensivos dirían que era lo que ella se merecía por haber pasado la noche con una Veela. " _Acuéstate con Kneazles, levántate con pulgas",_ diría alguien.

Se preguntó si Molly seguiría sintiendo simpatía por ella después de leer el artículo de Pansy. La historia sugería que no.

Al menos, Malfoy no parecía disgustado por su salivación por él. Había sido admirable, considerando todas las cosas. A Hermione no le agradaba deberle a Malfoy, y cada día que pasaba le debía más. Le debía su vida, le debía su existencia libre de dolor, le debía este precioso apartamento y los croissants que tenía cada mañana para el desayuno. Parecía que incluso le debía por cubrir su falla de registro en el Ministerio.

¿Y qué hizo ella a cambio? Lo lamió.

Malfoy también tenía buen sabor, aunque ella estaba bastante segura de que era solo la locura de la Veela. Se ató el pelo en una trenza y se miró al espejo. —¿Podrías no alocarte? —se preguntó—. ¿Por favor?

Su reflejo no tenía nada útil para contribuir a la conversación, y ella decidió que era mejor así. Lo último que necesitaba ahora era un espejo mágico encantando para ofrecer consejo psicológico. No pensó que le gustaría lo que sea que ese espejo dijera. " _No confíes en él"_ , tal vez o, quizás peor, " _¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo de confiar en él?_ "

Cuando él apareció por su puerta entreabierta, vio que Malfoy había adoptado una estrategia de ropa similar a la suya. Ella no sabía lo que él usualmente usaba para dormir, pero estaba agradecida de que él haya optado por unos pantalones de pijama que llegaban al suelo y una camisa de manga larga. Había descubierto su piel lo menos posible. Como siempre, estaba todo de negro.

—Pareces un cuervo —dijo.

Tiró del borde de la camisa muy negra y la miró como si nunca antes hubiera considerado eso. —Los cuervos son aves inteligentes —dijo—. Me han llamado cosas peores.

Ella lo sabía. Lo había llamado peor. Pero, él la hubiera insultado mucho peor, así que supuso que estaban iguales.

—¿Haremos esto? —preguntó ella.

Malfoy hizo un gesto hacia la cama y ella se subió. Ella sabía que se mantenía rígida cuando él la siguió, pero la seducción no era su objetivo. Ella sólo quería ser inmune a él, o al menos acostumbrarse. Se conformaría con acostumbrarse.

Podía sentir su aliento en la parte posterior de su cuello y eso hizo que su corazón se acelerara, pero él mantuvo sus manos sobre su ropa y lentamente se acercó hasta que ella pudo sentir el calor de él presionando a lo largo de su espalda y piernas. Se quedaron en un tenso silencio que pareció una eternidad, pero no pudo haber pasado más de un minuto, cuando él preguntó—: ¿Estás bien?

Ella consideró la pregunta seriamente. Su sensación de desconfianza y precaución se desvaneció lentamente y, cuanto más tiempo permanecían allí, más contenta se sentía. Ella, sin embargo, no tenía ninguna necesidad de lamerlo y decidió que esto era bueno. Todavía se mantenía calmada, y si tenía un impulso casi irrazonable para confiar en Malfoy, bueno, él no se había comportado de ninguna manera para sugerir que ella no debía confiar desde que toda esta prueba había iniciado. Tal vez ella debería escuchar al imaginario espejo psicólogo en su cabeza y sólo tener un poco de fe que él quería decir si no " _bien"_ que al menos _"lo suficientemente bien"_. Se sentía bañada en un placer relajado, como en la primera mañana de vacaciones de verano. Ella no tenía ninguna preocupación, nada importante que hacer, y se estiró muy perezosamente contra él. Si esto era todo su efecto en ella, podría manejar esto. Ella podría amar esto. —Creo que sí —dijo.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó él.

—Bien —respondió—. Me siento bien. —Giró sobre su espalda y lo miró. —¿Estoy creyendo que eres guapo por esto de la Veela, o realmente eres así de atractivo?

Malfoy se apoyó en un codo y la miró. —No eres especialmente buena para mi ego, Granger —dijo—. Realmente soy así de atractivo.

—No lo creía en la escuela —expuso. Debes haber madurado bien.

—Yo era bastante desagradable contigo —dijo—. Tendrías que haber sido una masoquista para desearme.

Hermione podía darse cuenta de que él todavía estaba esperando una explicación de cómo su presencia la estaba afectando, y trató de encontrar una forma de expresarlo en palabras. —No estoy tan descerebrada como cuando tocas mi piel —dijo.

—Estás manteniendo una conversación, así que me di cuenta de eso —comentó Malfoy, pero sonaba entretenido y complacido en lugar de molesto por quedarse sin palabras y la traicionera parte Veela de su alma se retorció de placer por eso—. Aunque lo hiciste mejor de lo que creía antes.

—Es difícil que importe cuando estás perdida en el encanto de lo increíble que eres... —comenzó.

—Y soy increíble —estuvo de acuerdo, pero ahora sonaba como si estuviera reprimiendo una risa.

—...pero aún puedo escuchar —dijo—. Solo estoy un poco sorprendida de que leas filosofía muggle.

Señaló la fotografía de humo rojo. —El arte es arte, Granger.

Ella no sabía qué decir. Pensó en un millar de preguntas, pero dudaba que él respondiera a cualquiera de ellas. " _Odiabas a los muggles"_ , quería decir _. "¿Cuándo se detuvo esto, o todavía lo haces y solo aprecias la genialidad no importa de dónde venga? ¿Es esto una especie de excepcionalismo grosero, o realmente te deshiciste de esos prejuicios como una serpiente en movimiento? ¿Y me desprecias por ser una nacida de muggles, por ser una criatura, por ser tan dependiente?_ Todo lo que ella dijo fue—: En verdad mantienes las cosas interesantes.

—Lo intento —dijo.

Ella frotó su pie contra el de Malfoy y suspiró de placer. _Esto podría haber sido Ron_ , pensó, quien nunca leía nada fuera de los manuales necesarios para el trabajo y las revistas de Quidditch. —Esto es agradable —dijo—. No debería serlo, pero lo es.

—¿Te importaría ser más clara?

—Solo me siento bien —respondió—. Real y gloriosamente bien, podría besarte por hacer esto mejor.

—No. —La palabra fue mordaz y ella se alejó de él como si fuera una bofetada. —No me gustan las mujeres drogadas —dijo. Sonaba como una disculpa por la respuesta automática a la sugerencia de un beso, incluso como una expresión. Ella decidió tomarlo como una disculpa y consuelo.

—Eso es bueno, supongo —indicó.

—Vete a dormir, Granger —dijo Malfoy—. Parecía agotado por ella, por esto, por todo—. Podemos probar si estás en trance por la mañana después de una noche completa juntos.

—Sólo quiero disfrutar esto —dijo. Las palabras eran demasiado blandas para contar como conversación, pero tenía la sensación de que él estaba escuchando con avidez. —Estuve sufriendo por tanto tiempo, sabes. Lo dejas de notar después de un tiempo. La gente me preguntaba cómo me sentía y yo respondía " _bien_ " porque el dolor no era lo bastante malo como para mantenerme en la cama ese día. Y luego me topé contigo en una tienda y durante unos segundos todo el dolor desapareció y recordé lo que se sentía ser normal Y luego te fuiste y todo se vino abajo y yo apenas pude pararme. Empecé a llorar ante el impacto de lo mucho que me dolía. Harry tuvo que aparecernos en mi casa.

—Entonces fue así como lo averiguaste —dijo.

—Suerte —dijo—. No lo razoné ni encontré la respuesta en un libro ni lo deduje con lógica e investigación. Solo me tope contigo.

—Suerte la tuya —dijo. Su voz era extrañamente tensa y ella sintió una tristeza rastrera bajo la agotamiento. Suerte para ella, tal vez. Desafortunado él. Nadie en su sano juicio quería estar en su posición. Él estaba tan atrapado como ella, y ni siquiera se sentía volar.

—Supongo —dijo ella. Se volvió sobre su lado y él envolvió un brazo alrededor de ella con más cuidado de lo que había esperado. Ella se hundió en el sueño y cuando soñó, estaba de pie en un campo de cuervos, negro contra la blanca nieve. Todos le graznaban, pero ella no entendía a ninguno de ellos, por más que lo intentara. Por fin, uno de ellos puso una mano contra su mejilla y una parte de su cerebro se preguntó desde cuándo los cuervos tenían manos, pero eso era lógica de los sueños. El cuervo la observó con sus ojos grises y estables como si esperara una respuesta, pero en lugar de darle una, ella se sumió más profundamente en el sueño.

Cuando despertó en medio de la noche, la habitación todavía estaba oscura, pero Malfoy se había ido. Cuando puso una mano en el lado de la cama donde había dormido, estaba frío y supo que se había marchado horas antes. Deseaba que eso no la hiciera sentir tan sola.

* * *

 _N/T: Tal como lo había anunciado en mi página de facebook (aoi apfel, ¿aún no le has dado like?) aquí está la actualización :) también espero poder seguir con las actualizaciones semanales pueso que mis vacaciones se acaban ya u.u. Y gracias por agregar a favoritos y seguir la traducción, pero aún un mayor agradecimiento a quienes dejan un review (me encorazona)._

 _Ahhhh y también desde hace unas semanas la traducción de Prostetirótica está disponible en wattpad._


	11. El Artículo

_**Disclaimer:**_ _El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es obra de_ _ **J.K Rowling**_ _. Este fic tampoco es de mi autoría, es una_ _ **traducción autorizada**_ _del fic escrito por_ _ **Colubrina**_ _. Este capítulo no ha sido beteado._

* * *

 **LA** **VARIANTE** **EQUIVOCADA**

 _(The Wrong Strain)_

 _por Colubrina_

 **C** apítulo **o** nce: **E** l **A** rtículo

* * *

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Hermione se sentó en el borde de la silla al lado de la cama de Ron y escondió una sonrisa ante su quejido. —Miserable —respondió Ron—. Creo que todos mis huesos duelen.

—Al menos te perdiste la fiesta —dijo Harry.

—Lo siento —contestó Ron. Miró a Hermione, medio dormido, y ella pudo verlo tratando de encontrar una manera discreta de preguntar cómo había sido. Hasta un día antes del evento había estado diciendo que mantendría a raya a los malvados amigos de Malfoy, y que había aprendido una o dos cosas en el entrenamiento de Auror en el Ministerio. Después enfermó de fiebre y sarpullido y, a pesar de que Molly aparecía en la casa con pociones y sopa, no pudo salir de la cama. En algún lugar de la parte posterior de su cerebro una voz susurró que esperaba que Malfoy fuera una mejor persona enferma porque después de un año de dolor no tendría mucha paciencia para esto.

Ella sofocó ese pensamiento. El día ya había sido bastante incómodo. Ella y Malfoy se habían sonreído durante el desayuno. Habían probado su reacción ante él, y ella lo había mirado con adoración algo menos embelesada y habían acordado que valía la pena continuar durmiendo juntos, aunque solo unas pocas noches a la semana. Ninguno había mencionado la forma en que él se había ido en medio de la noche. Ninguno había mencionado la fiesta.

—No te perdiste mucho —le dijo Hermione a Ron—. Y estoy segura de que leerás todo sobre lo más destacado en la columna de chismes de Parkinson.

—Puf —dijo Ron—. ¿Estuvo allí esa arpía?

—Pues sí —afirmó Hermione con sequedad—. Ella y Malfoy son amigos.

—O lo _fueron_ —dijo Harry. Ella lo miró, curiosa. No habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar sobre lo sucedido después de que Malfoy la había dejado en su cama para que recupere la sobriedad, y, en realidad, ella prefería olvidarlo todo. Sin embargo, ese _fueron_ , debía tener una historia detrás. —No viste la expresión de su cara cuando la echó —continuó Harry—. Pensé que podría matarla allí mismo.

—¿De veras? —Ron se sentó, dejó escapar un sonido dramático para hacerles saber que sufría, y, con los ojos en blanco, Hermione acomodó su almohada para que pueda apoyarse contra su cabecera con comodidad. Se había convertido en una maestra de arreglos de almohadas y también podría usar las habilidades. —¿Qué pasó?

—Pansy me empujó contra Malfoy y pasé a Veela completa —dijo Hermione.

—¿Veela completa? —preguntó Ron. Él sonaba casi emocionado y ella se preguntó qué significaba eso. ¿Pensaba que se había vuelto tan bonita como Fleur? ¿Que Malfoy había quedado hipnotizado por ella y no al revés?

—Veela completa —reafirmó. Todavía podía sentir la adoración hipnótica como un eco o una canción lírica que no podías olvidar por más que lo intentaras. No ayudó que le gustara la canción.

—¿Te salieron alas y bolas de fuego y chamuscaste el pelo de la maldita perra?

Hermione lo miró por un momento y luego comenzó a reír. Entonces eso era lo que él había querido decir. —Eso hubiera sido bueno —comentó—¿Puedes imaginar la expresión de la cara de Pansy?

—Me lo estoy imaginando ahora —dijo Ron—. Maravilloso.

—Ella quedó completamente embobada por Malfoy —agregó Harry—. Le dijo que era bello.

—Agg —dijo Ron.

—Él es bello —afirmó ella. Los dos la miraron y ella se encogió de hombros—. Estoy un poco conectada para verlo de esa manera, ya sabes.

—Podrías haberte ahorrado los detalles —dijo Ron. Antes de que ella pudiera decirle que se calle, una lechuza apareció en la ventana, golpeando imperiosamente. Olfateó con tanto desdén aviar como Hermione había visto anteriormente al premio que ella le había ofrecido antes que se fuera, _El Profeta_ fue dejado en el alféizar de la ventana. Harry lo agarró antes que ella lo haga y se dirigió hacia la columna de chismes. Hermione miró el rostro de Harry para ver qué tan malo era, pero él escaneó la página una vez, y luego otra. Parecía confundido y se encogió de hombros y se lo entregó.

 _Miembro del Wizengamot en un Amorío_ decía el título del artículo de Pansy. Ella le echó una ojeada rápidamente y luego lo volvió a leer más despacio, tratando de entender. Algún político insignificante del que nunca había oído hablar había sido atrapado con una bruja lo bastante joven como para ser su hija, una mujer que no era su esposa de setenta y ocho años. La fotografía que acompañaba la historia mostraba a una mujer joven riéndose al lado de un hombre con túnicas pesadas y un poco atractivo vello facial. El artículo no solo había puesto un dedo en la piscina del cotilleo salaz, sino que se zambulló y nadó en él. Hermione casi se sintió mal al leerlo, pero no había mención de ella. La fiesta, el trance, la forma en que había lamido a Malfoy: nada de eso merecía una mención.

—Él lo encubrió —dijo en voz alta. Tanto Harry como Ron la miraron como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, pero ella sabía que era verdad. De alguna manera, el plan de Malfoy para manejar todo el asunto no solo había incluido sacar a sus amigos de su casa y dejarla recuperarse en paz. También había evitado que Pansy armara su artículo.

—Tal vez ella ya había archivado esto —dijo Harry dubitativo—. O te dejaste llevar por esta historia y publicará la tuya mañana.

—Tal vez —comentó Hermione, pero sabía que no era eso—. Debería irme —dijo ella—. Necesitas descansar.

Ron se deslizó de vuelta a la cama y ella se fue. Caminó por los gastados escalones de Grimmauld Place, y puso un pie delante del otro mientras avanzaba por la ciudad, pero en todo lo que podía pensar era Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy. Se detuvo ante una florería muggle y miró fijamente, casi sin expresión, las flores. Claveles, rosas y lirios salían de las macetas y rogaban que las llevaran a casa, pero eran los lirios los que le gustaron. La mayoría eran de colores vivos, pero ella quería el único negro. La chica detrás del mostrador lo envolvió, diciendo—: No a muchas personas les gustan esos, pero tenemos algunos bulbos por si tiene un jardín en el que los quiera plantar.

—No tengo jardín —señaló Hermione—. Las propiedades inmobiliarias son demasiado caras en la ciudad.

—Dígamelo a mí —coincidió la chica, y luego estaba caminando otra vez, con su impulso de compra entre en sus manos. Para cuando llegó a su departamento y pasó junto al burlón portero, había empezado a arrepentirse de ese impulso. Seguramente Malfoy pensaría que había perdido lo poco que le quedaba de cordura y decidió, mientras abría la puerta, que simplemente pondría la flor en agua y por si preguntaba le diría que había pensado que era bonita. Ella no necesitaba decirle que la había comprado para él.

Malfoy echó a perder ese excelente plan al estar en casa y al alzar una ceja, ella estaba segura de que él había rasgado el papel de la florería. —¿Ahora la gente te regala flores, Granger? —preguntó—. ¿Los fanáticos de tu heroísmo te detuvieron en la calle con muestras de gratitud?

La insinuación de amargura detrás de su apacible burla la empujó hacia él. —Para nada —dijo ella—. La traje para ti.

Malfoy cubrió su sorpresa casi de inmediato, pero ella la había visto. Un momento de vulnerabilidad había temblado detrás del escudo de cejas levantadas y el gesto burlón de su boca y eso la hizo alegrarse de haber admitido que era para él. Para un hombre con suficientes amigos para llenar su departamento, estaba extrañamente sorprendido de que le dieran algo. Él se puso de pie con la gracia agotada y desprendida, y tomó la flor. —Si no la pones en agua, morirá —dijo—. A veces me pregunto por qué te decían lista en la escuela, Granger.

—Fue un año aburrido —dijo Hermione. Se dejó caer en su silla y observó a Malfoy examinar los armarios en busca de un jarrón. Por supuesto que había un jarrón. Y, por supuesto, parecía ser cristal. —No tuve mucha competencia para la mejor estudiante.

—Estuve en tu año —dijo Malfoy.

—Lo recuerdo —contestó ella. Podía sentir lo que debería describirse como una sonrisa burlona en sus labios mientras llenaba el jarrón con agua. La florista había incluido un pequeño paquete con polvo para aumentar la vida de flores y él lo miró con curiosidad antes de abrirlo y verterlo. La flor se recostó contra un lado del jarrón un poco amplio para un solo tallo con unos tristes y elegantes pétalos.

—¿Tendremos otra sesión? —preguntó Malfoy.

La sonrisa incipiente de Hermione se desvaneció y suspiró, pero cuando él se sentó a su lado, ella envolvió su mano alrededor de su muñeca y dejó que la euforia la inundara. Él simplemente era tan maravilloso. No podía creer que él la había protegido de Pansy y esa inesperada amabilidad solo hizo que lo adorara mucho más. Ella recostó su cabeza en su hombro e inhaló.

Maravilloso.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Las palabras salieron de él casi espontáneamente.

—Porque hueles bien —dijo—.Como...

—No —cortó antes de que pudiera entrar en rapsodias sobre la forma en que olía, la cual era realmente muy buena y ella estaría feliz de explicar por qué—. La flor.

Oh. Eso. Eso era mucho menos interesante que su olor. —Para decir gracias —confesó—. Por lo de Pansy. —Ella no quería soltar su muñeca, pero usó su mano libre para acariciar el negro de sus pantalones. —¿Por qué siempre vistes de negro?

—Estoy de luto por mi vida —dijo secamente.

Él era tan inteligente. Muy inteligente. ¿Cuándo comenzó a leer dramaturgos muggles? Tendría que preguntarle alguna vez, pero ahora no, cuando el suave algodón de su camisa la atrajo. Ella frotó su rostro contra ese algodón y dijo—: Chéjov. La gaviota. Masha.

Él se apartó y la miró de reojo. —¿Tu cerebro todavía está trabajando allí, Granger?

Ella lo golpeó en el muslo. Que ella lo adorara no la volvía estúpida. —Eres del buen tipo de lealtad —dijo—. Harry. Amo a Harry, pero él hace esta clase de cosas abstractas donde salva todo. Casi nunca es personal para él.

Malfoy gruñó, aunque no estaba segura de si estaba de acuerdo o se burlaba. Pero, era cierto. Harry los había salvado a todos de una comprensión casi abstracta de que el mal no tenía permitido florecer. Fue increíblemente noble y valiente y desinteresado. Malfoy había intentado salvar a sus padres porque los amaba. Egoísta.

—Siempre fui leal a Harry —dijo ella—. Él era mi amigo. —Ella miró a Malfoy y le ordenó que entendiera. —Eres como yo.

Él se apartó de Hermione. —Creo que es suficiente por ahora —terminó. Ella lo miró mientras el trance de Veela comenzaba a desvanecerse. ¿Qué había dicho que le molestara tanto? —Iré a mi habitación y acostarme. Creo que tengo un poco de dolor de cabeza. ¿Si me disculpas?

Malfoy cogió el jarrón y desapareció en su habitación, la puerta, como siempre, se cerró detrás de él.

* * *

 _N/T: Si bien ya no habrán actualizaciones seguidas (obvio porque terminaron mis vacaciones) no quiere decir que abandone la traducción, bueno, eso por si notan una gran ausencia de mi parte :)_

 _Por cierto, tengo dos capítulos de la otra traducción Siete Veces (Seven Times) que envié a fines de diciembre a mi beta—que aún no los corrige :( —y no sé si ustedes estén de acuerdo en que los suba ya-ya (uno por semana) o esperar a que sean corregidos, no sé :V díganme sus opiniones en sus comentarios?_

 _Actualizaciones, proceso de traducción y mensajes en mi fb:Aoi Apfel, es la forma más rápida de contactarme :)_

 _01/04/2018_


	12. El Libro

_**Disclaimer:**_ _El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es obra de_ _ **J.K Rowling**_ _. Este fic tampoco es de mi autoría, es una_ _ **traducción autorizada**_ _del fic escrito por_ _ **Colubrina**_.

* * *

 **LA** **VARIANTE** **EQUIVOCADA**

 _(The Wrong Strain)_

 _por Colubrina_

 **C** apítulo **d** oce: **E** l **L** ibro

* * *

Era el tercer whisky de Draco de la noche y el pergamino frente a él había empezado a difuminarse. Siete carpetas. Siete brujas, o, supuso, ocho si contaba la suya. Ocho veelas y él no podía encontrar la respuesta al enigma de por qué él. No debería importar que no haya progresado. Como su padre había señalado el día en que le había entregado la información, no había fecha límite. Ningún monstruo estaba detrás de él listo para matarlo si no producía lo suficientemente rápido.

Las pocas semanas que había estado trabajando en esto no tenían importancia. No importaba si este proyecto llevaba años; ella ciertamente no iba a ir a ninguna parte y no era como si alguien más fuera a investigar. Él era el único vivo con su pequeña veela para estudiar. Una veela que probablemente estaba acurrucada en el sofá en este momento, ocupada leyendo _El Profeta_ como si ese periodicucho tuviera las respuestas a todos los problemas de su vida en lugar de anuncios de una venta de tónico capilar y chismes casi falsos sobre celebridades.

Draco era el único monstruo ahora.

Ella se había acostumbrado un poco más a él. Las noches que pasaron juntos habían, como uñas pelando la pintura de una tabla vieja, controlado su reacción veela y cada mañana, cuando él la tomaba de la muñeca, parecía menos deslumbrada. Ella todavía podía mirarlo como si fuera el sol de su flor, pero se había convertido en algo común. Él se había vuelto previsible. Se levantaba todos los días, todavía milagroso pero también ordinario.

Draco, sin embargo, se había vuelto menos acostumbrado a ella. Le molestaba, el rompecabezas que no podía resolver, la chica que nunca le había gustado, la mente que lo miraba incluso a través de lo peor de la confusión de la chica y él pensó que valía la pena obtener respuestas.

Apartó las carpetas con una frustración demasiado familiar. Tal vez el libro que la lechuza había dejado esa mañana ofrecería una pista. Sabía por experiencia que solo necesitaba un hilo del cual agarrarse y su cerebro desenredaría todo el nudo. El truco estaba en encontrar el hilo correcto, y hasta ahora no lo había hecho. Un paso hacia la puerta, un dedo sobre la flor seca todavía apoyada en su jarrón, un clic del pestillo, y él ya había salido de su habitación y caminaba hacia Granger. Había bebido lo suficiente como para que la forma en que la luz captara sus rizos parecieran tener mil reflejos. ¿Quién sabía que había tantos tonos de marrón?

—Sé que estás allí, Malfoy —dijo—.Puedo oírte respirar.

Se obligó a reír y recogió su libro desde donde lo había dejado con la publicación de la mañana. —Habrás extrañado mi magnífica presencia, supongo.

—En realidad no —replicó, pero puso un marcador en su propio libro y su sonrisa desmintió sus palabras—.Pensé que te habías ido a la cama.— No era una noche que habían planeado compartir, así que era una suposición razonable.

—Solo estaba leyendo —dijo—.Cosas aburridas. Pensé que echaría un vistazo al libro que mi padre me envió.

—Un Informe Breve y Verdadero de las Zoonosis Mágicas, por Feder Plume —señaló. No se había dado cuenta de que ella lo había mirado, pero por supuesto que sí. Se las arregló para mantener su voz bastante clara, pero escuchó la pregunta tácita de todos modos y le arrojó el libro, para que no pareciera que estaba tratando de ocultar algo. Ella casi lo deja caer y lo miró con reproche, no feliz con su abuso de lo que probablemente pensaba valioso. Podía serlo. Él no sabía.

—Tengo un interés repentino en el tema —dijo. Miró el libro con algo de desprecio arrogante. —A pesar de que dudo que nada de 1882 tenga mucha información útil sobre nuestra situación.

Ella lo hojeó y él se sentó a su lado, dejando, como diría su madre, espacio para la virtud entre ellos, y estirando las piernas. Lentamente Hermione se recostó contra él y Draco fingió no darse cuenta y en su lugar miró el texto garabateado del libro. Había sido escrito a mano en lugar de impreso, y parecía ser las notas recopiladas de un investigador obsesivo. Al menos quienquiera que haya sido, había tenido una buena mano. Algunos de los libros que Draco había elegido en la biblioteca familiar eran casi ilegibles.

—Mi madre quiere almorzar —comentó. Sabía que era un poco abrupto, pero al pensar en la biblioteca familiar le había recordado que su madre ya había preguntado varias veces y él había estado postergando. —¿Está bien?

Hermione hizo un infeliz asentimiento. No la culpó. Narcissa Malfoy no siempre era agradable con las personas fuera de su círculo.

—Gracias —dijo él—.Lo aprecio.

—Cómo me convertí en Veela —indicó ella, ignorando eso mientras buscaba algo en el libro sobre su especie—,y cómo tú también puedes.

—No creo que seas contagiosa —desmintió. Estaba feliz de pasar de la idea del almuerzo. Sabía que su madre sería amable, o razonable, pero Granger no tenía motivos para creer eso. —Aún no me he deteriorado. No creo convertirme en lo que eres a menos que encuentre a la más usual de tu tipo y la convenza de salir conmigo.

—Ni siquiera fue una buena cita —agregó. Algo en las entrañas de Draco se retorció, pero se obligó a permanecer relajado. Incluso hizo un pequeño sonido y alentador para intentar que siguiera. —Tal vez pensó que no tenía que intentarlo —dijo—.Él era tan hermoso.

—Las veelas generalmente lo son —recalcó Draco. Sus manos querían encogerse en puños.

—Realmente, no es que el sexo importara —dijo—.Probablemente obtuve esto de la sangre.

—¿Qué sangre?

—Se cortó el dedo cuando estábamos preparando la cena —respondió—.Pensé que sería sexy y lamí la herida, insinuaría otras cosas.

Draco devotamente no deseaba escuchar sobre esas otras cosas. La idea de Granger cogiendo tímidamente el dedo de un hombre en su boca y envolviendo su lengua alrededor de el hizo que los bordes de su visión comenzaran a difuminarse. —Un poco desagradable —dijo con todo el disgusto que pudo reunir—.Lamer la sangre. ¿Qué eres, un vampiro?

—Bueno, fue una mala idea —dijo—.Lamer, el sexo, todo.

—Obviamente. —Pasó una página del libro, esperando distraerla de su vil y repugnante recuerdo. Tenía que ir a anotar que su contagio podría haber sido transmitido vía sangre en lugar de... lo otro. No quería pensar en lo otro.

—Incluso Ron fue mejor.

Ella todavía estaba hablando sobre lo otro y Draco controlaba su vergüenza. Había cosas que no creía que una mujer debería contarle a su compañero de piso heterosexual. —¿Me atrevo a preguntar cuántos de estos recuerdos voy a tener que oir? —preguntó—.No quiero sonar desinteresado, Granger, pero lo estoy.

—Solo esos dos —dijo ella. Sonaba un poco triste. —Los libros que Lavender y Parvati tenían en Hogwarts me dieron una idea muy poco realista de la capacidad masculina.

El impulso de decir algo sobre Weasley y la capacidad le quemaron, pero Draco logró mantener la boca cerrada. No era como si ella pudiera volver a hacerlo. Sus tristes experiencias eran todo lo que ella tendría, a menos que...

Él detuvo ese pensamiento en su recorrido. No había un "a menos que". No habría ningún "a menos que". Sería un abuso, y ella claramente no pensaba en él de esa manera. Si lo hiciera, no estaría compartiendo estos horribles fragmentos de su pasado. Y, de todos modos, sin duda no pensaba en ella de esa manera, y, a diferencia de ella, no estaba mágicamente restringido de disfrutar del roce de otra persona.

—¿Qué hay de tí? —preguntó—.¿Cuántas conquistas en tu pasado?

Él se movió un poco para que ella pueda curvarse un poco más fácilmente sobre él, y ella recostó su cabeza en su hombro mientras trazaba su dedo a lo largo de las líneas de la introducción del libro. Plume tenía bastante que decir acerca de la violencia de los dragones, y algunas ideas probablemente falsas, pero definitivamente espeluznantes, sobre los hábitos de las personas que contrajeron viruela de dragón. Draco estaba bastante seguro de que algunas de las cosas que el hombre describía eran anatómicamente imposibles. Él no estaba sorprendido de que varios enfermos de la viruela de dragón se hubieran tomado la molestia de intentar algunas rondas de golpes con el investigador. Plume apareció, si podía creerse sus palabras, haber sido víctima de cualquier cantidad de encuentros violentos durante el trabajo de su vida, y él era lo peor de todos los encuentros.

—¿Hmm? —Granger lo golpeó con el codo y él suspiró.

—Ninguna —dijo. Trató de hacer ese sonido un poco menos patético al agregar—: La guerra me mantuvo un poco ocupado, ya sabes, tratando de no morir.

—¿Pero después? —ella preguntó.

Después de la guerra había sido peor. Ya no tenía que temer a los monstruos. Solo había tenido que saber que la gente lo miraba y veía uno. —No me importa el tipo de mujeres que encuentran ardientes a los antiguos Mortífagos —dijo. Algo así pasó varias noches desagradables en las que las brujas le habían pedido que mostrara su marca, que no se molestaban en ocultar la forma en que se lamían los labios ante la idea de estar con un chico malo. Granger colocó lentamente su mano sobre la gruesa manga, siempre lo suficientemente gruesa para oscurecer cualquier insinuación de la serpiente gris opaca que estaba debajo, e inhaló. Si no supiera que no era posible, habría pensado en el sonido de una mujer tratando de controlar su ira. Su mano se sentía caliente en su brazo, a pesar del algodón.

Ella se apartó y se sentó. —Bien —comenzó—.Bueno, el mundo está lleno de tontos, y cualquiera que piense que eso es todo lo que eres es uno.

Granger se dirigió hacia la ducha y, supuso, a la cama. Continuó mirando el libro y, justo cuando perdió la esperanza de encontrar algo sobre las veelas, apareció un párrafo, metido en un capítulo de pájaros.

" _Aunque las veelas inferiores sean pequeñas y noten mucha violencia, deberás tener mucho cuidado cuando te acerques a una, porque cuando puse mi mano sobre su arma, su marido me hirió con sus puños hasta que ciertamente temí por mi vida."_

Draco cerró el libro de golpe y lo tiró. Cada encuentro con Plume parecía haber terminado en violencia. Él debió haber sido el tipo más irritante de todos que antagonizaba con todos los que tuvieron la desgracia de conocerlo. Peor aún, solo había un párrafo sobre la variante de veela de Granger en todo. Este libro no iba a ser de ninguna ayuda en absoluto.

* * *

 _N/T: Hay nueva portada! y como dije anteriormente las actualizaciones serán MUY lentas, reviews? :)_

 _11/07/2018_


	13. El Almuerzo

_**Disclaimer:**_ _El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es obra de_ _ **J.K Rowling**_ _. Este fic tampoco es de mi autoría, es una_ _ **traducción autorizada**_ _del fic escrito por_ _ **Colubrina**_ _._

* * *

 **LA** **VARIANTE** **EQUIVOCADA**

 _(The Wrong Strain)_

 _por Colubrina_

 **C** apítulo **trece** : **E** l **A** lmuerzo

* * *

Hermione se miró en el espejo y suspiró. Había hecho lo que podía, pero ninguna cantidad de arreglos podría hacerla parecer el tipo apropiado de Veela. Aun así, tenía el pelo recogido, había encontrado un bello traje negro en una tienda de segunda mano e incluso había encontrado un broche femenino en otra aventura. El hecho de que fuera diamantes de imitación y cristal con forma de pluma de pavo real era una pequeña broma para ella misma. Maquillaje encanto aplicado, una última mirada a sí misma, y empujó la puerta y salió a la sala donde Malfoy esperaba. Se las había arreglado para no gritarle que se estaba tomando demasiado tiempo, y que llegarían tarde, y ella sintió el usual y molesto aumento de emoción de que simplemente Malfoy era maravilloso.

—Te ves bien —dijo mientras se ponía de pie—. La salud te sienta bien.

—Gracias —respondió ella. Trató de no lamerse los labios ante la vista que él ofrecía. Negro, por supuesto. Pantalones negros, camisa negra, chaqueta negra. —Tú también.

Sostuvo la puerta y dijo con ironía divertida en su voz—: Sí, Granger, pero, como has sido muy cuidadosa de señalar, tu juicio con respecto a mi apariencia es sesgado. Podría ser un troll y pensarías que soy...

—Horrible —dijo ella—.Me gusta pensar que hay límites a lo delirante que soy. —Él comenzó a bajar los escalones y ella frunció el ceño a su espalda. —¿No se supone que la mujer debe ir primero?

—Inculta —dijo sin darse la vuelta—.Un caballero baja primero las escaleras por si la dama se cae para poder atraparla.

—Y subir las escaleras en segundo lugar, supongo, por la misma razón?

—Es bueno ver que puedes aprender la etiqueta básica —dijo.

—Chúpamela*, Malfoy —dijo.

Él la esperó en el piso inferior, luego le tendió el brazo para que lo tomara. Aparentemente, la etiqueta también exigía que el caballero apareciera junto a la dama, y Hermione tuvo que controlar una oleada de desdén. Estas reglas anticuadas siempre parecían suponer que la mujer necesitaba ayuda para hacer incluso las cosas más básicas. Aún así, ella lo tomó del brazo y le sonrió al lento avance de la felicidad que penetraba en ella. Antes de que los apareciera, él se inclinó y le susurró al oído—: No puedo chupártela, Granger. Te gustaría demasiado. —Demasiado rápido para que ella lo soltara, o lo golpeara, o incluso soltara una respuesta furiosa, los absorbió a ambos en el vacío.

Aparecieron de nuevo afuera de un restaurante que gritaba "no me puedes pagar" con cada detalle discreto. Un hombre se paró afuera y sostuvo la puerta para Malfoy sin esperar a que le preguntaran si tenían una reserva y Hermione sintió la incómoda sensación de que el dinero con énfasis se arrastraba a lo largo de su espina dorsal. El portero deslizó sus ojos sobre ella, la famosa nacida de muggles, y, mientras su labio no se curvaba del todo en una mueca burlona, jugaba con la idea. Malfoy se puso rígido a su lado y ella lo miró con curiosidad, pero luego los condujeron a una mesa cubierta de lino donde Narcissa Malfoy estaba sentada.

Draco se inclinó para pasar sus labios por la mejilla de su madre antes de sostener una silla para Hermione. —Madre —dijo—. Te ves cansada.

Ella frunció el ceño antes de volverse hacia Hermione y decir—: Señorita Granger. Estoy segura de que ha descubierto la espantosa costumbre de Draco de decirles a las mujeres que respeta lo que realmente piensa de ellas.

Hermione trató de forzar una sonrisa. —Ha hecho eso por años. Me alegra saber que no soy especial.

Narcissa dejó escapar una risa tintineante. —Oh, obvio que lo eres, querido. —Levantó una mano y chasqueó los dedos. Un camarero apareció al momento. —Champagne —dijo Narcissa.

—¿Qué estamos celebrando? —Draco preguntó.

—El futuro —dijo Narcissa. Estudió a Hermione con los ojos tan estrechos que ella tuvo que luchar para no retorcer su servilleta en sus manos. La inspección pareció evaluar cada parte de ella, desde el cabello hasta las túnicas y estatus de sangre. Malfoy, maldito sea, se negó a intervenir o incluso decir algo para llenar el largo silencio. —Sí —habló por fin Narcissa—. El futuro está aquí, y si no es lo que hubiera querido, no soy tan tonta como para ignorar lo obvio.

—¿Disculpe? —Hermione preguntó, pero el camarero había reaparecido con la botella y les había servido champán a los tres.

—Me tomé la libertad de ordenar antes de que llegaras —expuso Narcissa—. El menú está en francés y no estaba segura de que pudieras leerlo.

—Gracias —dijo Hermione. No podía decidir si este almuerzo ya la había puesto furiosa, o si quería memorizar todo para reírse con Harry y Ron más tarde. Comparado con su madre, Malfoy era prácticamente igualitario. ¿Cómo se atrevía Narcissa a suponer que no podía leer francés incluso lo suficientemente bien como para manejar un menú? —Estoy segura de que sus elecciones serán encantadoras.

—Por ti —indicó Narcissa. Levantó su copa. —A pesar de que el camino que te trajo aquí no fue uno que hubieras elegido, eres bienvenida en mi familia.

—Yo... gracias —dijo Hermione. Miró a Malfoy, pero estaba encorvado en su silla mirando a su madre con el ceño casi fruncido.

—Sí —dijo él—.Por supuesto que sí. —Inclinó la copa en la boca, vació la mitad de una vez y volvió a llenarla mientras hablaba. —Granger es de la familia ahora.

—Con todo lo que eso implica —dijo Narcissa. Hermione tuvo la incómoda sensación de que los dos estaban hablando en código sobre cosas que no podía seguir. Las corrientes subterráneas amenazaban con tirar de ella hacia abajo, así que tomó otro sorbo de su propia copa. La mirada de Malfoy nunca se apartó de su madre, pero él presionó su pie contra el de ella debajo de la mesa y ese toque deliberado la tranquilizó incluso antes de que la magia la impulsara. —Ni tu padre ni yo hemos sugerido que no trates a la señorita Granger sino con el más absoluto respeto y amabilidad desde que esta... situación... comenzó.

Hermione estaba segura de que tenía que estar imaginándose, pero parecía haber un ligero énfasis en su nombre. Malfoy se inclinó más en su asiento y continuó bebiendo.

—Debe haber sido un shock para usted —comentó Hermione—. Yo, quiero decir, y que Mal... Draco planeara mudarse conmigo para ayudarme.

—Sí —dijo Narcissa con la cruel franqueza de una mujer que jamás había estado en lo más bajo de una jerarquía—.Pero la magia siempre ha sido uno de los principales intereses de los Black y los Malfoy, y tú, querida, eres mágica.

—Era mágica antes de ser una Veela —señaló Hermione.

Narcissa se encogió de hombros y tomó un delicado sorbo. —Eras una bruja —dijo cuando dejó su copa de nuevo—.Apenas.

—Madre —pronunció Malfoy con una advertencia en su voz.

—Y ahora ella es mágica —dijo Narcissa—. Y ella ha dejado de vestirse como una de las Weasley. Chanel, 1970, si no me equivoco, y ese hermoso broche es art deco, probablemente a comienzos de los años treinta. Muy bonito. Lo apruebo. ¿Acaso Draco te dio eso?

Hermione tocó con un dedo la llamativa pluma de diamantes de imitación que había encontrado en una vieja tienda de segunda mano. —No —dijo ella—. Lo conseguí en una tienda muggle que tenía bandejas de basura barata como esta.

Narcissa se rio con lo que Hermione se dio cuenta con una creciente sensación de inquietud que era genuina diversión. Cuando ella miró a Malfoy, parecía estar luchando con una de sus sonrisas. Ella lo miró y él dijo, como si ella fuera una idiota—: Son diamantes, Granger. ¿No lo reconoces cuando lo ves?

Casi podía sentir el terror que se apoderaba de ella. —Pagué cinco libras —dijo—. Es bisutería.

—¿Cinco qué? —Narcissa negó con la cabeza como si no importara. —No vale la pena —dijo—. Sea lo que sea. La pieza es bastante valiosa, querida, de eso puedes estar segura.

Hermione tenía su copa de champan a medio camino de la boca, confundida y aturdida y necesitada de un trago, cuando un hombre con un traje oscuro llegó y le susurró algo al oído de Narcissa Malfoy. Pareció disculparse, y Narcissa lo miró con el ceño fruncido, y luego dijo, en voz más alta—: Así son las cosas.

—Disculpe —dijo Malfoy. Bebió todo el contenido de su copa y la dejó sobre la mesa con un fuerte ruido—¿Tiene algún problema?

—No queremos ningún problema —respondió el hombre.

—Si no tiene algo de lo que mi madre ordenó —dijo Malfoy—, solo sustituya algo. Estoy seguro de que estará bien. La comida aquí siempre es buena.

—No es eso —indicó el hombre—. Hay restaurantes que estarían encantados de servir a la señorita.

—Disculpe —dijo Narcissa Malfoy, y su voz escurrió con tal fulminante desprecio que los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par. Ella había estado en el extremo receptor de una fracción de esa condescendencia aristocrática, pero ahora que veía toda la fuerza que Narcissa podía expresar, entendió cómo esta mujer le había mentido a Voldemort. De cómo el hombre a su lado no se retrajo, avergonzado de haberlos molestado, ella no lo entendió. Sin embargo, él se mantuvo firme.

—Este es un establecimiento para las personas adecuadas —dijo—. Los Black y los Malfoy son bienvenidos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero...

Narcissa se puso de pie. —Tiene razón —sentenció—. Ahora que entiendo qué clase de cobardes componen la gestión actual, veo que deberíamos otorgar nuestro patrocinio a otro lado.

Malfoy empujó su silla hacia atrás e hizo una demostración de ayudar a Hermione a levantarse. Después de escoltar a las dos mujeres hasta la puerta, se detuvo cuando el gerente cometió el error de dejar escapar un pequeño y presumido resuello. Luego soltó el brazo de Hermione y se lanzó sobre él. Antes de que él pudiera esquivar el golpe, Malfoy tenía sus manos aferradas alrededor de su garganta y había comenzado a apretar. El hombre forcejeó, pero no era rival para la cruel fuerza que se había apoderado de él y, antes de que transcurriera un minuto completo, el hombre se hundió en la inconsciencia. Malfoy dejó caer el cuerpo y lo pateó con una violencia que seguramente rompió varias costillas. Luego se tocó las manos, se examinó las uñas y sostuvo la puerta. —Hay una maravillosa tienda de curry a la vuelta de la esquina —dijo—. Podríamos estar un poco formales, pero el servicio es mucho mejor.

La mano de Hermione, cuando la apoyó en el brazo de Malfoy, temblaba. Él rozó un dedo contra la parte posterior de su cuello por un momento, pero fue suficiente, y ella se relajó contra él, olvidando toda preocupación, mientras Malfoy los conducía a lo que era, de hecho, una excelente tienda de curry.

* * *

 _*La expresión original en esta parte es Bite me, que traducido es chúpame un huevo. Una jerga usada en Argentina, España y otros países, pero en mi país no la usamos (o tal vez sí y estoy desactualizada xD) también se puede traducir como: no jodas, pero dado al contexto y la respuesta de Malfoy, decidí dejarla como "chúpamela" :D_

 _N/T: Muchísimas gracias a todas las chicas que comentaron en el capítulo anterior, es bueno saber que esta traducción aún entusiasma a sus lectoras :) y felicitaciones a loremmac por ser el review #200, estamos a punto de llegar a los 300 favs y ya superamos los 400 follows! mil gracias por seguir allí a pesar de las demoras continuas. (inserten mil corazones)_


	14. La Conversación

_**Disclaimer:**_ _El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es obra de_ _ **J.K Rowling**_ _. Este fic tampoco es de mi autoría, es una_ _ **traducción autorizada**_ _del fic escrito por_ _ **Colubrina**_ _._

* * *

 **LA** **VARIANTE** **EQUIVOCADA**

 _(The Wrong Strain)_

 _por Colubrina_

 **C** apítulo **c** atorce: **L** a **C** onversación

* * *

Hermione se sentó en el sofá girando su broche de pluma hacia adelante y atrás en una mano. Lynx se había acurrucado en su regazo en el momento que había llegado a casa y comenzó a ronronear. El pelo anaranjado sería una pesadilla para quitar de la tela negra, pero no podía obligarse a apartar al pequeño gato. Gracias a Dios, supuso, por la limpieza mágica. —Malfoy —llamó ella.

Él levantó la vista del libro que había estado fingiendo leer. No habían hablado desde que volvieron del almuerzo. Ella se había quitado los zapatos, se había sentado en el sofá y meditado. Ella había pensado en Narcissa, la violencia de Malfoy, el curry. Había pensado en las burlas y los prejuicios que nunca desaparecían por completo, y sobre el broche que estaba sosteniendo ahora.

—Granger —dijo.

—¿Qué paso hoy?

Malfoy dejó el libro cuyas páginas no había volteado en al menos veinte minutos y dijo—: Almorzamos con mi madre. Estuvo más agradable que de costumbre. ¿Tu asunto ese de Veela incluye demencia? Porque realmente no estoy seguro si estoy dispuesto a recordarte que necesitas cambiar tus calcetines.

La descripción de Narcissa como "más agradable que de costumbre" la distrajo de lo que había querido decir. La mujer había sido condescendiente, presumida, había comido curry parada en un bar con una gracia total. Era tan irritantemente opaca como su hijo. —¿Cómo es menos agradable? —Hermione preguntó.

—Cuando teníamos dieciocho años se habría negado a sentarse en la misma mesa que tú —dijo Malfoy como si la respuesta fuera obvia—. Podría haberse negado a comer en un restaurante que te haya contratado para que no contamines la comida de alguna forma.

—Encantadora —murmuró Hermione.

—Esos son los Black para ti —señaló Malfoy—. Encantadores. —Miró el broche con el que aún estaba jugueteando y le preguntó—: ¿De verdad creías que era bisutería?

—Fueron cinco libras —dijo en vano. Sí, había sido muy bonito, pero pensar en cualquier otra cosa a ese precio habría sido una locura. Había estado sucio cuando lo encontró, y había usado un hechizo de limpieza para hacerlo brillar. Hermione había estado tan complacida consigo misma por encontrar lo que ella había supuesto como una buena falsificación. Pensó con aire de suficiencia que probablemente valía un par de cientos de libras, un verdadero hallazgo, y ahora había descubierto que se trataba de diamantes reales en lugar de buenas imitaciones. Ni siquiera había pensado en verificar.

—Te sienta bien —comentó Malfoy—. Deberías ponértelo más seguido.

—Creo que ahora también estoy asustada —dijo— ¿Qué pasa si lo pierdo o me lo roban?

Él levantó las cejas. —Entonces habrías perdido cinco libras. Vivirás.

—No lo haré si vas a Azkaban —expresó.

—¿Perdón?

—Si vas a Azkaban por asfixiar a ese hombre —comenzó, luego se detuvo. No era como ella había querido comenzar. _¿Por qué lo hiciste?_ , había querido preguntar. _¿Qué demonios te poseyó para hacer eso?_

—No iré a prisión —indicó Draco. Le pasó una hoja de papel que se alejó de su mano, se dobló en un pájaro y voló a través de la habitación hacia ella. La pequeña exhibición la hizo sonreír, y casi se sintió mal por terminar con la vida de la pequeña ave mágica, pero de todos modos la extendió y leyó la hoja. Era una nota de Lucius Malfoy.

 _Tuve que lanzar un Obliviate a trece personas y tu madre arruinó sus zapatos al pisar algo en la miserable tienda de curry a la que tú también llevaste. Por favor, encuentra una mejor clase de restaurantes para patrocinar. ~ L._

—Oh —dijo ella.

—Oh —imitó Malfoy—. No voy a ir a Azkaban, Hermione.

Hubo una larga pausa donde ambos se miraron el uno al otro. Por último, agregó, casi a la defensiva—: Dormimos en la misma cama algunas noches. Deberíamos llamarnos por nuestros nombres.

—Bien —dijo ella—. Draco.

Se sintió extraño llamarlo así. Se sentía como si estuviera hablando de otra persona. Draco no era el matón de la escuela que se había convertido en un hombre razonablemente decente y algo enigmático. Draco no era la ilusión casi perfecta que ella idolatraba cuando estaba en su confusión. Él estaba en algún lugar entre los dos mirándola como si pareciera extraño escuchar su nombre de sus labios, ella también sintió lo mismo cuando lo dijo. —¿Es Draco o Draconius? —preguntó—. Nunca he estado segura.

—Simplemente Draco—respondió.

Hermione lo miró, él todavía con su ropa elegante, y tomó la nota de su padre y se la devolvió. Cayó a medio camino entre ellos y se quedó en el suelo, burlándose de su falta de destreza. Draco nunca había sido algo simple, ni siquiera cuando era un niño horrible. —Hermione es mi nombre completo también —explicó.

—Gracias a Merlín —dijo. —No puedo imaginarme lo horrible que sería tu nombre si esa monstruosidad fuera la versión abreviada.

—¿Por qué lo estrangulaste? —ella decidió ignorar ese comentario grosero y responder con una pregunta directa.

Draco la miró, luego hacia sus manos. —Creo que bebí demasiado —respondió. —Lamento si hizo preocuparte que termine yendo a Azkaban, pero está bien. Todo ha sido silenciado. En estos días mi madre simplemente me pone tenso y una copa o tres me ayudan. Nunca fui el chico bueno, ya sabes. Le rompí la nariz a Potter en sexto año, casi maté a varias personas.

—Pero...

—Hermione —dijo, y las palabras sonaron desesperadas—. Ya déjalo, está bien. Lo siento. No lo volveré a hacer.

Ella asintió con la cabeza lentamente, aunque iba contra cada pelo que tenía y la hacía sentir como un gato siendo acariciado del modo equivocado. ¿El hombre se encontraría bien? Lucius Malfoy no había considerado apropiado incluir eso en su pequeña nota, aunque supuso que podría haber sido más difícil cubrir un asesinato bajo una alfombra que un asalto. —Sabes —empezó, medio insegura de si quería compartir esto—, fue algo amable.

Draco Malfoy con un _accio_ atrajo hacia él la nota de su padre y la desdobló. —¿Lo fue? —preguntó—. No tenía idea de que tuvieras tal deseo por la violencia, Gran... Hermione. Aunque dada la forma en que me golpeaste esa vez, no debería estar tan sorprendido.

Ella miró hacia abajo. Odiaba admitir esto, pero su cualidad de honestidad despiadada la mantuvo hablando. —El tenerte... cuando nos obligaron a abandonar el lugar, yo estaba... se sintió bien. Se sintió... se sintió maravilloso.

—Me alegra —dijo. Se puso de pie y dejó el libro. —Voy a cambiarme a algo más cómodo y leer en la cama por un rato, tal vez tome una siesta por la tarde. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

—Para ayudar con la inmunidad —agregó.

—Por supuesto —dijo.

Draco no hizo ningún comentario sobre los casi andrajosos pantalones Gryffindor que Hermione estaba usando cuando se unió a ella, o en la forma en que Lynx había tomado una esquina de la cama. Él simplemente se sentó contra su cabecera y abrió el libro que no había estado leyendo antes y procedió a no leerlo nuevamente. Ella echó un vistazo al título, *Rickettsia y la Zoonosis Micótica, y decidió que tenía que ser dolorosamente aburrido y que podría afectarla. En lugar de preguntar sobre eso, se acurrucó contra su costado y dejó que la sensación de bienestar la invada. Ella se acurrucó aún más cerca y él soltó una pequeña risa que la hizo golpearlo. —No es mi culpa que no obtengas la buena parte de esto —dijo—. Lo compartiría si pudiera.

—Estoy conmovido —comentó. Él continúo tratando de abrirse paso a través del libro, pero una mano se deslizó hacia el cabello de Hermione y envolvió una y otra vez un único rizo alrededor de su dedo antes de soltarlo, solo para envolverlo nuevamente. La sensación de él jugando con su cabello la hizo suspirar de placer y ella lo rodeó con un pie.

Ella no había usado calcetines.

Tampoco él.

Su pie rozó contra su piel y ella abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente. Él se sacudió y la miró, la culpa en sus ojos. —No pensé —comenzó Draco.

Él se detuvo, tal vez porque ella lo estaba mirando. Sus ojos grises intentaron seguirla mirando fijamente, pero los nervios que los llenaban lo hicieron difícil. —Todavía puedo pensar —dijo Hermione. Era difícil. Era tan, tan difícil. La mayor parte de su mente solo parloteaba que él era maravilloso, tan maravilloso, y que ella era tan afortunada de que él estuviera allí mismo, en su cama. El impulso de olerlo recorrió sus pensamientos, pero a través de todo eso tenía un pequeño túnel de racionalidad. Él había atacado a alguien de repente, había sido intensamente violento por ella y eso no tenía ningún sentido en absoluto. Vivir con ella para mantenerla viva podría ser el comportamiento de cualquier persona decente, incluso de una que no la quisiera personalmente. Este contacto continuo tenía un sentido pragmático. Nadie quería que ella entrara en un trance de Veela en público. Pero ponerse violento para defender su honor no encajaba nada en eso. No era algo que Draco Malfoy haría. —Draco —dijo ella—. Algo está mal.

—Oh, Salazar—dijo él—, no me digas que el curry te está haciendo daño. Si vomitas sobre mí, te juro, nunca te lo perdonaré.

—No es eso —reveló ella.

Él puso la mano en su frente. —No estás caliente —dijo. Su expresión cambió de preocupada a despectiva. —Ve a dormir. Cualquier sea el pensamiento que entró en tu cabeza vacía de Veela, Hermione, está bien. Me ocuparé de eso.

Ella se acurrucó contra él una vez más, su pie aún presionado contra el suyo. —Lo resolveré —declaró ella.

—Haz eso —dijo. Estaba bastante segura de haberlo oído murmurar—, loca —pero lo ignoró para preguntarse qué lo hacía formar parte de sus pensamientos. Ella no había llegado a ninguna conclusión más allá de que él era maravilloso, pero esa no era una explicación suficiente cuando se quedó dormida.

* * *

 _*Rickettsia son bacterias causantes de enfermedades infecciosas transmitidas por mordeduras, picaduras, rasguños y alimentos contaminados._

 _N/T: Capítulo extra de regalo :3_


	15. La Tercera Idea

_**Disclaimer:**_ _El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es obra de_ _ **J.K Rowling**_ _. Este fic tampoco es de mi autoría, es una_ _ **traducción autorizada**_ _del fic escrito por_ _ **Colubrina**_ _._

* * *

 **LA** **VARIANTE** **EQUIVOCADA**

 _(The Wrong Strain)_

 _por Colubrina_

 **C** apítulo **q** uince: **L** a **T** ercera **I** dea

* * *

Draco entrelazó sus dedos con los de Hermione para su prueba diaria de cuan delirante estaba. Ella soltó uno de los suspiros de adoración que él odiaba y lo miró con esos brillantes ojos marrones como si fuera un cachorro y él solo sugirió una caminata. —Ya veo, todavía estás delirante —dijo Draco, y sus dedos permanecieron entre los suyos mientras abría el papel con la otra mano y hojeaba las páginas hasta que encontró el tablero de posiciones de Quidditch. Él podría tener que ayudarla a luchar contra su mirada de Veela sin sentido, pero no tenía que torturarse mirándola mientras la ayudaba. Sabiendo que a Hermione solo le gustaba él cuando estaba excitada.

—Háblame —dijo ella.

Volteó otra página del periódico. —¿Ahora das órdenes? —preguntó—.El almuerzo de ayer con mi madre se te pegó más de lo que hubiera pensado.

Ella lo golpeó. Esa era una de las cosas que había notado sobre Hermione. Golpeaba cuando estaba frustrada. Si ella alguna vez ponía fuerza detrás de los golpes, él estaría cubierto de moretones. Tal como estaban las cosas, encontró divertido el irritarla con insultos convertidos en violencia. Algún día tendría que preguntarle a Potter si era así con él y la comadreja empobrecida. Él sospechaba que sí. Dobló _El Profeta_ para poder ver los puntajes, lo cual era difícil de hacer solo con una mano. Lo sostuvo hacia sus ojos con un suspiro y entrecerró los ojos ante el texto en cursiva. Deseó que no los imprimieran con una fuente tan pequeña o con una tipografía tan molesta.

—Draco —llamó ella—.Por favor.

El por favor lo convenció. Volvió a mirarla, diciéndose a sí mismo que la posición de su equipo favorito solo lo deprimiría de todos modos, así que bien podría prestar atención a la bruja. Ella lucía tan graciosamente adoradora como siempre, pero bajo eso había un asomo de desesperación que reconoció. Lo había visto en su propio espejo para poder fingir que no lo había visto. —¿Sí? —preguntó.

—Ayuda —susurró—. Cuando hablas, me ayuda a mantener la concentración —sonaba culpable por pedirle más, y sintió que el familiar odio hacia sí mismo se deslizaba hacia su corazón. Una cosa tan simple, conversación, y la había hecho rogar por eso.

—¿Qué opinas de las posibilidades de los Chudley Cannon's este año? —preguntó. No quería hablar sobre nada que importara y esto parecía lo suficientemente seguro—. Han contratado a un nuevo golpeador, cualquiera pensaría que ayudaría, pero hasta ahora parece un desastre.

—¿Quidditch? —aclaró ella— ¿Me estás hablando de Quidditch?

—¿Tienes algo en contra del deporte? —Recordó que ella se burlaba de él sobre unirse al equipo, y ella siempre había visto jugar a sus desdichados amigos. Incluso solía observar las pruebas. Por supuesto, también él, pero había querido descubrir el talento de Gryffindor para saber cómo vencerlos. Sin embargo, había supuesto que ella era una fanática.

—¿Por qué todos los hombres en mi vida aman el Quidditch? —Su voz se había vuelto más firme y la mirada aterradoramente vacía en sus ojos se había desvanecido un poco—.Tú, Harry, Ron, Viktor. Honestamente. ¿Por qué no conozco a hombres a los que les guste la cocina, el ballet o cualquier otra cosa que no sea el Quidditch?

Algo en él en lo que no quería pensar demasiado cambió cuando ella lo incluyó en la lista de "hombres en su vida". Guardó eso en uno de esos cuadros mentales para más tarde, es decir, nunca, y en cambio se centró en Viktor Krum, uno de los ídolos de su niñez y en alguna vez la cita de Hermione. —¿Todavía estás en contacto con Krum?

—¿Por qué no lo estaría? —Ella se movió para presionarse un poco más cerca de él y Draco trató de decidir si quería alejarse porque casi lo estaba asfixiando, o si quería hundir su cara en su cabello. Optó por no hacer nada y se sentó, rígido e inmóvil, en el sofá mientras ella continuó. —Somos amigos.

—Amigos. —Él soltó una risa que solo fue un poco amarga—.Ni siquiera te gusta el Quidditch y eres amiga del mejor Buscador de todos los tiempos. ¿Cómo es eso justo?

—¿Él sabe que me gusta por quién es como persona? —Hermione sugirió—.Sabes, no es solo un Buscador. Nadie es solo una cosa, ni siquiera tú.

Hubo un silencio. Esperó a que ella dijera más, pero no lo hizo, y volvió a mirar el periódico. A las Holyhead Harpies les estaba yendo bien este año. Blaise había comprado tickets para la temporada, así que debía estar contento.

—Extraño el Quidditch —dijo Draco. Fue una confesión demasiado honesta, y se arrepintió tan pronto como salió de su boca. Compartir cualquier cosa con ella era una mala idea. Compartir con alguien era una mala idea. La gente se iba, la gente moría, la gente huía. La gente te miraba con lástima o desprecio porque habías hecho lo que debías, y pensaban que habías hecho una elección. Te culpaban por hacer algo que les gustaba decirse a sí mismos que tendrían la fibra moral para rechazar. Mentirosos, todos ellos.

Excepto la maldita bruja que se aferraba a su mano, que había hecho todo lo valiente incluso cuando una persona sensata no lo hubiera hecho. Ella lo miró. Era muy injusto hacerla cargar con su propio castigo.

Lástima que la confusión de Veela la convirtiera en una mentirosa también.

—Entonces juega Quidditch —propuso, como si fuera así de simple.

—Es un deporte de equipo —señaló—¿Con quién crees que podría jugar?

—Juega con Harry —sugirió—.Uno a uno. Buscador versus Buscador.

Draco estaba a punto de decirle que esa era la idea más estúpida que alguna vez había tenido. San Potter no se reuniría con él para jugar Quidditch, pero solo había abierto la boca cuando la cerró nuevamente y consideró la idea en serio. No lo habría sugerido si no creyera que el bastardo diría que sí.

—Podríamos ir a la Mansión —dijo lentamente—.Hay un parque. No es un campo apropiado, por supuesto, pero hay mucho espacio. Podrías venir a verlo —agregó para molestarla. No podía imaginarse a Hermione Granger haciendo cosas de novia como mirar... lo que sea que él fuera para ella... jugar un deporte que obviamente ella pensaba que era más aburrido que cocinar o bailar, ambos eran tan aburridos como ver la pintura secarse. Ella no era su novia, ni siquiera su amiga. Ella era su... ¿Veela? No era una relación que implicara felicitaciones para él.

—¿Sentarme en el porche y mirarte mientras intento mantener una conversación cortés con tu madre? —Hermione examinó—.Creo que prefiero morir.

—¿Qué tal mi padre? —preguntó, realmente fastidiándola ahora porque si Narcissa fuera capaz de apretar los dientes y ser civilizada, pero Lucius no sería capaz de controlar la curvatura de su labio al verla. Sangre sucia. Criatura. Un experimento interesante, seguro, y lleno de potencial, pero aún personalmente repugnante.

No, definitivamente él no dejaría que su padre esté cerca de ella.

—Draco —dijo con exasperación familiar, y lo golpeó de nuevo. Él se rio, levantó el puño ofensivo y lo besó. Ella se congeló y, tan pronto como se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, él también. Luego la dejó ir, y apretó y soltó los puños antes de recoger el periódico para tener algo que ver con sus manos.

—Ambos están en Francia en este momento —indicó él. Mantuvo su voz lo más nivelada posible. —Hablando en serio no te pediría que aguantes a ninguno de los dos y podrías explorar las bibliotecas de los Malfoy mientras jugamos. Estanterías de libros esperándote.

Hermione respiró profundamente, lo soltó y se puso de pie. Draco se preguntó qué estaría pensando, o si simplemente estaba luchando a través de los restos de la confusión. Ella había logrado mantener una conversación mientras se tocaban, y parte de él se sentía orgulloso de ella. Estaba seguro de que sería más fácil simplemente sucumbir.

Una de las Veela en sus archivos había hecho eso. No había funcionado bien para ella.

—Creo que me eso gustaría —dijo—. La biblioteca, quiero decir. Le enviaré una lechuza a Harry y se lo haré saber.

—¿Estarás bien sola en la Mansión? —preguntó—¿Después de... todo?

—Logré ir allí para verte —respondió—.Estoy segura de que puedo hacerlo de nuevo.

Él asintió con la cabeza y luego, sabiendo que si se detenía a pensar en ello, perdería el valor, rápidamente dijo—: Lamento mucho más de lo que puedo decir sobre lo que pasó con mi tía. Ella... no estaba bien, y por favor, créeme que si hubiera habido algo que podría haber hecho... —se detuvo porque parecía tan inadecuado. ¿Cómo te disculpa con alguien por haber sido torturado en tu casa? Estaba seguro de que en ningún solo libro sobre etiqueta en la extensa colección de Narcissa Malfoy lo encontraría. ¿Qué cuchara usar para una fruta oscura y desagradable? Absolutamente. ¿Cómo decirle a un mago que no estaba interesado sin comenzar un incidente internacional? Sí. ¿Esto? No.

Hermione Granger lo sorprendió de nuevo cuando tomó aliento y dijo—: Lo sé.

Algo picó en la esquina de los ojos de Draco.

—Sabes —empezó ella—, ayudó. Ayudaste.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó.

—Solo... te quedaste allí y había horror en tu rostro y tú mirabas y... pensé, _"incluso Malfoy sabe que esto es horrible, y él me odia"_ y, de alguna manera, eso me impidió perder la cabeza incluso en las fauces de la agonía a las que ella me lanzó. —Hermione dejó escapar una risa incómoda. —Lo siento, suena patético, pero realmente fue reconfortante en alguna extraña manera que no puedo explicar el saber que odiaste lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Simplemente me quedé allí —dijo. No fue suficiente.

—Fue suficiente —concluyó.

Draco huyó ante eso como el cobarde que era, _El Profeta_ con sus puntajes normales y aburridos de Quidditch abandonados junto a la mujer que había visto ser torturada. Se tendió en su cama estrecha, temblando, y cerró los ojos e intentó no pensar en nada. Solo nada. Él no podía manejar nada. En el vacío no había monstruos, ni tías locas, nada oculto en las sombras. El vacío no tenía agendas ni planes.

El vacío no tenía a Hermione Granger, y él respiró y exhaló y trató de no sentir nada y no pensar en nada.

No funcionó.

* * *

N/T: Gracias por seguir allí! :D


	16. La Biblioteca

_**Disclaimer:**_ _El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es obra de_ _ **J.K Rowling**_ _. Este fic tampoco es de mi autoría, es una_ _ **traducción autorizada**_ _del fic escrito por_ _ **Colubrina**_ _._

* * *

 **LA** **VARIANTE** **EQUIVOCADA**

 _(The Wrong Strain)_

 _por Colubrina_

 **C** apítulo **d** ieciseis: **L** a **B** iblioteca

* * *

Harry los encontró en la entrada. Le había preguntado a Hermione si había perdido la cabeza cuando propuso por primera vez que jugaran al Quidditch, pero el impulso de superar a su antiguo rival había demostrado ser tan fuerte como ella lo había previsto. Los tiranos podrían caer y el mundo podría cambiar, pero algunas cosas permanecían constantes y su necesidad de competir era una.

Draco se había despertado esa mañana rebosando con más energía que ella había visto desde que se habían mudado a su apartamento. Él le sonrió cuando ella se volvió para mirarlo, su cabello era el habitual desastre de la mañana, y le preguntó—:¿Estás planeando darme ánimos hoy?

Ella hizo una mueca y evitó la cuestión de a cuál de los dos apoyaría al pinchar un penacho rubio rebelde que sobresalía por el lado izquierdo. —¿Cómo es que incluso tu pelo hace esto? Es tan fino que no debería ser capaz de pararse así.

—No estás en posición para hacer bromas sobre el cabello —dijo, y tiró de uno de sus rizos antes de saltar de la cama y dirigirse a su propia ducha. Ni los croissants rancios ni el café líquido habían sido capaces de atenuar su alegría, y habían llegado aquí treinta minutos antes porque, como había señalado varias veces, Potter no podía atravesar las puertas sin él, y no quería hacer esperar al hombre porque, aunque era posible que una inculta como Hermione no se diera cuenta de esto, sería grosero. Hermione se las había arreglado para no responder, e incluso mantuvo la boca cerrada mientras Draco parloteaba sobre el Quidditch y estrategia y las fintas básicas como si no hubiera sido la mejor amiga de dos fanáticos del deporte durante la mitad de su vida. Puede que no sea una gran admiradora, pero sabía mucho sobre Quidditch.

Al final, Harry llegó para salvarla. —Tienes el hogar más pretencioso —le dijo a Draco mientras un pavo real blanco se pavoneaba del otro lado de la puerta, con una pluma larga de su cola colgaba embarazosamente, hilarantemente torcida.

Draco acaba de desbloquear la puerta con sus elaboradas "M" forjadas en pergamino de hierro. —No es mi hogar —dijo—.Crecí aquí, eso es todo.

—Todavía pretencioso —dijo Harry—.El apartamento es tu hogar ahora, ¿no?

La pregunta fue tan ingenua que Hermione dejó de abrirse paso por el camino de grava para mirar a Harry. Sin embargo, él parecía no tener idea de que cualquier cosa que dijera podría ser un poco tensa, y siguió caminando. Draco vaciló solo un momento antes de contestar. —Creo que el estereotipo es que el hogar es donde cuelgas tu sombrero.

Comenzaron a discutir sobre escobas después de eso y Hermione tuvo que evitar poner sus ojos en blanco. Cada uno de ellos tenía opiniones sobre lo que compensaba mejor la velocidad y la maniobrabilidad, y si este era demasiado lento, ese se volvía inestable a gran altura, y cuando llegaron a la puerta principal, ella se sintió agradecida de que no fueran realmente amigos porque si tuviera que escuchar esta tontería de Quidditch todo el tiempo en su propio apartamento, tendría que "estimularse" con Draco solo para soportarlo.

Tuvo que morderse el interior de la mejilla para evitar reírse de la imagen de ella misma al cortar este tedio al maltratar a Draco y hacer que ambos superen su adoración. Draco se vería reducido a una culpa incómoda y Harry herviría a fuego lento con horror. Una mujer tomaba sus armas donde las encontraba.

Draco la miró y entrecerró los ojos ante la sonrisa en su rostro. Ella trató de reemplazarlo con una mirada que decía "soy inocente de todo mal, ¿qué estás mirando?" pero los pliegues alrededor de sus ojos solo se profundizaron, así que sospechó que ella había fallado.

Bueno, ella era una Gryffindor. Se suponía que los Slytherins debían ser los buenos mentirosos.

—¿Dónde dijiste que estaba la biblioteca? —preguntó Hermione mientras él abría la puerta principal. Intentó no pensar en las otras dos veces que había estado allí. Ninguna de las dos había sido agradable.

Draco señaló un portal en arco a la derecha y dijo—: Sigue ese corredor, gira a la izquierda en el retrato de la mujer con el pavo real bajo el brazo, y la biblioteca será la primera puerta a tu derecha. Hay una puerta que se abre al jardín trasero donde estaremos.

Ella cuadró los hombros y se fue. La ruta fue lo suficientemente larga como para que ella comenzara a pensar que de alguna manera había perdido la pintura cuando escuchó un chillido horrible y se detuvo, su corazón latía con un miedo repentino. Había sonado como un bebé gritando de dolor. Sus manos temblaban y no podía respirar y retrocedió hasta que la pared la sostuvo y un marco se clavó en su cuello. El sonido vino de nuevo y estaba justo encima de su cabeza. Ella giró, aterrada, y un pavo real pintado la miraba ceñudo y dejó escapar otro grito estridente. La mujer que sostenía al pájaro luchaba por mantenerlo a raya, y le sonrió en tono de disculpa a Hermione antes de silbar lo que podría haber sido "Pájaro malo. Malo".

—Cierto —dijo Hermione. Dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso. —El pavo real.

Giró a la izquierda, luego atravesó una puerta y la cerró para bloquear el sonido de la pintura horrible y escandalosa. A veces, si ella era realmente honesta consigo misma, el mundo mágico no tenía sentido. ¿Quién querría un pájaro chillón y horrible colgado en la pared de su casa?

No es de extrañar que Draco hubiera optado por una fotografía muggle para colgar en su apartamento. Si ella hubiera crecido con pinturas parlantes y chillonas, también habría apreciado el silencio de la forma muggle.

Sin embargo, si bien odiaba la idea del arte de los Malfoy, amaba su biblioteca. Giró en un lento círculo y miró a su alrededor cuando una sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro. La habitación tenía dos pisos de altura con ventanas y las puertas que Draco había mencionado a lo largo de una pared. El resto sostenía libros de piso a techo. Un catálogo de fichas sin soporte flirteó con ella, y pasó los dedos por el roble con absoluto placer. Un destello a lo largo de la ventana le llamó la atención, y miró hacia afuera para ver a los chicos pasar volando. Se lanzaron contra el cielo, uno cayendo al suelo en una caída repentina que probablemente era mucho más peligrosa de lo que cualquiera admitiría, solo para detenerse en el último minuto. Dudaba que hubiera tenido algo que ver con atrapar la Snitch. Intentaban superarse el uno al otro.

—Veela —pronunció en voz alta, y un cajón en el catálogo se abrió—.Libros sobre Veela. —Varias docenas de fichas se levantaron del archivo y se empujaron para llamar su atención. Ella eligió una en el aire. _El título era Mi Año de Delicias Sexuales_. La tarjeta estaba pegajosa.

—No —dijo en voz alta, tratando de ocultar su disgusto mientras se pasaba la mano por los pantalones—.No manuales de sexo.

Cuatro de las cartas parecieron enfurruñarse cuando volvieron a su lugar en el catálogo.

Ella escogió otra desde el aire. _Rasgos Veela Recesivos en las Familias Sangre pura del Continente_. Entrecerró los ojos un poco porque las posibilidades de eso eran infinitas, pero luego decidió que probablemente no era relevante para su situación y la envió de regreso. La séptima ficha que leyó finalmente pareció prometedora, al igual que la undécima y la decimonovena. La vigésima primera ofreció una novela romántica sensacionalista y estaba a punto de decir que no cuando se le ocurrió que tal vez sería una lectura divertida. —Estos, por favor —dijo, y las fichas volaron, giraron en el aire como si estuvieran encantadas, y buscaron sus libros. No pudo evitar una sonrisa de asombro cuando cada ficha encontró su libro, le entregó el libro y volvió al catálogo con placer.

La magia podía ser increíble.

Hermione reunió sus hallazgos y salió a observar a los chicos. Una silla esperaba, y una mesa, y ella aprovechó ambas y comenzó a leer mientras esperaba que terminaran. El libro la absorbió tanto que se perdió el final de su partido y cuando levantó la vista nuevamente fue para verlos a ambos frente a ella. Draco recogió la novela de la mesa. —¿ _La Veela Arpía_? —preguntó—.No tenía idea de que tu gusto recurriera a tanta basura.

—Estaba en tu biblioteca —se defendió.

—No seas un idiota, Malfoy —dijo Harry. Cualquier acuerdo al que habían llegado mientras volaban se disipaba frente a las bromas de Draco. —Tu trabajo es mantenerla viva, no juzgar sus libros.

—Harry —comenzó ella, pero él mantenía su mirada en Draco.

—Lastímala, Malfoy, y haré que te arrepientas.

Draco todavía respiraba con dificultad por el juego, pero arrojó su escoba a un lado y apretó los puños. —Harry —dijo de nuevo ella, esta vez más fuerte y con suficiente furia en su voz los detuvo a ambos, aunque solo brevemente. —No soy una niña —siseó entre dientes—. No necesito que vengas a defenderme.

Harry no parecía querer escuchar, y cuando dejó caer su escoba, Hermione decidió que había tenido suficiente. Ella sacó su varita y lo jaló hacia atrás hasta que él tropezó y cayó, su trasero aterrizando en los adoquines de piedra con suficiente fuerza que probablemente terminaría adolorido. —Tú fuiste quien me dijo que Draco no era un monstruo que me hubiera dejado morir. ¿Qué te sucede?

Harry parpadeó un par de veces y negó con la cabeza. —Lo siento —dijo. Parecía confundido, como si una fuga hubiera ido y venido, y cuando él tendió su mano, ella extendió la suya para ayudarlo a levantarse, controlando su mueca ante la sensación que le producía tocarlo. Ella había hecho esto un punto desde que todo había comenzado para seguir abrazando a Harry. Él era su mejor amigo y ella había decidido no permitir que ninguna condición mágica los mantuviera separados. Le dio uno de esos rápidos abrazos, luego dio unos pocos pasos hacia Draco y tendió la mano otra vez. —Lo siento —dijo—. Fuiste muy lejos. No sé lo que me pasó en este momento.

Draco, luciendo un poco desconcertado, tomó la mano. —No hay problema, Potter —dijo—.Feliz de hacerlo.

—Entonces —preguntó Hermione, mirando del uno al otro—, ¿quién de ustedes atrapó la Snitch?

* * *

 _N/T: Aquí un capítulo más! espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura :D_


	17. La Invitación

_**Disclaimer:**_ _El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es obra de_ _ **J.K Rowling**_ _. Este fic tampoco es de mi autoría, es una_ _ **traducción autorizada**_ _del fic escrito por_ _ **Colubrina**_ _._

* * *

 **LA** **VARIANTE** **EQUIVOCADA**

 _(The Wrong Strain)_

 _por Colubrina_

 **C** apítulo **d** iecisiete: **L** a **I** nvitación

* * *

Estaban riéndose cuando llegaron al tercer piso de su edificio y abrieron la puerta de su apartamento. Hermione negaba rotundamente que estuviera interesada en la novela romántica por cualquier motivo que no fuera la investigación, cuando entró en la sala y vio a Blaise Zabini en el sofá. Se había servido parte de la limonada que Draco siempre preparaba, y sus piernas increíblemente largas estaban estiradas con sus zapatos puntiagudos descansando sobre la mesa. Ella tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de empujar sus pies al suelo. Sus padres se habían empeñado en que no debías hacer eso, y resopló pensando en que su educación, aunque empapada en excesivos galeones, había fallado en los básicos modales.

Sobre eso, muy probablemente, él sabía que no debías poner los zapatos en los muebles y simplemente no le importaba.

Lynx, el pequeño traidor, se había acurrucado en su regazo y estaba ronroneando audiblemente.

—No recuerdo darte una llave —dijo Draco.

—No seas ofensivo —dijo Zabini. Él no se levantó. — _Alohomora_ no es un hechizo complicado, y no tienes defensas.

—Supongo que simplemente asumí que mis amigos respetarían la solicitud de permanecer afuera —respondió Draco—.Pensé que la puerta cerrada lo había hecho obvio.

Blaise solo resopló. Hermione esperó a que Draco explotara en uno de sus peculiares accesos de ira como lo había hecho con el portero del restaurante, o incluso, en menor medida, con Pansy, pero parecía, a lo sumo, ligeramente exasperado. —¿No podrías ser más una mierda? —preguntó, y se lanzó a lo que Hermione aún consideraba su sillón—.Me gustaría ofrecerte algo, pero parece que es innecesario.

—Probablemente —dijo Blaise—,y estoy bien, gracias.

Hermione no estaba segura de qué hacer. Se sintió repentinamente fuera de lugar e incómoda cuando momentos antes ella se había estado riendo del libro. Blaise sonrió abiertamente mientras tomaba un trago de su vaso y ella se acercó a Draco, apoyando una mano sobre su hombro. El calor relajante y a través de ella.

—Pansy está molesta contigo —explicó Blaise.

—¿Qué hay de nuevo? —preguntó Draco. Examinó sus uñas en una muestra de indiferencia hacia los sentimientos de Pansy y eso hizo que una desagradable satisfacción se envolviera alrededor de los hombros de Hermione. No era que estuviera celosa de Pansy. Simplemente nunca le había agradado, y el sentimiento siempre había sido mutuo, e incluso si antes hubiera sido indiferente, el cruel truco de la mujer en la fiesta habría arreglado su lugar en la opinión de Hermione.

Bajo. El lugar de Pansy en su opinión era bajo.

—Pansy ha estado enojada conmigo por alguna u otra razón desde que teníamos cinco años —continuó Draco.

—La empujaste a una piscina en febrero —señaló Blaise—.Podría haber tenido motivos para estar un poco molesta.

—Insultó mi vuelo —dijo Draco—.Y ella estaba bien. El agua estaba atemperada.

Blaise se encogió de hombros y puso su mano sobre la espalda del gato en su regazo. —Bueno, ahora es más insoportable y está furiosa de que no le permitas publicar su pequeña exhibición sobre tu novia.

—Ella no es mi novia —indicó Draco—.Es mi compañera de piso.

—Lo que sea —dijo Blaise—.Sin embargo, decir galletas de rocas no las convierten en eso.

La mano de Hermione convulsionó involuntariamente en el hombro de Draco. Ella no era su novia. Eran amigos, tal vez. Apenas. No tenía sueños románticos con el hombre, al menos no cuando no estaba dopada hasta las venas cuando era una Veela, y estaba segura de que él no pensaba en ella de esa manera. Él había despreciado la propia existencia de Hermione hace solo unos pocos años. Llegar al punto en que podía verla como una persona era lo suficientemente impresionante. Sería ilógico esperar más. Irrazonable. Y ella no era una persona ilógica o irrazonable.

—Pansy puede seguir enojada —dijo Draco—.Ya le dije que si publicaba una palabra contra Hermione, yo la arruinaría. Problema resuelto en mi opinión.

—No está resuelto —arremetió Blaise—.Ella dice que estás bajo un hechizo, que Granger aquí tuvo que haberte lanzado un _Imperio_ o nunca estarías viviendo con ella en este no lo suficiente antro del pecado.

—No hago magia oscura —dijo Hermione con rigidez.

Blaise la miró. —Eso no es lo que escuché —comentó—.Escuché que tenías un hexágono especial para tu pequeño grupo de entrenamiento en Hogwarts, y es por eso que la cara de la chica Edgecombe ahora está marcada.

—Ella se lo merecía —dijo Hermione. Bien merecido. Marietta los había traicionado. Ella no sentiría remordimiento por hacer lo que tenía que hacer para derrotar a Voldemort. No ganas guerras con las manos limpias. Draco, estaba segura, entendía eso.

—Tal vez. —Blaise tomó un largo sorbo. —Pero apuesto a que hubiera preferido una semana o dos bajo un _Imperio_ que toda una vida desfigurada. —Antes de que Hermione pudiera decirle a dónde ir, precisamente fuera de su apartamento, Blaise levantó su mano. —Pero no vine aquí a discutir.

—Oh —dijo Draco—¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Para invitarte a una fiesta, por supuesto —dijo Blaise. Miró el evidente desconcierto en el rostro de Hermione y se rio. —Incluso a ti, Granger, aunque dudo que lo pases bien. Goyle está teniendo una de sus cosas, y si no vas, Malfoy, terminarás con Pansy presentando una declaración de preocupación al Ministerio que eres víctima de un juego sucio en manos de tu pequeña mascota.

—Una queja que rápidamente aplastaré —dijo Draco—.Junto con su carrera. No debería intentar jugar con los Malfoy.

—¿Eso significa que no irás? — preguntó Zabini.

—Déjame adivinar —dijo Draco—.Viernes a las once en ese almacén decrépito de su padre.

—Y es una fiesta de disfraces —agregó Zabini. Se levantó para irse, levantando al gato de su regazo con inesperado cuidado—.No bebas nada allí, Granger, a menos que todavía esté en una botella sellada. Todo estará lleno con algo.

—Gracias por la advertencia —dijo ella—¿Tu novia misteriosa estará allí?

Él le sonrió, con un asomo de aprobación en su rostro. —No —respondió—.Odia a Goyle.

—¿Supongo que Pansy estará allí y se supone que debo apaciguarla? —preguntó Draco—¿Tal vez besarla en público para demostrar que no estoy enojado por Granger?

La mano de Hermione se apretó en el hombro de Draco otra vez, y él levantó su propia mano como para apoyarla en la de ella para darle tranquilidad, luego lo pensó mejor y la acercó para tratar de llamar la atención de Lynx. El gato lo ignoró para lamerse una pata y lavarse la cara.

Zabini observó toda la escena con una sonrisa inescrutable jugando a lo largo de su boca. _El Show de la Veela_ , pensó Hermione amargamente. _Miren la humillación pública de Hermione Granger para que se diviertan_. Se preguntó si Blaise estaría esperando que ella volviera a exhibirse como lo había hecho la última vez que había estado allí. Estaba bastante segura de que esa era la razón por la que Pansy la quería en esta fiesta. Cuando el gato se frotó contra su tobillo, Zabini finalmente habló. —No —dijo—.Ella tiene un nuevo novio al que quiere presumir, así que no habrá besuqueo para ti. Volvió con él de su último viaje a París junto con una cantidad aterradora de tacones.

—A ella no le va bien en las relaciones, y debería seguir comprando zapatos —dijo Draco—.Pero dile que estaremos encantados de estar allí. O no, y ella podrá averiguarlo cuando lleguemos. No me importa.

Zabini asintió. —¿Qué has estado haciendo, de todos modos? No esperaba tener que entrar.

—Quidditch con Potter —dijo Draco.

—¿Supongo que ganó, como siempre? —Zabini preguntó.

Hermione comenzó a reírse porque todo eso todavía la ponía contenta, y Draco resopló. —Si quieres llamarlo así —dijo. Ante las cejas levantadas de Zabini, añadió—: Fue lo suficientemente estúpido como para sacar la Snitch de la boca de un agresivo pavo real.

—Entonces, una victoria técnica —dijo Zabini—.Todavía cuenta.

—Apenas —dijo Draco—.La conseguiré en la revancha.

—Espero verte en la fiesta, Granger —dijo Zabini, descartando todo el asunto con un movimiento de sus ojos—.Tú también, Malfoy. Desde que atrapaste a esta en tu red, te has vuelto aburrido. Más soso que antes, y no hubiera pensado que eso fuera posible. Quidditch con el Elegido. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Trabajar en un comedor de beneficencia?

Antes de que Draco pudiera contestar, Hermione entrecerró los ojos ante la presumida torre de belleza masculina que se erguía como algo desagradable del pasado cerca de su puerta. —Sal con tu amigo, Draco —dijo ella—.Iba a descansar un poco de todos modos. Ustedes dos pueden hablar sobre las Holyhead Harpies o algo así.

Se inclinó e hizo un intento de rozar sus labios contra la mejilla de Draco. La reacción fue inmediata y el regazo de Draco se veía tan tentador. Quería trepar allí, acurrucarse y dejarle acariciar su cabello toda la tarde. En lugar de eso, se obligó a enderezarse y mirar a Zabini con una fría sonrisa. —Es bueno verte, Zabini. Gracias por pasarte con la invitación. Fue muy cordial de tu parte. Lo agradezco.

Él aplaudió lentamente cuando la miró a los ojos. La confusión quería comerla viva, pero la mantuvo con una correa y no la dejó libre. Ella solo sonrió a Blaise Zabini mientras la aplaudía. —Bien hecho, Granger —comentó—.Te veré en casa de Goyle. Vístete bonito. Ella esperará que luzcas desaliñada y tal vez quieras decepcionarla.

—Gracias por el dato —dijo ella—.Espero con ansias ser su propia desilusión personal.

—En cualquier momento —expresó Zabini. Él miró a Draco. —¿Vienes conmigo a tomar algo?

—Son las tres de la tarde —gruñó Draco, pero se levantó de todos modos y los dos se fueron.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, Hermione se dejó caer en su silla y comenzó a temblar. —Lo hice —se susurró a sí misma. Lynx se levantó de un salto y comenzó a masajearle el estómago. Todavía estaban sentados allí cuando Draco regresó horas después.

* * *

 _N/T: Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo la traducción! Ya había mencionado anteriormente que es difícil que me ponga a traducir y subir 1 capítulo por semana :/, pero de todas formas gracias eh!_


	18. La Conversación 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ _El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es obra de_ _ **J.K Rowling**_ _. Este fic tampoco es de mi autoría, es una_ _ **traducción autorizada**_ _del fic escrito por_ _ **Colubrina**_ _._

* * *

 **LA** **VARIANTE** **EQUIVOCADA**

 _(The Wrong Strain)_

 _por Colubrina_

 **C** apítulo **d** ieciocho: **L** a **C** onversación

* * *

—Está bien encariñarse —dijo Lucius.

Draco no dijo nada a cambio. A decir verdad, no sabía qué decir. Había ido a la Mansión para buscar disfraces, devolver algunos de los libros que Hermione había cogido sobre las Veelas y recoger textos sobre el apareamiento de hombres lobo. Hermione lo había sugerido, y aunque dudaba que fuera el mismo principio, era una pista a seguir. Sospechaba que no llegaría a nada. Hasta ahora, todo había sido así. Sin embargo, los hombres lobo eran criaturas que podían infectar a los humanos y convertirlos en hombres lobos, y tenían parejas de una manera más bien lobuna que humana. Tal vez el asunto de la Veela sería algo similar. Había una pila de libros sobre la mesa y estaba a punto de revisar cuando su padre llegó a la biblioteca, su llegada anunciada por el griterío del pavo real.

Draco deseó que su madre considerara redecorar. ¿A quién le importa si esa pintura representaba a alguna importante esposa Malfoy del pasado? Era desagradable.

—Tuve un kneazle cuando era un niño —continuó Lucius y Draco hizo un vago ruido que podría haber sido interpretado como un ánimo—.Amaba a esa pequeña criatura más de lo que hubiera creído posible. Ella dormía en mi cama, y me seguía a todas partes. La llevaba en brazos, le cepillaba el pelo y no dejaba que nadie la tocara más que a mí. Hubiera matado a cualquiera que lastimara un solo pelo de su cabeza dorada.

—¿Qué le pasó? —Draco casi tenía miedo de preguntar, pero su padre solo parecía triste.

—Murió de vejez con el tiempo —dijo—.Lloré durante días e insistí en que tenía que ser enterrada en la parcela de la familia.

—Lo lamento —comentó Draco. Supuso que debería haber notado la lápida de la mascota en el pequeño cementerio escondido en un bosquecillo en los terrenos, pero él no había sido el tipo de niño morboso que dañaba lápidas. Todo lo que siempre había querido hacer era volar y tener amigos. El romance de la muerte nunca le había atraído.

Ese pensamiento hizo que la marca le picara en el brazo y tuvo que luchar para evitar restregárselo. Su padre notaría esa falta de autocontrol, preguntaría si estaba bien, y él no tenía ganas de explicar cuánto odiaba el cráneo descolorido y la serpiente que usaría para siempre. Nunca dejaría que Hermione la viera. Él no dejaba que nadie la viera. Había aprendido el truco de nunca mirar hacia abajo cuando no tenía puesta una camiseta así que incluso él no la había visto desde la guerra. No importaba. Podría trazar cada línea. Podría dibujarla en su sueño. Nunca podría olvidarla. Nunca podría borrarla, deshacerla o expiarse. Los pecados del padre habían sido quemados, literalmente, en él. Peor aún, la había acogido con satisfacción.

¿Había algo tan estúpido como un chico de dieciséis años que pensara que tenía razón?

—Mi punto es —empezó Lucius—,incluso si aún no lo has hecho, estoy seguro de que llegarás a encariñarte con esta chica. Está perfectamente bien. Está unida a ti por la magia, vives con ella. Serías un monstruo si no desarrollases sentimientos por ella dado todo eso, y, hijo, sé que no lo eres.

—Gracias —dijo Draco. Él quería escapar de esta conversación. Quería ir a acostarse. Quería tomar una bebida tan fuerte que ni siquiera un vaso sería suficiente.

—Solo recuerda que ella es una criatura —acotó Lucius—.No es una persona, no como tú.

—Ella es una sangre sucia enferma —dijo Draco. Las palabras parecían cenizas en su boca y quería escupirlas. Su estómago se apretó, y tomó un vaso de agua que ni siquiera estaba allí. —Lo entiendo.

Lucius se alejó. —Lo siento —dijo—.Esto no es lo que hubiera deseado para ti. Quería que tengas lo mismo que yo. Que tuvieras una esposa a la que puedas respetar y amar, un hijo digno que te herede.

—Lo aprecio —dijo Draco. Iba a ahogarse. Iba a estrangularse con las palabras que estaba tragando. —No elegí... estoy tratando de sacar lo mejor de la situación. Y ella no... no es del todo desagradable.

—Has hecho tantos sacrificios por nuestra familia —comentó Lucius—.Ahora esto. Me alegro de que al menos sea agradable. —Tomó un respiro profundo. —Que te agrade ella, hijo. Está bien. Todos amamos a nuestras mascotas. Probablemente haya incluso algunos beneficios. Cosas que ella hará que nunca podrías preguntarle a una dama decente... pero mientras menos se diga al respecto, mejor.

—Claro —dijo Draco. Era todo lo que podía decir, la única palabra que su boca formaría. No estaba seguro de qué había poseído a su padre para sugerir algo como eso, así que decidió que no malinterpretaría la implicación. Se había dicho a sí mismo durante años que su padre no había sido como los Mortífagos más ordinarios. Había visto a algunos hacer cosas durante el último año que quería olvidar, por mucho que estuvieran fundidas en su memoria, pero nunca había visto a su padre involucrarse en lo peor. Había sido un hombre en una trampa, no un hombre que se deleitaba con sus instintos más bajos.

Draco había respetado eso, especialmente porque no tenía restricción en tales asuntos probablemente lo habría elevado a los ojos de Voldemort. Lucius Malfoy había elegido mantenerse fiel. Había elegido mantenerse puro.

La pureza siempre conquista. Eso es lo que le habían dicho. Tonto como lo había sido, lo había creído.

—Podemos encontrar una chica con buen linaje, probablemente del continente, que actúe como... para garantizar que tengas un hijo de sangre pura cuando llegue el momento —dijo Lucius—.Con este asunto de la Veela, puedes adoptar al niño y dejar a la madre por allí. Será bien compensada, y nunca tendrás que volver a verla, pero sería una solución a tu insostenible problema.

Draco cerró los ojos y pensó en aparecerse en casa. —Creo que preocuparse por mi propio heredero es un poco prematuro —habló en la oscuridad que le proporcionaban sus párpados—.Todavía estás vivo y bien de salud. En tu mejor momento. Puedo preocuparme por un hijo una vez que esta situación esté más estable.

—Sabio —Lucius lo felicitó. Se sintió como una condena—.Solo quería tranquilizarte en caso de que te sintieras atrapado.

—Gracias por tu preocupación —dijo Draco. Esperaba que las palabras no sonaran tan herméticas mientras salían de su boca. Esperaba que su padre no viera qué tan bajo había caído. Él nunca lo entendería.

 _La pureza siempre conquista_. Se sentía como una mala broma. La pureza no había conquistado nada. El amor sí, y el valor, y la amistad. Toda la pureza que había resultado en una matanza sin sentido.

—Eres mi hijo —dijo Lucius—.Te amo.

Draco abrió los ojos y sonrió débilmente a su padre. —Lo sé —respondió.

—Solo... sé amable con ella, por supuesto —dijo Lucius—,y no te preocupes si le llegas a tener cariño. Tu madre dijo que se portó muy bien en el restaurante y que se viste bien. Al menos, no necesitarás sentirte avergonzado de ser visto con ella.

—No —dijo Draco. Se sentía como si fuera una marioneta y alguien más tiró de sus hilos y él solo decía las cosas que se esperaban de él. —Al principio ella estaba un poco pálida, porque había estado muy enferma, pero se ve mucho mejor ahora.

—Bien —dijo Lucius. Se movió incómodo sobre sus pies y luego dijo, brillante y obviamente feliz de haber terminado con lo que había venido a decir. —Tu madre mencionó que irás a una fiesta de disfraces.

Draco asintió. Había subido a los áticos y hurgó en generaciones de Malfoy para encontrar cosas para que se pusieran. Pansy seguramente usaría lo menos posible y diría estar vestida como un ratón o algo así. En su mente, las fiestas de disfraces eran una oportunidad para ser tan sexualmente provocativas como fuera posible sin consecuencias y, por mucho que le encantaría ver a Hermione en uno de los anteriores "disfraces" de Pansy, terminaría siendo miserable cada vez que alguien rozara contra su piel expuesta así que pensó que un enfoque más conservador la haría más feliz.

—¿Encontraste algo? —preguntó Lucius.

—Solo usaré unas plumas en la cara —dijo Draco—. Disfrazarme de pies a cabeza no es tan interesante para mí.

Había encontrado una máscara de plumas negras y, dado que Hermione le había dicho que parecía un cuervo, había decidido explicar que estaba vestido así. Camisa negra, máscara negra y listo. Había juntado algunas cosas que había enviado para que ella las mirara. Los Malfoy guardaban todo y los restos de vidas estaban en baúles y cajas y estaría condenado si la dejara lucir algo menos que excelente, especialmente si Pansy estaría esperando atacar cualquier debilidad.

—Nunca lo disfruté tampoco —dijo Lucius—.Sin embargo, las mujeres sí. —Draco miró el chaleco de brocado negro de su padre, pensó en la máscara de plata que había usado durante años, y decidió tampoco no decir nada.

—Debería irme —fue lo que dijo en su lugar—.Fue bueno verte. Cuídate.

Lucius le dio una palmadita en el hombro. —Cuida a tu pequeña Veela, Draco. Descubre cómo se aferró a ti, y luego veremos cómo se puede controlar todo ese proceso. Ya tengo a un hombre aislando lo que causa la enfermedad, y deberíamos ser capaces de crear una forma de infectar a alguien sin tener que tener una Veela dispuesta a dormir con nuestras víctimas. —Se permitió sonreír un poco. —Aunque dudo que a nadie le importe.

—Conseguir una Veela sería complicado —dijo Draco con rigidez—. Necesitas una del tipo original, y tendría que estar infectada, no una como ella... como Granger. Ella no es contagiosa.

Draco estudió sus zapatos para evitar encontrarse con la mirada de su padre. Ya podía sentir la ira agitarse en sus entrañas, y con ella el impulso de aporrear a su padre. El único problema era que también tendría que golpearse a sí mismo.

—Simplemente averiguas cómo se aferró a ti, y podremos ofrecer pequeñas Veelas como ella al tipo correcto de personas —dijo Lucius.

—El tipo que quieres en nuestra deuda —señaló Draco.

—O del tipo con suficiente dinero —añadió Lucius. Palmeó a Draco de nuevo. —Trátala bien, Draco, y aprende sus secretos.

* * *

 _N/T: ¡que hayan tenido una feliz lectura!_


	19. El Retorno a Casa

_**Disclaimer:**_ _El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es obra de_ _ **J.K Rowling**_ _. Este fic tampoco es de mi autoría, es una_ _ **traducción autorizada**_ _del fic escrito por_ _ **Colubrina**_ _._

* * *

 **LA** **VARIANTE** **EQUIVOCADA**

 _(The Wrong Strain)_

 _por Colubrina_

 **C** apítulo **d** iecinueve: **E** l **R** etorno a **C** asa

* * *

Cuando Draco regresó de la Mansión, se veía un poco pálido y Hermione podía sentir sus cejas fruncidas por la preocupación. La preocupación simplemente aumentó cuando él dejó cinco libros en el mostrador de la cocina y se volvió para mirarla, cambiando de un pie al otro con una vulnerabilidad no característica. Draco no mostraba emociones. No así.

—¿Tuviste una buena visita? —preguntó ella. Parecía mejor ser cautelosa e intentar preguntar qué lo había dejado tan triste.

—Sí —dijo.

La murmuración de la falta de formalidad envió llamadas de advertencia y ahora ella se había incorporado, marcó la página en su libro de romance de Veela, y lo dejó. La heroína tenía, como era de esperarse, una discusión con su amante por un malentendido que incluso la más básica de las conversaciones lo habría aclarado. Parecía ridículo para ella. ¿Por qué la gente no hablaba entre ellos?

—Mi padre estaba allí —indicó Draco—.Me contó una larga historia sobre un gato que había tenido de niño.

—Raro —dijo Hermione. No había pensado en Lucius Malfoy como un amante de los gatos. —Aunque bonito, creo.

—Lo fue —dijo Draco—.Raro, quiero decir. —Soltó una risa forzada—.Raro es una buena palabra para eso.

—¿Encontraste algún libro que pueda ser útil? —preguntó. Ella estuvo de acuerdo con Draco en que el proceso de apareamiento del hombre lobo probablemente no se parecía en nada a lo que sea haya llevado su infección para ver a Malfoy como la respuesta: había decidido que era un simbionte de carácter fuerte, con una mente propia, pero la minuciosidad de la investigación exigía que esa piedra sea volteada y lo que sea que estaba debajo de ella sea examinada.

—Supongo —dijo. Miró la pila de libros e hizo una cara que no pudo descifrar. —¿Importa?

—¿Draco? —Había estado tratando de descifrar toda esta situación desde que había comenzado. Ambos lo habían intentado. Desde las aventuras de Feder Plume con las zoonosis mágicas, a romances de Veela, las conductas de apareamiento de los hombres lobo, habían hurgado en todos los rincones y grietas que habían pensado que podrían explicar cómo habían terminado juntos. Al principio, ella no había querido nada más que encontrar una manera de darle fin a todo esto, y comprenderlo había sido un primer paso lógico. Ahora, si ella fuera honesta, había sido guiada por nada más que la curiosidad. ¿Por qué terminar esto?

—Es solo que —comenzó, luego se detuvo y tragó con tanta fuerza que ella pudo ver su garganta moverse de arriba a abajo desde donde estaba sentada. —¿Importa? —preguntó, comenzando de nuevo. —Tal vez no deberíamos perder tanto tiempo tratando de determinar por qué terminaste conmigo y simplemente... probablemente ni siquiera hay una respuesta, ¿verdad? Probablemente sea algo desconocido.

Hermione dudaba que fuera desconocido. La magia nunca parecía ser así. —Odio que estés atrapado conmigo —dijo—.Sé que preferirías no estarlo.

—Podría ser peor —comentó. Un débil eco de su sonrisa arrogante habitual apareció. —Estoy ligado mágicamente a la bruja más inteligente de nuestro año, que no está nada mal. ¿Imaginas si hubiera sido Pansy? Siempre ha demandado más atención que cinco brujas, y eso es sin un virus mágico que haga que ella me necesite. Ella sería una enredadera que con tanta fuerza me exprimiría la vida.

—Podría haber sido Zabini para mí —dijo Hermione, medio burlona, medio horrorizada—, o, lo que es peor, Goyle.

Por una razón que ella no pudo entender, la sonrisa de Draco desapareció y lucía enfermo. —Zabini no habría sido tan malo —dijo.

Hermione trató de no hacer una mueca ante eso. No odiaba exactamente al arrogante imbécil, pero era incluso más irritante que un Ron enfermo, y eso era decir algo.

—No —dijo Draco—.Él se habría sentido ofendido ante la idea de ser tan descortés como para permitir que alguien muera en tu situación. Él hubiera estado bien. Es posible que te cansaras de la alta cocina, porque no creo que coma en casa, y sería un bastardo por la forma en que te vistes, pero él estaría bien. Se aseguraría de que estuvieras viva y feliz.

—Como tú —indicó ella.

La sonrisa de Draco volvió a aparecer. —Bueno, estaría bajo la responsabilidad de cualquiera de nosotros el dejar que alguien en tu posición sufra. El orgullo de los sangre pura y todo. Obligación de nobles.

—¿Y Goyle?

La sonrisa desapareció. —Él te habría mantenido viva.

—¿Como tú y Zabini?

—No. —La respuesta de Draco fue demasiado brusca y demasiado corta, y ella abrió la boca para preguntar qué quería decir, pero antes de que pudiera, él dijo, con pánico en sus ojos—: Somos amigos, ¿no? Sabes que yo no... no tomaría ventaja.

Hermione sintió que se ponía de pie. Ella no había querido ponerse de pie, pero él lucía tan confundido, y cruzó para pararse cerca de él, como si la proximidad respondiera a todas las preguntas que no sabía cómo articular. Sin embargo, cuando buscó sus ojos grises, solo cayó más profundamente en la confusión. Él estaba mordiendo una esquina de su labio inferior, dientes perfectos presionando la carne rosada, y ella no podía dejar de mirar esa boca. —Somos amigos, ¿verdad? —preguntó de nuevo él—.Sé que no lo fuimos cuando esto comenzó, ¿pero ahora lo somos?

Amigos, pensó ella, sus ojos fijos en esa boca. —Amigos —dijo ella.

Él debió de tomar esa palabra medio desamparada como confirmación porque sus hombros se hundieron en lo que tenía que ser alivio, y puso las manos en su cintura y la atrajo hacia él con cuidado de no rozar contra la piel desnuda. —Nunca dejaría que nadie te lastimara —dijo.

Ella presionó su mejilla contra su camisa e inhaló antes de decir—: Soy una bruja bastante temible, ya sabes. No necesito que vayas por allí defendiendo mi honor.

—Aún así —dijo—.Esta situación es tan... solo quería decirlo. Que no voy a permitir que nadie se aproveche de ti solo porque estás enferma.

Hermione se preguntó qué habría dicho Lucius Malfoy después de que terminara de rememorar a su gato. Tenía la sensación de que eso había provocado esto, pero sabía que Draco nunca vendría directamente a quejarse del hombre. Lo había idolatrado por mucho tiempo. Ella se conformó con decir—: Lo aprecio, —en lugar de preguntar de qué se trataba todo esto.

—Encontré algunas túnicas en el ático para que las miraras —dijo sin dejarla ir—.Mi mamá las enviará por correo. Solo elige lo que quieras, o ninguno, pero parece que te gustan las ropas viejas y hay algunas cosas bonitas en su almacén.

—¿Bonitas como los corsés de Bellatrix? —Hermione preguntó. Estaba orgullosa de sí misma por haber podido decir el nombre de la mujer sin temblar. Eso no siempre había sido cierto.

—No —dijo Draco con total condena en su voz—.Su falta de juicio se extendió hasta su ropa vulgar. No, encontré la alta costura para ti.

—¿La costura muggle?

—Arte es arte —dijo. Ella rio y él la envolvió en un abrazo que nadie podía negar que era un abrazo y no, tal vez, exactamente el tipo de abrazo que le das a un amigo. —¿No te preguntaste por qué mi madre reconoció a Chanel?

—Decidí no preguntar —dijo Hermione.

—Ella puede pensar que los muggles son inmundos, y mi abuela y bisabuela, y así sucesivamente, podrían haber estado de acuerdo, pero para obtener buena ropa desviarían un poco la vista y desarrollarían un caso temporal de igualdad.

—Bien —dijo Hermione.

Él movió sus manos por su espalda y alcanzó la parte baja de su blusa. Sus manos tocaron su piel, y ella sintió que la corriente la inundaba. Él comenzó a disculparse y soltarla, pero ella levantó las manos y las colocó a cada lado de su rostro. Él se congeló y ella pensó que podía ver lágrimas brillar al borde de sus ojos. —Confío en ti —dijo. Luego, nuevamente, —confío en ti.

—¿Puedes luchar contra la confusión? —preguntó.

—Sí —dijo ella—.Simplemente me agota.

—Entonces no —dijo—.Te tengo. —Su voz tembló un poco cuando dijo—: Puedes confiar en mí, Hermione. Simplemente... nos sentaremos en el sofá y leeré.

—Los libros de hombres lobo —dijo ella.

Él dejó escapar un sonido ahogado. —No me importa cómo funciona esto. No me importa por qué yo. No quiero saberlo. Solo quiero sentarme contigo y leer sobre Quidditch.

Ella se dejó llevar por eso. Había sido más fácil luchar contra el impulso de deslizarse en el deleite sin sentido ante su toque, pero había una sensación de alivio indescriptible en simplemente dejar que la cautivara. Una parte de su mente susurró que esto era peligroso. Él podría hacerle cualquier cosa cuando ella estuviera así y ella solo le decía que él era maravilloso, pero confiaba en él. Confiaba en él no por esta enfermedad que de alguna manera había alterado su ser en una criatura que le decía que lo hiciera, sino porque sabía que él era, en esencia, absolutamente confiable. Había servido a los mortífagos y Lord Voldemort para salvar a sus padres a pesar de que casi lo habían roto. Él haría cualquier cosa para salvarla. Él nunca, nunca la lastimaría.

Él la levantó y ella simplemente apoyó su mejilla contra su hombro y dejó que la cargara hasta que él se sentó y ella se acurrucó contra él, inundada de felicidad y placer. Cuando él acarició su cabello con un movimiento casi perezoso ella deseó poder ronronear.

—A las Harpies les está yendo bien —dijo. Su voz sonaba muy lejana. A ella no le importaba lo que él dijera. Solo le gustaba el timbre de su voz. —Tu amiga Ginny parece ser una buena adición al equipo. Deberíamos ir a verlas algún día.

Ella rodó sobre su espalda para poder mantener su cabeza en su regazo y mirar su rostro perfecto. No sabía por qué, pero tenía una lágrima corriendo por una mejilla. Ella llevó una mano para limpiarla. —Está bien, Draco —dijo—.Eres maravilloso.

—Ojalá fuera cierto —expresó. Él besó su palma, lo que envió emociones a través de todo su ser. ¿Cómo sería besarlo de verdad? ¿Cómo sería el sexo? De repente, quería saber más que nada en el mundo. Ella había tenido experiencias tan aburridas y olvidables, pero con Draco no podía ser otra cosa que maravilloso por este asombroso e increíble regalo de Veela. Sería éxtasis. —Pero puedes confiar en mí —prosiguió él—.Somos amigos y me ocuparé de ti. Pase lo que pase.

Amigos. Cierto. Compañeros de piso. Compañeros. No personas que tenían sexo. Eso era, ahora que ella consideró las posibilidades, un poco decepcionante. Más que un poco. Tal vez podría convencerlo de que los amigos eran un buen comienzo, pero podrían ser mucho más.

Ella tiró de su mano hacia abajo y se acurrucó contra él y se durmió mientras él leía sobre Buscadores y Cazadores.

* * *

 _N/T: :)_


	20. La Fiesta2

_**Disclaimer:**_ _El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es obra de_ _ **J.K Rowling**_ _. Este fic tampoco es de mi autoría, es una_ _ **traducción autorizada**_ _del fic escrito por_ _ **Colubrina**_ _._

* * *

 **LA** **VARIANTE** **EQUIVOCADA**

 _(The Wrong Strain)_

 _por Colubrina_

 **C** apítulo **v** einte: **L** a **F** iesta

* * *

Hermione se sacó los guantes y giró una última vez. Odiaba admitir que los Malfoy tenían buen gusto porque todos eran, con la excepción de Draco, horribles, pero este vestido era increíble. La falda negra de brocado la rodeaba y ella había tenido que dejar de admirar la forma en que el escote estructurado enmarcaba su rostro. No se había sentido realmente hermosa en mucho tiempo. Había estado enferma, y antes de eso, la guerra, y antes de eso, bueno, nunca se había sentido bonita de niña. No sabía cómo peinarse, y sus dientes eran horribles, y sus padres habían enfatizado que los libros importaban, no las miradas, y, como resultado, había mirado por encima de la nariz a cualquiera que utilizara su tiempo para alborotarse con los encantos de maquillaje y revistas de moda.

En retrospectiva, realmente no podía culpar a Lavender por no agradarle. Cerró los ojos y deseó haber creído en algún tipo de dios para poder ofrecer una oración. Tantos muertos. Todavía podía ver el brazo de Lavender extendido, las uñas rosadas se movían lentamente hasta que no lo hicieron más. —Ganamos —le dijo al fantasma de un recuerdo—.No fue en vano.

—¿Hablando contigo misma? —Draco preguntó desde el pasillo, y ella se volvió para mirarlo, la muerte fue empujada hacia el pasado con resolución. Se había puesto una camisa negra ajustada metida en unos pantalones sueltos. Su única concesión a un disfraz era la máscara de plumas atada a sus ojos y, curiosamente, un par de guantes negros en las manos que sostenían una pequeña caja.

—Al menos sé que las respuestas serán inteligentes —dijo Hermione—¿Guantes?

Draco le sonrió y se acercó para poner su mano en su mejilla. —Guantes —dijo en voz baja. El cálido alivio de la felicidad se apoderó de ella sin la prisa de tener que luchar y se apoyó en la presión de su toque. —Pensé que haría la noche más fácil.

Abrió la caja y sacó algo brillante que ella no se dio cuenta de que era algo sustancial hasta que él la estaba colocando alrededor de su muñeca. —Draco —dijo, no muy segura de lo que estaba viendo pero bastante segura de que no podía ser lo que pensaba—¿Eso es real?

Él levantó su mano y ella admiró el brazalete de diamantes que le había puesto. —Mira eso —dijo—.Estás aprendiendo a reconocer los diamantes. Dame unos años y te convertiré en una adecuada aristócrata.

—Eso es... no puedes darme eso —dijo ella. Se quedó mirando las piedras. Eso tenía que haber costado una suma exorbitante.

Draco hizo un sonido desdeñoso. —No dejemos que Pansy te menosprecie, ¿de acuerdo? Ella esperará que estés envuelta en piedras, así que envuelta en piedras estás. Escuchaste a mi madre. Ella asumió que te había dado ese broche. Es lo que hacemos.

Hermione comenzó a hurgar con el cierre. Sus manos enguantadas hicieron imposible deshacerlo y terminó mirándolo sin poder hacer nada. —No puedo usar esto —dijo.

—Lo estás haciendo —señaló Draco. Lanzó un encantamiento de tiempo e hizo una demostración de ver la hora.

—Draco —habló de nuevo, pero él ignoró su protesta.

—Llegaremos tarde —dijo—.Discute conmigo más tarde. —Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y ella suspiró, pero el brazalete brillaba hacia ella y sabía que él podía permitírselo y, realmente, tenía que admitir que sería un placer presumirlo en la cara de Pansy Parkinson, incluso si eso implicaba que el par estaba en una relación que seguramente no lo era.

Eran amigos.

Una rápida aparición y estaban afuera de un almacén destartalado. —Es mejor por dentro —explicó, aunque ella pudo decir que estaba tratando de ocultar una mueca de disgusto mientras la ayudaba a caminar sobre un charco que brillaba con aceite derramado.

—¡Malfoy! —Un hombre que ella no reconoció les tendió una emboscada en cuanto pasaron por la puerta. Una etiqueta en la que se leía "Salazar" parecía ser su único disfraz, aunque Hermione dudaba que el histórico fundador de Slytherin hubiera olido tan fuerte a colonia barata. —Viniste. —Dejó que sus ojos vagaran sobre Hermione de una manera que hizo que sus dedos temblaran para alcanzar su varita. Draco debió haber sentido el mismo impulso, porque la mano en su espalda baja se curvó hasta que sus dedos se clavaron en su columna vertebral. Sin embargo, su voz se mantuvo aburrida y no se vio afectada, y se quedó tan despreocupado como siempre.

—Espero que el bar sea mejor que el último al que vine, Bletchley. No a todos nos gusta que nuestros intoxicantes sean píldoras.

—Sí —dijo el hombre que debía ser Bletchley—.No está mal. Sin embargo, no bebas el vino. Sabe a pipí de caballo. Señaló a Hermione. —¿Son ciertos los rumores? ¿Realmente te estás tirando a la reina de hielo de Gryffindor?

Draco se movió tan rápido que apenas ella registró que le había quitado la mano de la espalda antes de agarrar a Bletchley, lo había girado y acorralado contra la pared. Su varita se clavó en la garganta del hombre. —¿Quieres que me asegure de que nunca más puedas meter lo que sea que tengas por dote en cualquier mujer lo suficientemente estúpida como para permitirte acercarte a ella? —preguntó Draco. No levantó la voz ni sonó agitado en absoluto, pero los músculos de sus brazos se hincharon debajo de su camisa apretada mientras mantenía a Bletchley en su lugar. El hombre hizo un pequeño gemido y Draco asintió. —Entonces discúlpate con mi invitada de inmediato.

Bletchley logró ahogar—: Mis disculpas, señorita Granger, y Draco lo dejó ir. Se agachó y se frotó la garganta, con los ojos puestos en los zapatos. Hermione sabía que no debería sentirse tan viciosamente complacida como ahora, pero mientras escudriñaba el oscuro almacén repleto de personas ansiosas por descubrir qué era ella, sintió un poco de tensión liberarse de sus hombros.

—Los Slytherin tienen una serie de excelentes cualidades —murmuró Draco en su oído mientras la tomaba del brazo y la guiaba a través de un grupo de personas que intentaban no ser tan obvios con su mirada—.Pero algunos de mis compañeros pueden ser un poco, resentidos, ¿debo decir?, con las rivalidades escolares que deberían haber superado.

Ella pensó que debería quejarse. Debería reprenderlo. Realmente podría haber lastimado a alguien que solo había sido culpable de un comentario desagradable. Era excesivo y, además, ella era más que capaz de manejar su propio honor. Cuando ella captó su atención, sin embargo, algo peligroso brillaba aún en las profundidades, y se estremeció. Tal vez ella mencionaría más tarde que él había exagerado un poco. —Te dije que no dejaría que nadie te hiciera daño —dijo en voz baja. —Eso incluye insultos.

Se volvió hacia el hombre que estaba detrás de la barra y pidió dos botellas de una cerveza local. —Sin abrir —especificó. El camarero asintió y Hermione recordó la advertencia de Zabini de que era probable que todo estuviera mezclado. A Gregory Goyle le gustaban sus fiestas salvajes.

Apenas había pensado en Blaise Zabini, cuando apareció. Draco y Bletchley habían mantenido sus trajes minimalistas. Zabini había optado por arriesgarse a pecar en la otra dirección. Se había vestido como un pirata, con un diamante en una oreja y un pequeño loro en el hombro. Los pantalones negros de satén deberían haber parecido ridículos, pero el resplandeciente torso que hacía alarde ante los ojos robaba la atención de la tela ondulante. Blaise Zabini hacía ejercicio. Ella sospechaba que él había frotado aceite en su piel. —Mis ojos están aquí arriba, Granger —dijo, y ella pudo sentir su rostro arder al encontrarse con ellos.

El loro soltó un graznido y salió volando para sentarse en las vigas. Se preguntó brevemente si era un ave real o si había transfigurado algo para completar el disfraz.

—Blaise —Draco sonaba divertido— ¿Robaste ese atuendo de un circo?

—A tu Veela le gusta —indicó—.Tal vez deberías considerar algo un poco menos "señor de la muerte" y ella te mirará como si fueras un cono de helado que también quiera lamer.

Hermione no se había dado cuenta de lo caliente que podía ponerse su piel.

—Oh, espera —dijo Zabini—¿No lo has lamido ya?

Más caliente Su piel podría ponerse más caliente.

—Blaise. —Esta vez el tono fue mucho menos agradable y Zabini levantó una mano en señal de burla.

—Sabes que no la tocaría —dijo. Un indicio de verdad acechaba bajo las palabras demasiado casuales, y Draco negó con la cabeza, pero se relajó y tomó las botellas que el barman le tendía, les quitó las tapas y le pasó una a Hermione. Zabini tomó un vaso lleno de algo naranja y burbujeante y sonrió a la pareja. —Vive un poco —dijo antes de tomar un largo trago. Sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos casi de inmediato y su boca se convirtió en una sonrisa químicamente relajada. La droga borró la máscara que lo hacía parecer simplemente burlón y reveló a un hombre que estaba buscando problemas.

—Mañana estarás mal —dijo Draco.

Zabini se encogió de hombros y tomó otro trago. —Vivo en el ahora —dijo.

—Fuiste neutral en la guerra —mencionó Hermione.

—No hay tal cosa como un Slytherin neutral —respondió Zabini—.Pero si te refieres a que no fui un Mortífago como tu dueño, entonces, mi dulce ave, tienes razón.

—No soy su dueño —dijo Draco—.Hemos hablado de esto.

Zabini sonrió. —No es tu novia. No es tu juguete. Tal vez deberías averiguar qué es ella. —Terminó su bebida en una serie de tragos que parecían dejarlo entusiasmado antes de envolver su brazo alrededor de Hermione y acercarla a su lado. Ella se congeló hasta que se dio cuenta de que había tenido cuidado de no tocar ninguna piel expuesta. Draco ni siquiera se movió y, aunque el aliento de Zabini era cálido y dulce, no hizo más que hacerla sonreír de alegría mientras apretaba su agarre. Era un imbécil, por supuesto, pero se sentía bien con el coqueteo. Se sentía genial estar coqueteando con un hombre tan atractivo. —Ven a bailar conmigo, avecilla. Te mostraré un buen momento y mantendré alejados a los perros.

—Ella no necesita que la mantengas a salvo —señaló Draco.

—En esta multitud, todos podrían usar más de un amigo —dijo Zabini—.Somos amigos, cierto Granger.

Ella se retiró. Bajo sus ojos vidriosos, su expresión era brevemente seria y ella se preguntó qué tan alta era su tolerancia a lo que fuera que había tomado. —Por supuesto que lo somos —afirmó ella—.A Lynx le agradas.

—Tu gato tiene un gusto excelente —dijo y arrancó la cerveza de su mano. —Sostén esto —le dijo a Draco, y luego la llevó a la pista de baile donde los cuerpos se retorcían y las luces destellaban y, casi en contra de su voluntad, ella se echó a reír con placer cuando él la hizo girar, la acercó y empujó la pelvis contra la de ella. Se sentía tan bien estar lo suficientemente bien como para divertirse. Una canción cambió a otra y Blaise Zabini la mantuvo en movimiento, haciendo alarde de su belleza sin cesar, cuidando infinitamente de que ni él, ni nadie cerca de ellos, rozara la poca piel que había expuesto. Podía sentir a Draco observándolos. Estaba parado en el bar, bebiendo su cerveza de manera casual, y nunca dejó que sus ojos vagaran. Él era de ella. ¡Suyo! Su corazón latía al mismo tiempo que el suyo. Su sangre bombeaba con la de él. Ella bailó, sus manos enguantadas se deslizaron por los brazos desnudos de Zabini, y dejó que el Slytherin de piel morena la presumiera ante su compañero.

* * *

 _N/T: Gracias por leer :D_


	21. La Veela

_**Disclaimer:**_ _El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es obra de_ _ **J.K Rowling**_ _. Este fic tampoco es de mi autoría, es una_ _ **traducción autorizada**_ _del fic escrito por_ _ **Colubrina**_ _._

* * *

 **LA** **VARIANTE** **EQUIVOCADA**

 _(The Wrong Strain)_

 _por Colubrina_

 **C** apítulo **v** eintiuno: **L** a **V** eela

* * *

Draco tomó un largo y lento trago de su cerveza y observó a su Veela. Su vestido se arremolinaba a su alrededor como el humo, y los ojos que había sombreado con pintura oscura destellaban cada vez que lo miraba. Blaise la mantuvo girando, ignorando las miradas de resentimiento que le lanzaban. Una mujer que había estado unos años por delante de él en la escuela se esforzó por apartarse del camino de Hermione como si su contacto contaminara, y Draco memorizó la cara. Se encontraría desempleada el lunes. Para el miércoles su arrendador se disculparía profusamente cuando le entregara una notificación de desalojo.

—Pensé que no la dejabas acercarse a otras personas.

Draco miró a Pansy. La había visto caminar por el lugar por el rabillo del ojo, pero aún no la había reconocido. Ella se había envuelto en corsés y tacones que probablemente pensaba que eran atractivos, y una diadema con orejas grises que estaba medio inclinada sobre su cabeza.

—¿Qué se supone que eres? —preguntó aunque lo sabía. Ella no era más que predecible.

—Soy un ratón —dijo—.Duh. ¿Ahora la estás prestando?

Draco despidió a Pansy y volvió a mirar a la pareja. Blaise le sonrió por un momento y él puso los ojos en blanco ante el atrevimiento que había cometido. Blaise podría bailar con ella toda la noche y ella seguirá siendo suya. Hermione bailaba para que él la viera, y todos lo sabían. Ni siquiera podía tocar a Blaise. Ella no quería hacerlo. Quería que él la mirara y él apenas podía apartar los ojos. Podía sentir cada pulso de sangre latiendo en las venas de Hermione mientras se movía. El verla animada y feliz como ahora, hizo que su respiración se acelerara y su boca se secara. La música se detuvo mientras la escena terminaba y el baile de ella se detuvo, pero el corazón de Draco ni siquiera disminuyó su insistente ritmo. Blaise sostuvo su mano enguantada y le hizo una reverencia y ambos lo miraron con diversión en los ojos. Draco levantó su botella hacia ellos en un brindis y sus sonrisas crecieron. Si se tratara de alguien que no sea Blaise, o tal vez el desgraciado Potter, estaría planeando un asesinato. Si se tratara de alguien que no fuera Hermione, él le estaría dando pretextos a Goyle y la llevaría a su casa.

—¿Qué eres? —preguntó Pansy, aún tratando de llamar su atención.

—Un cuervo —respondió. Hermione se acercó y extendió su mano para tomar su bebida. Él se la pasó y trató de no mirar su boca mientras ella ponía sus labios alrededor del cuello de la botella y bebía un largo trago de cerveza. Se había prometido a sí mismo que no se aprovecharía. En el momento en que él tocara su boca, ella estaría perdida. Estaría mal.

—Bien —dijo Pansy—.Siempre te has visto bien de negro.

Blaise agitó su mano para ordenar otro de sus repugnantes brebajes. Tragó la mitad y luego hizo un ruido de disgusto. —¿Quién invitó a la Veela? —preguntó.

Draco podía sentir sus pelos de punta casi instintivamente, pero sabía que el otro hombre no podía decir eso de Hermione y por eso siguió la mirada de Blaise hasta que sus ojos se posaron en un hombre rubio que se dirigía hacia ellos. Parecía que casi brillaba y se movía con una gracia etérea e imposible. Casi todas las mujeres en la sala detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo y se giraron para seguir su avance. Ellos eran un campo de girasoles frente a una estrella inalcanzable.

—¿Ah? —dijo Blaise—.No sabía eso sobre Theo.

Draco miró a su amigo, sorprendido de que estuviera aquí, aunque parecía que todos lo estaban. Incluso había visto a uno de los intercambiables hermanos Weasley. Theo, sin embargo, era tranquilo y solitario. Odiaba cosas como esta y rara vez había dejado la Mansión Nott desde la guerra. Ahora estaba de pie, bañado por la luz pulsante y balanceándose sobre las puntas de sus pies. Se inclinó hacia la Veela que pasaba, con el deseo vacío en su cara estrecha.

—Ah—dijo Draco de acuerdo. Esperaba ver el mismo anhelo vidrioso en el rostro de Hermione, y se preparó para no verla de esa manera hacia otra persona, pero ella solo estaba leyendo la etiqueta en su botella.

—¿Sabías que esto tiene chocolate? —preguntó ella—.Tal vez por eso es tan bueno.

—Hermione —arrulló Pansy—.Te acuerdas de Jean, ¿verdad?

Hermione levantó la vista y finalmente vio que se acercaba la Veela. —Jean —dijo con lo que parecía un placer genuino y despreocupado—.No sabía que estabas en Gran Bretaña. Deberías habérmelo dicho.

Jean se inclinó sobre su mano antes de decir, con una leve culpa que coloreaba sus palabras—: No estaba seguro de que quisieras verme.

—No lo sabías —dijo ella—.No fue tu culpa.

Draco entrecerró los ojos y estudió a la Veela con su brillo y su acento francés y luego se volvió hacia Pansy. Ella estaba observando la reunión con una anticipación maliciosa escrita en toda su cara, pero cuando Hermione y Jean intercambiaron las cortesías de personas lo suficientemente felices como para reunirse de nuevo a pesar de ser casi indiferentes entre sí, su alegría se desvaneció y una sonrisa sombría y forzada tomó su lugar. No habría fuegos artificiales aquí.

—No me di cuenta de que era una fiesta de disfraces —dijo Jean—.Me siento muy tonto sin siquiera una máscara.

Draco se quitó la suya y dijo—: Un regalo.

Un intercambio, pensó.

—Hermione tampoco está disfrazada —dijo Pansy mientras Jean sonreía sus gracias y se puso la máscara de plumas en la cara. Eso pareció atenuar gran parte de su encanto y se escuchó una exhalación audible cuando la mitad de la vasta habitación volvió a lo que fuera que habían estado haciendo antes de que Jean llegara. Hermione se mantuvo impasible de una manera u otra. Ella había estado más interesada en Blaise e incluso eso se habría cortado bruscamente si él hubiera rozado un dedo contra su brazo.

 _«Mía»_ , pensó. _«Ni siquiera una Veela llama su atención»._

Se sintió triunfante hasta que recordó que estaba atrapada. Ella no lo había elegido a él.

—Soy una obscurial —dijo Hermione. Su sonrisa era más aguda que cualquier cuchillo. —La magia salvaje se convirtió en una maldición.

La música comenzó de nuevo y esta vez se hizo paso lentamente por la sala invitando a las parejas a balancearse una contra la otra. Su abuela habría llamado inmoral a lo que la gente estaba haciendo en la pista de baile. Su madre habría hecho un frío comentario acerca de que la danza no debería requerir un encantamiento anticonceptivo. Draco dejó su cerveza y le tendió la mano a Hermione. —¿Podría mi magia salvaje otorgarme este baile?

Su brazalete brilló a la luz cuando tomó su mano extendida, y los ojos de Pansy se posaron en ella. Los celos y la furia resonaron en su voz cuando ahogó—: Bonita pulsera, Hermione. ¿Un regalo de Draco?

Hermione se miró la muñeca. —Sí —dijo ella simplemente. Luego a Draco—: Y sí a ti también.

La acercó a él en la pista de baile. Ella era un haz de tinta oscura con su vestido, cortado por los diamantes que él se había negado a quitar. —¿Feliz que te hiciera dejarlo puesto? —murmuró él en su oído.

Ella se rio y el sonido fue pura felicidad. —Sí. Debería escucharte. ¿Y puedes creer que ella invitó a Jean? Pobre hombre.

Draco podía creer absolutamente que Pansy lo había hecho, pero no respondió. Sólo inhaló. Hermione usaba algún tipo de loción de rosa y el calor de su piel la hizo más fuerte de lo habitual. Sus manos estaban envueltas alrededor de él y se mecía en él y él la deseaba. La había visto bailar con Blaise. La había visto hablar con esa Veela. A pesar de todo, ella solo había tenido ojos para él y era tan hermosa y él la deseaba, él la deseaba, él la deseaba. Oh, Salazar, la deseaba. Le dolía lo mucho que quería arrancarle la falda, cómo quería presionarla contra una de las vigas de acero envueltas con luces de hadas y llevarla allí mismo, en medio de esta ridícula fiesta. Ella tenía que saberlo. No era una niña ingenua, y cuando lo miró a través de las pestañas que nunca había apreciado, supo que lo sabía. Ella sintió que él la presionaba—cómo no podría hacerlo—y no se apartó de él. Su lengua lamió su labio inferior y cuando ese labio se curvó en una sonrisa que provocaba, apretó los dedos que tenía en su espalda con tanta fuerza que tenía que doler. Ella simplemente se presionó más firmemente contra él. Draco no habría pensado que eso fuera posible, pero el espacio se doblaba mientras ella se ajustaba a cada línea de su cuerpo como si hubiera sido hecha solo para él. Solo para él. Ella movió sus caderas mientras se movía con la hipnosis de la música, que amenazó con jalarlos a la esclavitud y él no pudo soportarlo. Todo era ella, y la sangre palpitaba a través de él, y cuánto la necesitaba. Ella iba a volverlo loco y, mientras se le escapaba el pensamiento, él hundió la cara en su cuello. Ella olía aún mejor cuando se acercó. Rosa, y sudor, y ella. Cuando sus labios tocaron su piel, ella se debilitó y ese peso lo hizo volver a la realidad de una bofetada.

No podía aprovecharse.

Nada de esto era real. No para ella.

Él dio un paso atrás. —Lo siento —murmuró.

Ella se acercó de nuevo hasta que sus labios estuvieron en su oreja. —No te atrevas —dijo, y él se dio cuenta con un sobresalto de que no había rastro del trance de Veela en su voz. Ella se había abierto camino a través de su imperdonable error. Él presionó sus labios en la perfección de su cuello y ella se quedó quieta.

Sabía que eso significaba que ella estaría demasiado cansada para pararse pronto.

Imperdonable. Él era imperdonable.

—Has tenido mucho cuidado de no sobrepasarte toda la noche, mi mente está clara y _te_ quiero. No la criatura. _Yo_.

Él cerró los ojos. —Hermione —comenzó, sin saber cómo expresar un rechazo que odiaba tener que hacer.

—No soy una niña —siseó ella, e incluso en la oscuridad del almacén Draco pudo ver que sus ojos eran demasiado brillantes mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con caer. —No te atrevas a tratarme como si fuera una criatura quebradiza y frágil que no es capaz de saber lo que quiere. No. Te. Atrevas.

—No está bien —dijo.

—Llévame a casa —ordenó ella. Nadie que hubiera crecido con Narcissa Malfoy podía pasar por alto que era una orden, pero dudó demasiado y la vio enojarse. Se acercó más y dijo, cada palabra como una amenaza susurrada—: Llévame a casa o lidia conmigo en modo trance completo aquí mismo.

Entonces ella le besó el cuello. Primero una vez, luego otra vez. Su cuerpo se movió en sus brazos de enojo a docilidad, pero no dejó de acariciarlo a pesar de que soltó un suspiro de absoluta felicidad mientras se dejaba caer en el estado de drogada que la dejaba completamente vulnerable.

—Bien —siseó él. No podía creer que una Gryffindor lo hubiera manipulado eficazmente. —Tú ganas, bruja. Nos vamos.

* * *

 _N/T: Holi boli! He visto la impresionante cantidad de comentarios que dejaron en el último capítulo, la verdad que no pensé que muchas seguirían traes este fic por sus consecutivas ausencias, but believe me, hago lo posible para encontrar un espacio y terminarlo... y también para acabar las ilustraciones que debo a dos lectoras 33 muchísimas gracias y buen inicio de semana._


	22. El Beso

_**Disclaimer:**_ _El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es obra de_ _ **J.K Rowling**_ _. Este fic tampoco es de mi autoría, es una_ _ **traducción autorizada**_ _del fic escrito por_ _ **Colubrina**_ _._

* * *

 **LA** **VARIANTE** **EQUIVOCADA**

 _(The Wrong Strain)_

 _por Colubrina_

 **C** apítulo **v** eintidos: **E** l **B** eso

* * *

Draco la dejó en su sofá con absoluta falta de ceremonia. —Ya —dijo—.Estamos en casa. ¿Feliz, Veela loca?

Hermione le sonrió. Cuando estaba enojado, sus ojos grises brillaban, y lo hacían aún más guapo de lo habitual. Él la había sacado de la fiesta de Greg Goyle mientras ella inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás y reía con alegría por lo impactado que estaba Draco de que lo engañaran y diera vueltas alrededor de su dedo de la forma en que había envuelto sus bonitos, muy bonitos diamantes alrededor de su muñeca. Ella levantó su muñeca y los miró. Eran brillantes, como sus ojos.

Blaise había elevado un vaso hacia ella mientras Draco pasaba junto a él y le había visto pronunciar las palabras " _Bien hecho"_ ,a ella. Draco no se dio cuenta. Había estado demasiado ocupado enviando una mirada de muerte a Pansy y al pobre y desgraciado Jean.

Esperaba que Jean hubiera tomado sus pociones. Ella nunca le había hecho seguimiento. Había estado un poco ocupada con un dolor agonizante y el temor de morir.

Realmente fue dulce la forma en que Draco se irritó en su nombre. Un poco más, tal vez. Un poco extremo. Ella todavía necesitaba resolver eso. Pero, cualquiera sea la causa, en realidad era solo una forma más de ser maravilloso. Él era tan maravilloso. Ella le sonrió desde donde estaba tendida en el sofá.

—Oh, no me mires con esa mirada de adoración —dijo bruscamente. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y eso hizo que los músculos se presionaran contra la delgada tela de su camisa nuevamente y ella se quedó embobada, principalmente porque sabía que eso lo molestaba y que él merecía estar molesto. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ser tan obstinado? Él entrecerró los ojos ante ese gesto. —Sé que todavía estás ahí, a pesar de esa tonta e impulsiva idea de la Veela que alguien como tú podría querer a alguien como yo.

La neblina se filtró fuera de ella mientras yacía allí y, mientras su sensación de que él era maravilloso desaparecía, la molestia vino a llenar el vacío dejado atrás. Se quitó los zapatos, estiró y flexionó los pies. Los tacones siempre duelen. Se veía genial esta noche, pero ahora tenía que pagar el precio por eso. —Frota mis pies —ordenó ella.

Draco dudó, pero su mirada finalmente hizo su trabajo y se sentó y tomó un pie en sus manos, con los guantes puestos. Mientras él presionaba sus pulgares en su carne y amasaba los resultados de sus zapatos, ella consideró qué decir.

—Me gustas —dijo al fin.

—Estoy satisfecho —dijo rígidamente—.He tratado de ser...

—Vete a la mierda, Draco Malfoy —dijo con cansancio. Él hizo una breve pausa en su masaje, pero luego continuó como si ella no hubiera dicho nada. —Me gustas. Eres un buen hombre. Tal vez no lo fuiste siempre, pero lo eres ahora. Y, como Zabini se complace en señalar, no soy tan dulce e inocente. Eres agradable de ver. Me gustas, y no como amigos, ¿podemos dejar de fingir que eso es lo que somos? Quiero pasar la noche besándote hasta que no pueda respirar.

—Hermione —comenzó—.Somos amigos, pero yo...

—He sido amiga de Harry desde que teníamos once —dijo ella antes de que él se rehusara tanto que solo quisiera golpearlo—.A veces, durante ese año de la huida, dormíamos en la misma cama para mantenernos calientes.

Draco se sintió enfermo ante la idea. El tonto imbécil estaba celoso, y de Harry. Hermione se divertiría si él no estuviera sentado allí sintiendo celos, mientras que también se negara a considerar la idea de que no eran solo compañeros de piso. No eran solo amigos. —Estoy seguro...

—Y a pesar de dormir juntos, Harry nunca se aferró a mí como si fuera su salvación, así que me siento muy cómoda diciendo que sea lo que sea, Draco, no es amistad. Eso no.

—Me niego a aprovecharme de ti.

Ella apretó los dientes. ¿Podría un hombre ser más agravante? Nunca habría pensado en la Casa Slytherin como el hogar de los decididamente nobles, pero aquí estaban. —Soy _adulta_ —dijo ella—.Soy capaz de saber lo que quiero.

—Ese no puedo ser yo.

—¿Por qué no?

Sus manos finalmente se detuvieron. —¿Porque soy un monstruo que tiene un historial de quitarle el libre albedrío a las personas? —sugirió él. Su rostro se veía sombrío cuando dejó de lado su máscara de superioridad y dejó que su auto-odio apareciera en sus ojos y en su boca. —¿Porque en el momento en que me tocas pierdes la capacidad de pensar? ¿De decir no?

—Draco...

—Si no puedes decir que no, no puedes decir que sí.

—Excepto que puedo decir que no.

Él se congeló.

—Es difícil —admitió ella. Él sabía esto. Habían estado trabajando en esto desde esa primera horrible fiesta. Apenas podía aguantar, pero podía hacerlo cuando quisiera, y si ese era el punto clave en el que se aferraba su obstinado y serpenteante honor, podía aplacar esa preocupación. —Puedo. Puedo ser coherente, aunque incluso si no lo estuviera, confío en ti...

—No deberías.

—... y puedes confiar en que puedo estar lo suficientemente enfocada como para decir que no. —Se movió, así que se arrodilló frente a él y se quitó el guante de una mano. Apoyó la palma de la mano sobre su mejilla y respiró hondo. Era difícil evitar caer en el pozo de la hipnotización, pero ella podía. —Puedo decir que no —dijo en voz baja—.Estoy eligiendo decir que sí.

Ella dejó caer su mano sobre su regazo y miró a Draco. Se veía como un hombre atrapado y él se estremeció y ella se preguntó qué pensaba que lo tenía tan aterrorizado. Todos tenían cicatrices de la guerra que cruzaban sus almas. ¿Qué lo había impactado tan profundamente? —Solo besos —dijo al fin—.No quiero... si no puedes mantener tu mente a raya, al menos todo lo que haré será besarte.

Ella asintió y se inclinó hacia adelante hasta que sus labios rozaron los suyos, como el ligero roce de una pluma, y la sorpresa corrió como fuego a través de ella. Ella se alejó, se lamió el labio y estudió a Draco. Su expresión permaneció atenta y preocupada. —¿Cómo está tu mente? —preguntó él.

—Tranquila —dijo ella. Cuando pareció dudar, ella admitió—: Tal vez un poco agitada, como una copa de vino, pero estoy coherente.

Draco respiró hondo, un hombre preparándose, y luego envolvió sus manos enguantadas detrás de su cabeza y la atrajo hacia él. Hermione se aferró a un hilo de la racionalidad mientras el fuego de su boca sobre la de ella ardía a través de ella, una conflagración que quemó todo a su paso. Ella había sido ahogada en hierba y maleza. Capa tras capa de los muertos se habían acumulado sobre ella y él lo despejó todo y dejó espacio para algo nuevo. Su sabor era el de la misma cerveza que ella había tomado, y salado, y cualquier gentileza que hubiera existido en la forma vacilante en que la había atraído, desapareció cuando comenzó a besarla con un fervor desesperado.

De repente, Draco se echó hacia atrás con un movimiento tan violento que ella se sentó, sorprendida, hasta que él le preguntó—: ¿Aún estás bien?

Hermione pensó que nunca pelaría todas las capas que conformaban la maravilla que era Draco Malfoy. Purista de sangre. Prejuicioso. Debajo de eso, un niño que quería atención. Debajo de eso, un hombre aterrorizado por lo que le pidieron que hiciera, y aún más asustado de las consecuencias si fallaba. Luego, el hombre que no la dejaría morir, a pesar de años de odio mutuo. Ahora este hombre, que se preocupaba por su capacidad de mantenerla en sí, de consentirla, hasta el punto de detenerse.

No era de extrañar que Pansy Parkinson estuviera tan amargada por la pérdida de incluso la esperanza de él. Hermione también lo estaría. Ella lucharía por esto, pateando y gritando y arrastrando a los ignorantes muchachos franceses a la refriega con la esperanza de que pudiera ganar.

Ella asintió. —Todavía estoy sobria —dijo—.Tal vez dos copas de vino. No incoherente.

Él tenía sus labios sobre los suyos antes de que ella siquiera terminara la palabra, y ella se rio contra su boca cuando él los giró para que estuvieran recostados uno contra el otro, mitad de su cuerpo debajo de él, en el sofá. —El vestido —jadeó ella cuando él comenzó a presionar su boca en una línea hasta su cuello—.Se arrugará.

—Estará bien —dijo él con tanto rechazo que ella volvió a reírse, luego entrelazó sus dedos en su cabello para arrastrar su boca hacia la de ella—.No me importa el maldito vestido.

Draco la besó y la besó hasta que estuvo, como ella dijo que quería estar, sin aliento, y luego él se echó hacia atrás, se apoyó en un codo y la miró. Ella sabía que su boca tenía que estar hinchada como la de él, y levantó un dedo para trazar la forma de sus labios. Los diamantes en su muñeca brillaron y ella inclinó la cabeza para admirar el brillo. Podía sentir la sangre palpitando en sus venas. Sabía que su corazón había cambiado para latir al mismo tiempo que él, la magia los jalaba en una alineación cada vez más estrecha.

—¿Cuántos vasos ahora? —preguntó.

—¿Tal vez tres? —admitió ella.

Los ojos de Draco se cerraron brevemente, y luego forzó una sonrisa en su rostro. —¿Te vas a ofender y empezar a enojarte si te digo que paremos ahora?

—¿Enojarme? —fingió estar sorprendida, aunque la combinación de la Veela y el placer de finalmente besarlo se combinaron para hacer de su rostro un estudio de travesura en lugar de ofensa. —Eso no fue enojo en la fiesta, Malfoy querido. Fui yo quien te manipuló para obtener lo que quería.

—Bruja —dijo.

—Eso me dijo Minerva McGonagall cuando llegó a mi puerta esa vez —dijo Hermione.

Draco apartó uno de sus rizos rebeldes, metiéndolo detrás de una oreja. Intentó liberarse y él frunció el ceño mientras lo ponía en su lugar con una determinación que la hizo reírse de nuevo. Él había tenido éxito en tareas oscuras que lo habían puesto cerca de un monstruo, pero incluso Draco Malfoy no podía hacer que su cabello se comportara. —Esa tuvo que ser una conversación extraña —dijo.

—Lo fue —admitió ella—.Un alivio, de veras. ¿Escuchar que no era un fenómeno? ¿Que no estaba sola? ¿Que había otros como yo?

La intoxicación se desvaneció cuando ella lo miró. —Aunque supongo que eso no es cierto, ¿verdad? Soy realmente única en mi clase ahora. Un fenómeno.

—No eres un fenómeno —dijo Draco. Parecía enojado porque ella usara el término y luego las líneas alrededor de sus ojos se suavizaron cuando él le sonrió. —Aunque siempre has sido única.

* * *

 _N/T: Felices fiestas a todas! :D Perdón la demora, de veras jejeje. He visto todos los comentarios que han dejado en el último capítulo y me alegra ver el entusiamo que aún mantienen por esta traducción, se agradece en demasía (inserten corazones)_


	23. El Problema 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ _El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es obra de_ _ **J.K Rowling**_ _. Este fic tampoco es de mi autoría, es una_ _ **traducción autorizada**_ _del fic escrito por_ _ **Colubrina**_ _._

* * *

 **LA** **VARIANTE** **EQUIVOCADA**

 _(The Wrong Strain)_

 _por Colubrina_

 **C** apítulo **v** eintitrés: **E** l **P** roblema

* * *

Hermione tenía sus pies debajo de ella y uno los libros de hombres lobos en sus manos cuando la puerta se abrió. Se había sentido bastante indignada por la forma en que el autor hablaba de los hombres lobo y estaba feliz por la distracción de la compañía. A pesar de que el libro tenía mucha información útil sobre los hábitos de apareamiento de los hombres lobo, el estilo era suficiente para hacerla sentir enferma. El escritor claramente no consideraba a los hombres lobo como humanos.

No le importaba que le recuerden que el mundo mágico no pensaba en _ella_ como humana. Su nombre estaba en una lista en el Ministerio y en algún lugar, en algún archivador, había una carpeta donde recogían toda la información que se molestaban en reunir sobre ella. La sola idea de no ser más que datos en esa carpeta le repugnaba.

Al menos las Veelas eran consideradas seguras y aburridas, especialmente las de su tipo. La especulación sobre los hábitos de apareamiento de los hombres lobo, y qué tan parecidos eran, o no, a los lobos reales bordeaban la crueldad.

Ella levantó la vista de ese comentario desagradable para ver a Blaise Zabini, elegante como siempre. Se detuvo por un momento, enmarcado en la puerta, y ella supo que no era porque no estaba seguro de su bienvenida. Simplemente sabía que hacía una bonita imagen y quería que la admiraran. Ella obedientemente lo hizo. Se había encariñado más con él, a pesar de su arrogancia, desde la fiesta de Goyle. Es difícil que no te guste alguien que, considerando lo que pensaba de ti, tenía en mente lo mejor para ti.

Draco frunció el ceño cuando Blaise cerró la puerta detrás de él y se dirigió hacia el sofá, donde se recostó. —¿Nadie te enseñó a tocar? —preguntó.

Blaise levantó una ceja y fingió considerar. —Sí —dijo al fin—.Mi madre dijo que si no quería toparme con cosas que prefería no ver, debía anunciarme tocando.

—¿Y? —Draco exigió.

—Dejé de ir al cuarto de Hermione —dijo Blaise. Él sonrió con una lenta y dientuda sonrisa que hizo que Draco apartara la mirada. —Si tuviera la más mínima preocupación de no encontrarme con ustedes dos en delito in fraganti, tocaría, pero como los dos sabemos que eres demasiado cobarde para que eso sea un problema, no me molestaré en hacerlo.

Hermione se encontró superada por un ataque de tos.

—No me digas que también estás enferma —dijo Blaise. No parecía especialmente angustiado por la posibilidad. —¿Tienes algo más de esa limonada? No sé de dónde la obtienes pero es mucho mejor que la que bebo en casa.

—Lo obtengo de los limones —dijo Draco—.Intenta comprar limones. ¿Y no tienes una novia a la que puedas molestar?

—Perder el tiempo con limones reales suena como trabajar —dijo Blaise—.Voy a pasar. Pero yo, como tan encantadoramente preguntaste, tengo una novia. Y ella volverá a la ciudad esta noche e iba a invitar a ustedes dos a unirse a nosotros en el restaurante _Il Corvo_ que acaba de abrir en el Callejón Diagon, pero si Granger aquí está enferma, pasaré de que tosa en mi vino.

—Estoy bien —dijo ella—.Solo tuve algo atorado en mi garganta, eso es todo.

Blaise levantó una ceja. —No la polla de Draco, me siento seguro de asumir.

—¡Zabini! —Draco gruñó. Hermione sabía que debía sentirse sorprendida u ofendida, pero de alguna manera la falsa arrogancia de la forma en que Blaise había pronunciado su comentario crudo solo la hizo reír.

—Oh, relájate Malfoy —dijo Blaise—.Todo el mundo sabe que no vas a aprovecharte de ella. Lo sé, ella lo sabe, Miles Bletchley—quien, por cierto, está bien, a pesar de la forma en que trataste de matarlo por un comentario grosero—ciertamente lo sabe. —Se miró las uñas como si dijera que nada de esto era tan interesante para él como la posibilidad de que pudiera tener un rasguño en su manicura. —Aunque parece injusto evitar que disfrute del único beneficio de ser mágicamente atraída hacia ti. Solo porque no puedes disfrutar del sexo mientras ella está perdida en una confusión de adoración no significa que debas prohibirla de ese deleite. En verdad, es egoísta de tu parte.

—Está bien —dijo Hermione. Se iba a ahogar con la risa que contenía. —Mejor excesivamente escrupuloso que no lo suficientemente escrupuloso en esta situación.

Blaise la miró, y pudo ver en el momento en que se dio cuenta de lo que _no lo suficientemente escrupuloso_ podría abarcar. Parecía un poco enfermo. —Correcto —dijo—.Veo tu punto. No lo suficientemente escrupuloso podría ser... podría ser muy malo.

—¿Quién está enfermo? —preguntó Draco, cambiando de tema.

Blaise se encogió de hombros. —Pansy se contagió de algo en la fiesta de Goyle. Ella ha estado más perra que de costumbre desde entonces y estoy muy cansado de ella. Probablemente uno de sus invitados menos ricos trajo algo con él y lo transmitió y ahora tengo que sufrir.

—Raro —dijo Draco—.Ella parecía estar bien en la fiesta.

—Han pasado dos semanas —dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido—.Pensaría que cualquier cosa que ella hubiera contraído ya habría seguido su curso.

—Creo que ha tenido suficiente poción pimentónica para mantener a un boticario en el negocio —dijo Blaise—. Mejor vivir de pociones y todo eso. No parece ayudar si lo que me está haciendo es un indicio. Todo le duele, está cansada todo el tiempo, nunca más irá a una de las fiestas de Goyle.

—No me pareces el tipo de persona que se sienta al lado de la cama —dijo Hermione. Quería hacer preguntas más detalladas sobre lo que estaba mal con Pansy, pero antes de que pudiera articularlas, Blaise agitó una mano.

—Llamadas por la Red Flu. Llamadas sin fin. No creerás que estoy midiendo sus dosis y acariciando su frente con un paño húmedo, ¿verdad?

Eso parecía poco probable, pero incluso cuando Draco pasó a preguntas más prácticas y le preguntó a Blaise a qué hora iban a estar en el restaurante, Hermione se preocupó. Probablemente estaba siendo ridícula y solo proyectaba sus propios problemas en una mujer que no apreciaría la comparación, y seguramente él había tomado sus pociones. No podría haber sido lo suficientemente irresponsable como para dejar de hacerlo y luego dormir con otra bruja humana.

—Blaise —dijo, pensando en voz alta—. ¿Se fue a casa con Jean?

Blaise se encogió aún más elegantemente contra el mueble y cerró los ojos. —Incluso la idea de contemplar la vida sexual de Pansy me hace querer convertirme en un ermitaño —dijo—.Por lo menos necesito una siesta ahora, y una ducha no estaría mal.

—Blaise —dijo ella de nuevo.

—Los celos no se ven bien en ti —dijo—.Ganaste el premio, aunque siempre pensé que los términos y condiciones que venían con él no valían la pena. No te sientas envidiosa y trates de mantenerla alejada de tu ex brillante. Es mezquino.

—Él no brilla —dijo Hermione—.Y Draco no es un premio.

—Él brilla —dijo Blaise—.Todo el tipo apropiado de Veela lo hace. Es un tipo de brillo extraño. —Abrió los ojos y la miró. —Por supuesto que no. Simplemente te ves como una chica promedio, bastante bonita pero no excepcional.

—Él no brilla —dijo ella de nuevo. Ella había hablado con Jean en la fiesta de Goyle y él no había tenido el más mínimo indicio de brillo que, ahora que lo pensaba, era un poco extraño porque él lo había tenido, al menos un poco, cuando Fleur los había reunido. —Y no estoy celosa.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te importa si la estimada Pansy tuvo una noche salvaje? —preguntó Blaise. Hermione miró el libro de hombres lobo en su regazo y trató de averiguar cómo explicar qué idea se había alojado en su cabeza. Ella ya sabía que tendría que ir a ver a la mujer, por mucho que le disgustara, solo para asegurarse de que Pansy estuviera bien.

Si Blaise no sabía por qué estaba repentinamente preocupada, Draco, ya había seguido sus pensamientos y se veía horrorizado. —No es posible —dijo.

Blaise miró de uno a otro.

—Probablemente solo sea un bicho desagradable exacerbado por el exceso de alcohol —dijo Hermione—, o lo que sea que había en esas bebidas. Estoy segura de que estará bien.

—Ella no podría ser tan estúpida —dijo Draco—. ¿Y desde cuándo soy un premio?

—No pretendo entenderlo —dijo Blaise—.Eres muy pálido y tus padres, pero al menos una docena de mujeres me han dicho que creen que eres divino y me preguntaron si las presentaría.

—Nunca me presentaste a esas mujeres —dijo Draco.

—Por mucho que me duela admitirlo —dijo Blaise—, somos amigos. No te haría eso.

Draco parecía molesto por haberse perdido de todas estas mujeres que pensaban que era deseable, y como todo lo que Hermione podía hacer para no golpearlo. Dejen que intente reunirse con una de ellas ahora. Que lo dejen intentar. Blaise obviamente pensó que no valían la pena nombrarlas. Draco debería escuchar a Blaise. Apretó los dientes, luego sacudió la cabeza y se concentró en el tema importante.

—¿Sería Pansy tan estúpida? —ella preguntó.

Blaise la miró como si ella fuera la estúpida. —Trata de recordar las pociones de nivel E.X.T.A.S.I.S. —dijo—. ¿Pensaste que el examen de T.I.M.O. fue tan complicado?

—Bueno, no —dijo ella. Snape había sido un hombre horrible y cruel, y ni siquiera le importaba que se hubiera convertido en un héroe. Hermione nunca planeó perdonarlo por el comentario que había hecho sobre sus dientes. A pesar de todo eso, tuvo que admitir que había sido un excelente maestro. A ella no le gustaba, pero después de la intensidad de sus clases, el examen parecía trivial.

—¿Viste a Pansy en esa clase? —preguntó Blaise.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Estúpida —dijo Blaise con determinación—.Incluso tu precioso Weasley logró obtener una calificación lo suficientemente buena como para tomar esa clase, y todos sabíamos que hiciste la mayor parte de su tarea.

—No lo hice —dijo ella débilmente. Probablemente debería decirle que Ron solo había obtenido un Supera las expectativas en pociones, no un Extraordinario, pero Ron probablemente no le agradecería por aclarar ese pequeño malentendido. Mejor dejar que todos piensen que él y Harry realmente se las habían arreglado para lograr Extraordinarios.

—Mi punto —dijo Blaise—, es que Draco debería estar preparándome un poco de limonada porque es un buen anfitrión, al menos en teoría, y Pansy no es la estrella más brillante del cielo.

—Entonces ella podría haberse acostado con él —dijo Hermione—.Oh, _Merlín_.

—Tenemos que ir a verla —dijo Draco. Parecía miserable y ella recordó que, a pesar de que Pansy era muy molesta, había sido amiga de Draco desde que eran niños.

—Probablemente es solo un fuerte resfriado —dijo Hermione. Si Pansy hubiera buscado a Jean solo para tratar de molestarla y terminara enfermándose, sería culpa suya. Ella recogió el libro de hombres lobo de nuevo. Tal vez había una pista que la ayudaría a descubrir cómo funcionaba la selección de pareja para las Veelas. Ella había encontrado a Draco. Tenía que haber una razón, y si ella lo descubría, podría encontrar al de Pansy. Demonios, podrían salir en público y que ella empezara a tocar a la gente. Alguien se sentiría bien.

—Estoy seguro de eso —dijo Draco. Sus ojos se deslizaron por el pasillo hacia su habitación—.Pero iremos más tarde y verificaremos para asegurarnos.

* * *

 _N/T: Feliz año a todxs y las mejores vibras para ustedes! :D_


	24. El Apartamento2

_**Disclaimer:**_ _El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es obra de_ _ **J.K Rowling**_ _. Este fic tampoco es de mi autoría, es una_ _ **traducción autorizada**_ _del fic escrito por_ _ **Colubrina**_ _._

* * *

 **LA** **VARIANTE** **EQUIVOCADA**

 _(The Wrong Strain)_

 _por Colubrina_

 **C** apítulo **v** einticuatro: **E** l **A** partamento

* * *

—Vete.

Las palabras resonaron con todo el poder grosero de una niña enojada y que probablemente habrían alejado a la mayoría de las personas, justificando a medias su acción con la idea de que _era_ lo que ella había pedido y medio enojada porque se habían tomado la molestia de venir. Solo para ser gritados a través de la puerta. Draco conocía a Pansy desde que robaban pasteles, afirmando que no tenían idea de lo que había sucedido, así que simplemente él sacó su varita, lanzó un _alohomora_ y entró, Hermione le pisaba los talones.

Pansy se sentó en su sofá, un mar de pañuelos sucios convirtiéndose en una isla tapizada, y lo fulminó con la mirada. —¿Tuviste que traer al fenómeno? —preguntó.

Hermione colocó de golpe el recipiente de sopa para llevar sobre una mesa desordenada con el correo y copias de _Corazón de Bruja_ y dijo: —También me alegro de verte, Parkinson. Zabini dijo que estabas enferma.

—Blaise necesita ocuparse de sus propios asuntos —dijo Pansy, luego se inclinó cuando un espasmo la hizo estremecerse. Draco podía sentir el dolor en sus huesos con solo mirarla. —Estoy bien. —dijo antes de comenzar a toser. Cogió otro pañuelo, tosió y lo arrojó hacia el cubo. No logró dar en blanco y el pañuelo se unió a sus compañeros en el piso.

—Voy a limpiar un poco —dijo Hermione. —Habla con ella.

Draco había esperado que Hermione manejara la parte de la visita que implicaba indagar sobre las actividades amorosas de Pansy. En lugar de eso, sacó su varita y comenzó a lanzar un impresionante repertorio de encantos de limpieza. Él no habría esperado que ella supiera tantas maneras de fregar, limpiar y ordenar.

Tenía que ser la influencia de los Weasley.

Desafortunadamente, eso lo dejó para averiguar cómo abordar el delicado tema de Jean. —Entonces —dijo, trastabillando en el territorio, uno nunca debería meterse en un casi pasado—,fuiste con una nueva cita a lo de Goyle.

—¿Celoso? —preguntó ella, la esperanza demasiado obvia.

Hermione no ayudó en los asuntos resoplando audiblemente mientras usaba su varita para recoger toda la basura en el suelo y enviarla a la papelera. Incluso sabía algunos encantos para comprimirla para que hubiera espacio para más y Draco escapó brevemente del horror de preguntarle a Pansy si ella y Jean habían intercambiado fluidos corporales admirando la destreza de Hermione como bruja. Ella era realmente extraordinaria.

—Preocupado —dijo Draco—.A veces puedes ser un poco impulsiva, y no te funciona bien.

—¿Todavía estás enojado porque tiré tu coleccionable de Quidditch a tu cabeza cuando teníamos ocho años? —preguntó Pansy, tratando de reír a pesar de estar claramente agobiada por el dolor. —Creo que necesitas superar eso, Draquito.

—¿Podrías no llamarme así? —preguntó con una automatización involuntaria. Despreciaba ese apodo, y siempre lo había hecho. Pansy tenía el mal hábito de negarse a usar su nombre, como si al cambiar su nombre por algo lindo, ella pudiera convertirlo en alguien más, en alguien a quien le gustaran los apodos, en alguien que, al menos, la deseara.

—¿Solo la pequeña Veela puede llamarte así ahora? —ella preguntó.

—Pansy —dijo—.Por favor.

Ella le frunció el ceño.

—Blaise dijo que no estabas bien —dijo—.Estaba preocupado. Vinimos a ver cómo estabas.

Ella le sonrió. Era una cosa espantosa. —Me duele mucho el simplemente rodar y sentarme para poder ir al baño, dedico veinte minutos a prepararme mentalmente —dijo—.Mis entrañas se sienten como si comiera un pequeño dragón y estuviera tratando de salir de allí. No puedo dormir porque me duele demasiado. Ah, y mi ex acaba de llegar con su actual pequeña zorra mágica para ver cómo estoy y ella está limpiando mi hogar, así que, realmente, he estado mejor.

Draco se estremeció.

—Lo siento —dijo. Extendió una mano y retiró un poco del cabello lacio de Pansy de sus ojos y ella se apartó de su toque.

—¿Pansy? —preguntó.

—Uno de los encantadores síntomas de cualquier tonta enfermedad que contraje en la pequeña _cosa_ de Goyle es que soy ridículamente sensible al tacto. Así que no lo hagas.

—¿Duele? —preguntó Hermione en voz baja.

Pansy frunció el ceño. —No como si te importara, pequeña señorita sabelotodo, pero no. Simplemente se siente vil. Baboso.

La cara de Hermione adquirió un terrible tono de gris y se dio la vuelta, sus hombros temblando. Draco sabía que tenía que estar tratando de no llorar.

—Este es el peor resfriado que he tenido en mi vida —Pansy siguió y él podía sentir algo congelarse en un nudo en su propia garganta. Draco había medio esperado, medio temido por tocarla y que ella se sintiera mejor. Eso habría sido un campo de minas espantoso e incómodo, pero al menos él habría sabido que ella no moriría.

Ese pensamiento hizo crecer el nudo, y él trató de tragarlo. Pansy podría haber sido mala en pociones, y promedio en Transfiguración, pero siempre había sido buena leyendo a la gente. —¿Qué es? —ella preguntó—.¿Por qué estás tan... es solo un resfriado, Draquito... Draco? Estaré bien en una semana o algo así.

Ella vio la verdad en su rostro, miró a Hermione, rememoró y luego a él y le dijo una sola palabra. —No.

—Es un...

—No —dijo en voz más alta esta vez.

—Es un... si él no hubiera tomado sus pociones, podrías haberlo contraído de muchas maneras —dijo Hermione. Parecía estar tratando de mantener sus palabras tan clínicas como podía y había perdido toda la compasión de su voz. —Te sugiero que le envíes una lechuza para preguntarle, pero incluso si él dice que las tomó... hay un examen que puedes hacer en San Mungo que te dirá si es... tuve que hacerlo. No es el tipo de cosa que piensan.

—Escucha los cascos, piensa en caballos, no en centauros *—dijo Pansy débilmente—.Por supuesto que no piensan en pedir un examen para... pero no tengo lo que tú tienes. No soy una maldita _criatura_. —Escupió lo último en un furioso desafío que minó la poca energía que le quedaba. Se recostó contra los cojines de su sofá, cansada. Draco sospechaba que estaría llorando si tuviera fuerzas para ello. Ella siempre se había visto muy buena al llorar. Incluso a los cinco años se las había arreglado para convertir su llanto en un adorable sollozo y un corazón roto que ordenaba a la gente que la cuidara.

—Si no te contagió, entonces el análisis de sangre será negativo —dijo Hermione—.Y no tendrás que preocuparte.

—¿Y si doy positivo? —Pansy preguntó.

Hermione cerró los ojos. —Empeorará —dijo ella—.Pero habrá algunos días que no serán tan malos como otros.

—Y entonces moriré —dijo ella.

—No todos lo hacen —dijo Draco tan rápido como pudo. Ocho. Ocho casos en toda la vasta historia que el Ministerio tenía en sus archivos. —Hermione —dijo él, gesticulando débilmente hacia ella.

Pansy no parecía encontrar la continua existencia de Hermione especialmente alentadora. —¿Y cómo haré para encontrar _mi_ cura mágica? —preguntó—. ¿Qué la hizo ser Draco, Granger?

La amargura en su voz quemó a Draco.

—No lo sé —dijo Hermione.

—Así moriré —dijo Pansy. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró hacia el techo. —Supongo que tuve suerte de haber llegado tan lejos y no ser atacada por una multitud de enojados Potter-fanáticos.

—Hemos estado tratando de encontrar la respuesta —dijo Draco—.Desde que ella vino a la mansión, hemos estado tratando de averiguar cómo y por qué y... incluso mi padre tiene gente trabajando en ello.

—Quiere curarla, apuesto —dijo Pansy—.Deshacer cualquier error sucio que la hizo tuya.

Draco miró al suelo. No tenía respuesta a eso.

—Podemos llevarte al Callejón Diagon y dejar que toques a todos los que ves —ofreció Hermione débilmente. Después de todo, era como ella lo había encontrado.

—Y pensar que todos siempre dijeron que eras el cerebro detrás de Potter —dijo Pansy—. Dejar que el mundo haga cola para tocar mi mano, y luego, cuando no vomite ante el toque de alguien, sino que en lugar de eso empiece a arrullar como una paloma estúpida, ¿habremos encontrado a nuestro tipo? ¿Es el mejor plan que tienes?

Draco no levantó la vista. No quería ver lo que estaba en los ojos de Pansy. —Seguiremos investigando —dijo—.Tiene que haber una razón. Tiene que haber un patrón.

—Es difícil encontrar un patrón con un solo caso —dijo Pansy—.No fui de las que llevó Aritmancia, pero incluso yo lo sé.

—Haremos lo mejor que podamos —dijo Hermione—.Y Harry tiene un montón de Pociones contra el dolor que desarrolló usando un... usando un libro que tenía en Hogwarts... y realmente son mejores que las cosas que puedes pedir al boticario, así que puedo ir con él y traer un lote. —Hermione sonó miserable mientras agregaba —Sin embargo, tardan una semana para hervir a fuego lento. Lo siento.

—No creo que Potter vaya a preparar pociones especiales para mí —dijo Pansy—.Para ti, claro. ¿Para mí? No seamos estúpidos aquí.

—Él lo hará —dijo Draco simplemente. Pansy probablemente asumió que quería decir que de alguna manera obligaría al hombre a hacer lo que quería. Así era la manera de Malfoy, después de todo, ella probablemente ponía mucha más fe en sus habilidades de chantaje y acoso que la innata bondad de Potter. Estaba feliz de dejarla pensar eso. Lo que sea que la hizo sentir alivio de que, aunque tomara una semana, alguna forma de bálsamo llegara, estaba bien con él.

Ese San Potter lo haría porque era demasiado noble para dejar sufrir a una persona, incluso a una que no le agradaba, hacía que Draco quisiera meterse en un agujero. Una forma más en que Harry Potter era mejor que él.

—Está bien —dijo Pansy—.Si tú lo dices.

—Calentaré esto —dijo Hermione, recogiendo la sopa y desapareciendo en la cocina.

Pansy se obligó a dar una débil sonrisa, pero Hermione estaba casi fuera de la habitación antes de que empezara a llorar. —Ni siquiera era bueno —dijo ella—.Todo esto, y él ni siquiera era bueno.

Draco no tenía idea de qué decir al respecto, así que se sentó en silencio hasta que Hermione regresó, con la sopa en un tazón, el tazón en una bandeja, una poción contra el dolor que sabía que era ilegal colocada a su lado. Se lo dio todo a Pansy sin decir una palabra y los tres se quedaron en un incómodo silencio mientras Pansy comía, luego se tragó la poción. Fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarla caer en un sueño, y limpiaron, todavía en silencio, y Draco la cubrió con una manta antes de irse con Hermione.

No estaba de humor para cenar con Zabini, pero eso era lo siguiente en la lista. Luego, volvería a sus archivos para averiguar cómo funcionó esto antes de que la muerte ganara otra ronda.

* * *

 _* Escucha los cascos, piensa en caballos, no en centauros (zebras) es una jerga americana dentro del campo de la medicina que se le da a los diagnósticos médicos raros._

 _N/T: Sé que algunas personitas no les está agradando la idea de otra veela, pero bueh así lo puso Colubrina xD, en cuanto a las actualizaciones haré lo posible para que tengan al menos un episodio semanal :3 y... muchas, muchas gracias a quienes votaron por esta historia en los Amorentia Awards 2018, teniendo en cuenta mi demora y la meramente baja, como ya me han dicho, calidad de traducción xD. Son bienvenidxs de dejar sus reviews y críticas sin ocultarse tras un guest._

 _Que hayan tenido una feliz lectura~_


	25. El Restaurante

_**Disclaimer:**_ _El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es obra de_ _ **J.K Rowling**_ _. Este fic tampoco es de mi autoría, es una_ _ **traducción autorizada**_ _del fic escrito por_ _ **Colubrina**_ _._

* * *

 **LA** **VARIANTE** **EQUIVOCADA**

 _(The Wrong Strain)_

 _por Colubrina_

 **C** apítulo **v** einticinco: **E** l **R** estaurante

* * *

Il Corvo olía a dinero y pretensión. Hermione se preguntó si alguna vez se acostumbraría a esto de dinero con énfasis que Malfoy tenía. Los pisos brillaban por la madera que se había teñido tan oscuro que se veía negra, y pesadas cortinas negras plegadas a lo largo de cada pared, los sillones envueltos en terciopelo y al mismo tiempo proclamaban a cualquier buen observador que este establecimiento podía permitirse un personal de limpieza dedicado a mantener limpio de polvo y doxies. Los manteles casi brillaban en el cuarto oscuro, y las mesas permanecían tan aisladas como rocas en el mar negro de madera. Nadie traía a los comensales aquí, decididos a hacer que cada centímetro de espacio de piso se convirtiera en una ganancia. Ella estaba de pie, casi como una estúpida en el vestíbulo, antes de inclinarse hacia Draco y susurrar: —Está tan oscuro, ¿cómo podremos ver el menú?

Él se rio. —Solo la plebe necesita luz para leer —dijo con la voz más pomposa que pudo. Hace un año ella estaría tan furiosa por ese tono, convencida de que eso probaba que el hombre era un patán elitista. Ahora podia oir la forma en que se burlaba de la pretensión de un casi restaurante oscuro. —Además, si pudieras ver lo que ordenaste, tal vez decidas devolverlo.

Eso la hizo callar su propia risa.

El camarero los llevó a una mesa donde dos manchas tomaron forma lentamente mientras se acercaban, uniéndose en personas iluminadas por las velas titilantes. Una de ellas era Blaise Zabini.

Hermione miró primero a Blaise y luego a su cita y una sonrisa gigante se extendió por su rostro. Después de la horrible revelación sobre Pansy y Jean—¿qué iba a hacer ella con él? —estaba dispuesta a deleitarse con cualquier cosa. Estaba encantada de que Draco hubiera estado tan entretenido como ella por la vana opción de iluminación de _Il Corvo_. Pero el descubrimiento de la identidad de la misteriosa novia de Blaise, la que despreciaba a Goyle y parecía estar lejos casi siempre, hizo más que deleitarla.

—¡Ginny Weasley! —exclamó ella—.Tú… ¡nunca me lo dijiste!

Draco le ofreció un asiento y, sin pensarlo, ella se acomodó y dejó que él la acercara a la mesa mientras sonreía a Ginny. —Eres una bruja astuta —dijo ella.

Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa. —Bueno —dijo ella—,sabes cómo puede ser Ron. Al principio, simplemente no quería saber cómo es que _tenía_ otro novio...

—Él nunca superó el que tú y Harry terminaran —dijo Hermione, sin estar segura de por qué se estaba disculpando por Ron, pero lo hacía de todos modos—.Tenía esa fantasía que Harry se convertiría en su hermano.

—Honestamente —dijo Ginny con exasperación. —Viven juntos. Trabajan juntos. ¿Cuánta más unión necesita?

—¿No supones que... ? —Draco dejó que la insinuación quedara en el aire mientras se sentaba y Hermione se echó a reír.

—Harry es heterosexual. Ajeno a casi todo —dijo—,pero le pregunté una vez, y él trastabilló su respuesta con algo parecido a "que no me gustes no significa que no me atraigan las chicas en general, Hermione".

—Desearía haber oído eso —dijo Ginny con evidente entusiasmo—.De todos modos, al principio no quería escuchar de cómo lo había superado de _nuevo_ , y tampoco quería escuchar sus quejas de que estaba viendo a un Slytherin...

—Merlín no lo quiera —dijo Hermione.

—Y luego me pareció extraño ir a casa y decir: —Así que... he estado saliendo con este chico por más de un año...

—Tu madre tendría las invitaciones de boda impresas antes de que hubieras terminado esa oración —dijo Hermione.

El estremecimiento de Blaise era visible incluso a la luz de las velas, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo más, un camarero, vestido de negro, se deslizó hacia la mesa y les entregó los menús a los hombres y les preguntó si preferían el agua con o sin gas, y si necesitaban consultar con el sumiller, o si ya sabían qué vino preferían. El camarero logró sonar condescendiente incluso con esas simples preguntas, y cuando bajó la mano que había extendido para poner el menú en su regazo, observó a Blaise y Draco sonreírse mutuamente antes de cambiar a una conversación rápida en francés que el camarero claramente no pudo seguir. Por fin, al decir que tenía que pedirlo en inglés, Draco solicitó un viñedo y una cosecha en particular. —Si lo tiene —dijo, en un tono que dejó claro que dudaba que lo hicieran, e hizo que el hombre se retirara con un chasquido de sus dedos.

—¿Por qué no me dan un menú? —Hermione preguntó una vez que el camarero estaba fuera de rango—¿Las mujeres en este mundo pomposo no leen?

—No toman decisiones —le dijo Blaise. Le entregó su menú a Ginny—.O eso pretendemos.

Draco escaneó su menú rápidamente antes de pasárselo a ella.

—Me cuesta imaginar a tu madre dejar que tu padre elija su cena —dijo Hermione.

—Sospecho que solo le darían un menú a Narcissa —dijo Blaise. Hizo un sonido que podría haber sido una risa antes de agregar: —Y tal vez deje que ella ordene para Lucius.

—Su francés es mejor —dijo Draco suavemente.

—Entonces, ¿cómo estaba Pansy? —preguntó Blaise—.¿Se quejó de que la vida era lo suficientemente injusta para darle un resfriado y evitar que tenga su manicura semanal?

Hermione podía sentir que la diversión que había sentido por lo absurdo de este restaurante se apagaba. Incluso a la luz de las velas, Ginny pudo ver el cambio en su expresión y extendió una mano, solo retirándola cuando recordó que Hermione no podía soportar el contacto por mucho tiempo. —¿Que pasó? —preguntó—. ¿Fue horrible contigo? Porque puedo ir a decirle un par de cosas.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Se acostó con Jean —dijo Draco.

—Bueno, eso es más información de la que necesitaba —dijo Blaise—.¿Dónde está ese camarero con nuestro vino?

Ginny, sin embargo, palideció. Blaise la vio, y sus ojos se oscurecieron. Miró de Draco a Hermione y vio el destino de Pansy en sus miradas apartadas y abrió la boca, pero la cerró cuando el camarero se acercó y comenzó el ritual de presentar la botella para que la inspeccionara. Blaise dijo: —Está bien. Viértelo para todos.

El camarero pareció sorprendido, pero cuando Draco casi gruñó, se apresuró a hacer eso. Blaise tomó su vaso, lo vació y tomó la botella para servirse más. Luego, inmediatamente de beber la mitad, miró a Hermione. —¿Cómo lo encontraste? —demandó—.Draco. ¿Fue una investigación? ¿Sabías algo? ¿Tienes algún tipo de _crush_ escolar que se fusionó a tu conexión? ¿Qué fue?

—No lo sé —dijo ella—.Simplemente... me topé con él y todo el dolor desapareció y supe que era él. —Miró los cubiertos. La luz titiló en la hoja plana del cuchillo de mesa y ella mantuvo sus ojos en el hipnótico reflejo y trató de no pensar en lo que habría pasado si no hubiera decidido ir de compras ese día, si no hubiera dejado que Harry la obligara a salir de Grimmauld Place porque tal vez se sentiría mejor si tomara un poco de aire. —Solo fue suerte.

—Entonces le daremos suerte a Pansy —dijo Blaise—.¿Vivirá lo suficiente como para que el _Felix Felicis_ funcione?

Hermione lo miró en shock y él puso los ojos en blanco. —Soy un excelente pocionero, Granger. Es tedioso, pero estoy más que preparado. Hacemos la poción dorada, se la damos a ella y dejamos que la suerte la lleve directamente a su... Merlín, la palabra "compañero" es bastante poco atractiva. Es como si fueras un krup que quiero criar o algo así.

—Simplemente no puedo creer que no haya pensado en eso —dijo ella.

—Soy más listo que tú —dijo Blaise—.Simplemente no era mi espantosa rutina en la escuela.

—¿Ella tiene seis meses? —preguntó Draco.

Hermione deseaba poder decir que sí. —Soporté todo ese tiempo —dijo ella—. Un poco más. Pero no lo sé.

—Así que elaboramos y mientras se cocina, intentamos otras cosas —dijo Blaise—.Haremos que todos los que conozcamos la visiten y toquen su delicada mano para ver si alguien es el indicado.

—Ella ya expresó su opinión sobre ese plan —dijo Hermione.

—¿Entonces? —dijo Blaise—¿Supongo que tú no sabías que tocar a tu único y verdadero amor haría inmediatamente obvio quién era el pobre bastardo?

Ella sacudió su cabeza. Gracias a la investigación, ella sabía que su... compañero... la haría sentirse bien, la mantendría con vida, pero no se había dado cuenta de que el efecto sería de inmediato.

—Entonces tenemos una ventaja que no tuviste y la vamos a usar. Pansy puede mantener sus estúpidas opiniones para sí misma, o murmurar sobre ellas todo el día. Lo que sea que la haga feliz. Pensó que el disfraz de ratón era una buena idea así que no haremos caso a su juicio sobre esto.

—No soy su amor verdadero. —Draco había estado sentado a la mesa, observando en silencio a los dos, y cuando por fin intervino, ambos lo miraron.

Blaise solo resopló. —Las mentiras te ayudan a dormir —dijo.

Hermione esperaba que su dolor no se mostrara en su cara, pero como él extendió un dedo para rozar su brazo, probablemente lo hizo. Sus reacciones se habían vuelto mucho más silenciosas con la cantidad de tiempo que habían pasado en contacto físico desde la fiesta de Goyle y ella solo estrechó sus labios en una línea apretada. —No por esto —dijo él en voz baja y eso la hizo relajarse.

—¿Y si es alguien como Goyle? —preguntó Ginny.

Blaise y Draco se miraron.

—Mandemos a volar a ese ogro cuando llegue —dijo Blaise por fin. Bebió su segunda copa de vino y miró a su alrededor. —¿Dónde está el camarero? Honestamente, el servicio aquí es terrible. Apenas se puede ver, no imprimieron suficientes menús y quiero hacer mi pedido.

Ginny estudió a Hermione y dijo, mientras Blaise hacía una mueca de indiferencia en la dirección en que el camarero había desaparecido: —No es tu culpa.

—¿No lo es? —preguntó Hermione—.Ella lo invitó a la fiesta para tratar de... si no fuera por mí, ella nunca habría...

—Nadie la obligó a follar a una Veela —dijo Blaise—.Intenta no hacer todo sobre ti, Granger. Es poco atractivo.

Draco tomó su mano y la apretó. Ella dejó que el calor se extendiera a través de ella porque quería el confort. —Lo encontraremos —dijo—.Descubriremos por qué fui yo para ti para que podamos encontrar el suyo, y estará bien.

Hermione sonrió levemente y usó su mano libre para llevarse el vino a la boca cuando apareció el camarero. Ella dejó que Draco pidiera por ella. No le importaba lo que comería. Ella siguió bebiendo.

* * *

 _N/T: Nuevo capítulo tal como lo prometí :D_


	26. La Poción

_**Disclaimer:**_ _El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es obra de_ _ **J.K Rowling**_ _. Este fic tampoco es de mi autoría, es una_ _ **traducción autorizada**_ _del fic escrito por_ _ **Colubrina**_ _._

* * *

 **LA** **VARIANTE** **EQUIVOCADA**

 _(The Wrong Strain)_

 _por Colubrina_

 **C** apítulo **v** eintiseis: **L** a **P** oción

* * *

Hermione se sentó en la mesa de la cocina de Grimmauld Place y observó a Harry consultar su libro de texto robado de pociones. A Severus Snape le debía gran parte del tiempo sin dolor que había tenido antes de encontrar a Draco mientras estaba afligida por la variante de la Veela. Maldecía al hombre por ser brillante. Ella prefería ser capaz de odiarlo sin tener que reconocer que él también tenía buenas cualidades.

Harry sacó los ingredientes que aún tenía del almacén y comenzó a cortar. Nunca había sido realmente bueno en pociones, pero era lo suficientemente bueno, y con las anotaciones de Snape podía mezclar medicamentos contra el dolor que dejaban las opciones legales, e incluso ilegales, en el olvido. —Nunca pensé que tendría que mezclar esto de nuevo —dijo.

—Yo tampoco —admitió Hermione. Ella dejó que sus pies se balancearan mientras él trabajaba. Draco había ido a ver a Pansy esa mañana y la historia que contó era demasiado familiar. Ella había estado lo suficientemente bien esa mañana como para tomar una ducha, pero eso había agotado todas sus reservas y ni siquiera había podido cambiar sus sábanas.

Draco las había cambiado.

Él también había llevado a algunos de sus amigos y había dejado que la tocaran. Ella le había siseado, lo había llamado tonto, pero la mañana había determinado que no estaban buscando a Greg Goyle, Theo Nott, o cualquiera de los otros cuatro Slytherins que Hermione dudaba que pudiera nombrar. Cuando llegó a casa, Draco la había besado lo suficiente para dejarla perturbada, la miró como si quisiera memorizarla y luego desapareció en su habitación. Él no había emergido cuando ella se fue.

—Ojalá supiera por qué Draco —dijo ahora mientras Harry deslizaba pedazos de esto y aquello en su caldero. —No puede ser aleatorio. La magia no funciona de esa manera.

—Si tú lo dices —dijo Harry. Comenzó a rallar lo que parecía un nabo, salvo los ojos deslumbrantes en el tallo de la planta. Esperaba que no fuera un ser consciente. —Nunca fui bueno en la teoría. Leer e investigar era tu especialidad.

—Fuiste mejor de lo que esperabas —dijo Hermione.

Harry se rio. —¿Tal vez sea Draco porque es la persona menos agradable?

—Ese habría sido Greg Goyle —dijo Hermione—.O incluso a Pansy misma. ¿Puedes imaginarlo?

—¿Imaginar que? —preguntó Ron. Ella giró la cabeza y le sonrió mientras él tiraba su mochila al suelo y se quitaba los zapatos, dejándolos en el medio de la puerta. Su rostro ancho le devolvió la sonrisa y ella sintió que su corazón se aceleraba al verlo.

—Imagínate si mi cura mágica hubiera sido Goyle —dijo.

—Oh, Merlín —dijo Ron—.Como si Malfoy no fuera lo suficientemente malo. —Se inclinó mientras pasaba a darle un beso y ella se apartó.

—Ron —dijo ella. Le irritaba que siempre se olvidara de no tocarla.

—Lo siento —dijo. Él suspiró ante su mirada. —Es difícil recordar que no puedo tocarte, ¿de acuerdo? El hábito de toda una vida.

Ella gruñó, pero lo dejó allí. Tenía razón. Ron se asomó al caldero de Harry. —¿Eso es más del Especial de Hermione? —preguntó—. ¿Se escapó Malfoy o algo así?

—No es para mí —dijo Hermione.

—Es para Parkinson —dijo Harry antes de que Ron pudiera preguntar.

Ron los miró de uno a otro, seguro de que tenía que ser una broma, luego, cuando sus rostros dejaron en claro que no era así, gritó de alegría. —¿Pansy Parkinson? —preguntó—.¿La pequeña perra que hizo que la vida de todos fuera miserable durante años, la que trató de entregar a Harry a Voldemort y luego quiso exponerte en su horrible columna de chismes?

—Esa es la única —dijo Hermione—.Y a tu madre le gusta esa columna.

Ron desestimó los hábitos de lectura de su madre. —Es Navidad —dijo, incapaz de dejar de sonreír—. Es mi cumpleaños. Es la venganza más perfecta y bella de todas.

Ella lo miró con horror, segura de que él no había pensado en esto. Ser una perra desagradable no significaba que la mujer mereciera lo que le había sucedido. —Ron —dijo Hermione lentamente—, sé que a ti no te agrada. A mí tampoco. Pero no es como si tuviera un castigo y tuviera que ordenar los registros antiguos. Va a morir.

Eso lo tranquilizó. —Pero le encontrarás quien sea su Malfoy, y ella estará bien, ¿verdad?

Hermione se encogió de hombros. Eso estaría bien. Eso sería ideal. Simplemente no quería dar falsas esperanzas. Había muchos magos en el mundo y ni siquiera sabían por dónde empezar a buscar. En este momento, el mejor plan parecía ser mantenerla con tanto control del dolor como pudieran manejar y esperar que el _felix felicis_ de Blaise la ayudara a tropezar con la persona adecuada.

—Oye, tal vez tenga a Goyle —dijo Ron. Era evidente que estaba vacilando, tratando de encontrar una manera de compensar su alegría por la que Parkinson se había enfermado. —Eso sería divertido, ¿verdad? Podría reírme de eso, ¿no?

—Draco se lo llevó esta mañana y lo probó —dijo Hermione—.Fue un fracaso.

—¿Draco? —preguntó Ron. Buscó el rostro de ella y dio un paso hacia atrás. —Te enamoraste de él —dijo acusadoramente—.Fuiste y te enamoraste del hurón. Hermione, ¿cómo pudiste?

—Él es agradable —dijo ella. Sabía que sonaba débil pero no sabía cómo explicarse a Draco Malfoy para sí misma, y mucho menos para Ron.

—Era un mortífago. —La declaración tenía la plena condena de la absoluta certeza. —¡Se quedó allí y vio a su tía loca torturarte y no hizo nada!

—Y Parkinson trató de entregar a Harry, pero él está de pie aquí mezclando ingredientes en una poción para ella —dijo Hermione—.La guerra terminó. Estaban asustados. Todos seguimos adelante.

—Yo también estaba asustado —murmuró Ron.

—Y mírame, aquí hablando contigo a pesar de la forma en que huiste —dijo Hermione.

Ron se puso de un rojo intenso que se arrastró por su cuello y lentamente tiñó las mejillas con pecas. —He dicho que lamentaba eso —dijo—.Pensé que lo habíamos superado.

—Y Draco se ha disculpado de manera similar —dijo Hermione.

—¿Pero enamorarte de él? —Ron apenas pudo ocultar su disgusto—.Está bien, perdona al infame. Ha tenido razón con respecto a lo de la Veela, le doy crédito por eso. Tal vez no sea un total... pero... Merlín. —Una idea horrible pareció golpearlo de la nada—.No estás besando al bastardo, ¿verdad?

Hermione lo miró fijamente. La decisión de Ginny de mantener en secreto su relación con Blaise comenzó a tener más y más sentido. —No es que sea asunto tuyo —comenzó ella.

Era todo lo que Ron necesitaba escuchar. —Los haces —dijo. La señaló con un dedo y se estremeció con la fuerza de su indignación. —Ese bastardo se está aprovechando de ti. Todos sabemos que no puedes controlarte desde el momento en que te toca, y...

—¡Suficiente! —Hermione casi tuvo que gritar la palabra, pero Ron escuchó el peligro en su tono y se detuvo. —Esto puede ser una sorpresa para ti, Ronald, pero Draco y yo hemos estado trabajando para aumentar mi tolerancia al efecto que tiene sobre mí.

—Apuesto a que sí —murmuró Ron. Se detuvo de nuevo ante su expresión, pero el terco empuje de su mandíbula sugirió que no había cambiado de opinión, solo debido a su obvia demanda de que se callara.

—Soy bastante capaz de mantener mi sentido común cuando me besa, lo cual hace, a menudo y a fondo —dijo. Podía sentirse agitada y el calor de su ira parecía querer escapar a través de sus poros. Podía sentir sus manos calentarse y las frotó contra la madera de la mesa sin pensarlo mucho.

—¿Follan? —Ron exigió.

Apretó los dientes y se negó a responder, y él, afortunadamente, no insistió en el asunto. No quería admitir que ni ella ni Draco se habían atrevido a pasar de besos acalorados que los dejaban sin aliento y con ganas de más. Él había rozado una mano contra la curva inferior de un seno una vez y ella había perdido el control de su mente. Draco lo supo de inmediato, ella no le había preguntado cómo, y la había apartado, las disculpas brotaban de su boca.

Difícil decirle que ella solo deseaba que Draco la dejara inconsciente. Ella supo, después de su participación en la guerra, que lo dejó mucho más aterrado que a ella. Ella confiaba en él. Tal vez algún día él también confiaría en sí mismo.

Hasta entonces, la última persona con la que quería hablar era con el ex que la miraba ceñudo.

—Si a los dos no les importaría —dijo Harry—, esta parte es un poco complicada.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que revolvió el último ingrediente, contó el número preciso de giros de la cuchara de madera en el sentido de las agujas del reloj y en el sentido contrario, y puso la mezcla a fuego lento. Un reloj de arena levitaba cerca de la estufa, los granos de arena marcaban el tiempo exacto antes de embotellar, y Harry se relajó. La parte difícil estaba hecha. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era dejarlo reposar a fuego lento durante una semana, luego embotellarlo cuando el temporizador llorara.

Por alguna razón, el fabricante del reloj de arena había pensado que el sonido de un bebé llorando era una buena campana, y cuando el último grano pasó al fondo del reloj de arena, toda la casa se llenaría con los lamentos de un bebé enojado y con cólicos. Era algo, como Harry había dicho débilmente la primera vez que sucedió, imposible de perder. Nadie dejaría que se cocine nada demás con ese temporizador.

—Entonces, aparte de Pansy Parkinson teniendo sexo casual con tu ex y dándose una enfermedad mortal —dijo Ron—, ¿cómo fue la fiesta de Goyle?

—Ruidosa —dijo Hermione, feliz de cambiar el tema—.Sin embargo, tuve una buena cerveza de chocolate y bailé con Zabini.

—El chocolate no va con la cerveza —dijo Harry.

—Dice el hombre que acumula ranas de chocolate contra una posible escasez —dijo Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Viste a Percy allí? —preguntó Ron.

—No. —Hermione lo miró con curiosidad porque ella habría pensado que el pelo rojo de los Weasley se habría destacado. Tal vez la había estado evitando. —Parecía haber más Slytherins.

Ron se encogió de hombros. —Supongo que el jefe de su departamento recibió una invitación. Estas cosas son bastante exclusivas, ya sabes.

Hermione no lo sabía y, según la cantidad de personas que estaban allí, dudaba que ese fuera el caso. Probablemente Ron estaba indignado que nadie lo había invitado.

—Sí —dijo—.Entonces le preguntó a Percy si quería ir, y tú conoces a Percy. Nunca se pierde la oportunidad de escalar socialmente.

—Bueno —dijo Hermione—, siempre y cuando lo haya pasado bien.

—Supongo —dijo Ron—. No es como si Percy, el aburrido, hubiera llevado a alguien a casa. Probablemente se presentó, tomó una bebida rara en el bar y luego se fue, sin haber dicho una palabra a nadie.

* * *

 _N/T: Espero no haberme comido ninguna palabra xD gracias y mil gracias por seguir la traducción. Ahora sí, a domir~_


End file.
